duel loud
by soulfox23
Summary: Lincoln Loud único hijo de una familia con 10 hijas; Lincoln con ayua de sus hermanas y amigos se abrirá camino en el mundo del Monster duel para demostrar que es el mejor duelista enfrentándose no solo a duelistas si no tambien al caos y problemas que conlleva ser miembro de la casa Loud
1. capitulo 1: duel loud

Hola que tal a todos, aquí traigo esta loca idea que surgió a raíz de haber imaginado a varios personajes en este universo, espero les guste y espero todo este correcto, bueno también aprovecho para decir que este fic se posiciona en la era péndulo, aquí no abra nada de los link y esas cosas, sin mas que agregar empecemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. hola = narra Lincoln

. hola = flash back

. "hola"= pensamiento

. hola: nombres de cartas 

. hola = notas

hola:

* * *

Capítulo 1: duel Loud

Era una mañana tranquila en Royal Woods, pero para los que vivían en el 1216 de la avenida Franklin o mejor conocida como la casa Loud, el termino de tranquilidad era todo lo contrario a lo común, pues desde temprano el caos reina en aquella casa, las diez hijas de la familia empezaban el día haciendo relucir sus cualidades únicas, mientras que en la habitación del único hijo varón de la familia este despertaba con calma sin prestarle atención al caos que se llevaba a cabo en el exterior de su habitación y es que Lincoln Loud a sus 11 años ya había desarrollado una inmunidad auditiva a los ruidos cotidianos que se generaban en la casa Loud, tras vestirse con su característica polo naranja, pantalones de mezclilla y sus tenis

Hola y bienvenidos a una mañana común en la casa Loud, como siempre las mañanas son muy movidas, pero que se podría esperar si vives con 10 hermanas, bueno será mejor que prepare mis cosas para la escuela.

Como siempre el único hijo de la familia Loud preparaba sus cosas para otro día de escuela, el peliblanco acomodaba algunos cuadernos dentro de su mochila y de su mesa de noche tomo un porta deck el cual coloco en la cintura de su pantalón, una vez con todas sus cosas salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, siendo interceptado por la mas lista de sus hermanas quien salia de su habitación

– saludos hermano mayor – hablo la niña con su tono estoico

– buenos días lisa, supongo ya estas lista para ir a la escuela – saludo el peliblanco a su hermana

– en efecto estoy lista para iniciar las actividades escolares del día de hoy, sin embargo antes de bajar tengo algo para ti – comento mientras entraba y salía de su habitación con lo que parecía ser una Tablet color naranja – te regalo este prototipo de duel disk que cree – dijo mientras le entregaba el dispositivo a un asombrado Lincoln – dado que tanto tu como a tres de nuestras hermanas muestran un interés en este singular pasatiempo y siendo que ellas son las únicas que poseen un duel disk, cree este para ti ya que no posees uno propio – explicaba sus motivos la joven científica

– ¡gracias lisa!, esto es increíble por fin tengo mi propio duel disk, un momento – su tono de pronto paso de ser eufórico a alarmado – ¿cual es el truco Lisa?, ¿me va a electrocutar?, ¿es radioactivo? – comenzó a interrogar a su hermana temeroso por los efectos secundarios

la científica de la familia soltó un suspiro de resignación y ajusto sus lentes – nada malo te va a pasar, este duel disk es totalmente seguro – sus palabras calmaron a su hermano – sin embargo este duel disk tiene funciones diferentes al de un disk normal, primero que nada este duel disk cuenta con un software igual al de los disk de los turbo duelistas, ademas también tiene integrado un dispositivo capas de crear un campo de real solid visión, para resumir, este dual disk puede crear hologramas sólidos capaces de tener libre movilidad – finalizo su explicación mientras veía a su hermano quien tenia una sonrisa en su ostro

– te lo agradezco mucho lisa, pero, ¿por que me hiciste este duel disk? – pregunto el peliblanco por el dispositivo que recién le entrego su hermana

– nosotras se lo pedimos – dijo una voz de tras del chico resultando ser su hermana mayor luna

la rockera de la familia se encontraba en compañía de sus otras dos hermanas Lynn y Luan, las tres hermanas se mantenían calladas mientras Lisa le explicaba a Lincoln el funcionamiento de su disk, una vez el chico pregunto sobre el por que la joven científica había armado aquel dispositivo las tres hermanas se hicieron notar

– a ti te gusta mucho el monster duel y creímos que tu que quieres ser un duelista debería de tener su propio disk, le pedimos a Lisa que te fabricara uno – explico Lynn con energía

– ¿te gusta? – pregunto Luan con su característica sonrisa

Lincoln abrazo a sus hermanas – ¡son las mejores hermanas del mundo!, ¡muchas gracias! – exclamo encendiendo su nuevo disk y colocando en las ranuras correspondientes su deck y extra deck – no puedo esperar por mostrárselo a Clyde – dijo mientras veía u reloj en la pared mostrando que ya era tarde y que tenia que ir a la escuela– rayos, ya es demasiado tarde, lo siento chicas tengo que irme nos vemos luego gracias por el disk – exclamo mientras salia de sus casa para encontrarse con su amigo e ir a la escuela juntos

el chico salio corriendo de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo para después los dos poder ir a la escuela, mientras corría a toda velocidad para poder llegar a la casa e Clyde con una sonrisa que no se separaba de su rostro pues ya quería mostrarle su nuevo duel disk a su amigo

se lo que han de estar pensando, ¿por que si yo que quiero ser un duelista no tenia un duel disk propio?, bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta es sencilla, en mi familia no siempre uno puede tener sus propias cosas, mis hermanas Luna, Luan y Lynn poseen sus propios disk creados también por Lisa, para luna el monster duel solo es un pasa tiempo ya que su verdadera pasión es la musica, Luan lo practica de vez en cuando realizando espectáculos de acción duel al igual que Lynn que los ve como una especie de deporte, esa es la razón de que ellas 3 poseen tanto un deck como un duel disk, por mi parte planeo ser un gran duelista ya lo verán

tras llegar a la casa de su amigo quien ya estaba preparado ambos tomaron dirección a la escuela, en el camino lincoln le mostró a Clyde su nuevo disk, el moreno felicitaba a su amigo quien por fin tenia su propio disk, para Lincoln ese era el mejor dia de su vida hasta el momento y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el primer duelo que tendría con su nuevo disk, una vez en la escuela la oportunidad del chico se presento al ver en el patio principal de la escuela a Chandler tener un duelo contra otro chico, el duelo termino dando como ganador a Chandler, el chico se regodeaba en su nueva victoria y por casualidad vio a Lincoln, Chandler solía molestar al peliblanco dado que el no poseía un duel disk y ese día no seria la excepción

– vaya, vaya peri si es Larry, ¿te impresione con mi victoria? – pregunto e chico con arrogancia

– mi nombre es Lincoln y no, no me impresiono tu victoria – refuto sin animo en su voz

– como sea, tu no has de entender como se siente el tener un duelo, a fin de cuentas tu no tienes un duel disk– dijo Chandler con un tono de victoria

– ¿te refieres a un duel disk como este? – pregunto con malicia al momento de mostrar su disk

Chandler se quedo callado y con una mueca de enojo, cuando por fin reacciono mostró una sonrisa burlona – el tener ese disk no te hace automáticamente un duelista – comento mientras mostraba su propio disk

– entonces que te parece un duelo – reto Lincoln

– te escucho – dijo el chico

– después de clases un duelo – explico los términos del reto

– bien pero si yo gano me quedo con tu disk y una carta de tu deck – dijo esperando la respuesta de su retador

Lincoln lo pensó por un momento, su deck era muy preciado para el ya que el lo armo con ayuda de sus hermanas quienes le habían regalado algunas de las cartas que conforman su deck, el que Chandler le pidiera ese tipo de cosas lo ponía en duda sobre aceptar el reto, pero el confiaba en que podia ganar

– bien, acepto – exclamo con determinación

– excelente, te veré después de clases Larry – dijo chandler retirándose del patio de la escuela

antes de que lincoln pudiera dar un paso para entrar en la escuela fue detenido por su amigo Clyde – amigo, ¿estas loco?, aceptar un duelo contra chandler – exclamo el moreno

– Clyde no te preocupes, puedo contra el – aclaro el chico

– eso espero, pero ten por seguro que puedes contar con mi apoyo – comento el chico mientras ambos entraban a la escuela

el resto del día fue tranquilo, todos tomaban sus clases con tranquilidad, pero la noticia del duelo que el único varón Loud y Chandler llevarían a cabo al terminar la clases, al final del día todos los interesados en presenciar el duelo se encontraban a las afueras de la escuela, mientras que lincoln apenas caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a la salida en compañía de su amigo

– ¿listo? – pregunto el moreno

– si, después de esto Chandler no olvidara mi nombre nunca mas - dijo con entusiasmo el chico

– espero tengas razón – dijo una voz femenina – mas te vale ganar Lincoln – finalizo la voz

– Ronnie Anne – anuncio Lincoln al ver a la chica que se unió a la conversación – ¿También vas a ver mi duelo? – pregunto el chico

– claro, como dijo Clyde cuenta con mi apoyo – comento la chica con una sonrisa

cuando los tres llegaron al patio de la escuela chandler ya estaba preparado con su disk activado, Clyde se separo de su amigo y Lincoln se encamino hasta llegar donde Candler encarando al ya mencionado quien veía a lincoln con su sonrisa arrogante

– vaya, pensé que te acobardarías– comento el chico

–yo no huyo de un duelo – aclaro lincoln

– bien entonces empecemos – exclamo chandler

tras estas palabras ambos chicos intercambiaron deck para barajarlos, luego los dos chicos tomaron distancia y activaron sus duel disk desplegando el tablero holografico, el disk de chandler de un color rojo desplegó un tablero de borde verde, mientras que el disk de lincoln desplegó un tablero de borde plateado

CHANDLER 8000 LP VS LINCOLN 8000 LP

CHANDLER 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– bien Larry, como tu me retaste yo tomare el primer turno – aclaro el chico mientras observaba sus cartas en mano – empezare invocando de forma especial gracias a su efecto a apaleador fotónico (ATK 2100/DEF 0 Nv 4) en modo de ataque – explico colocando la carta en el tablero para que el holograma de dicho monstruo se hiciera presente – ahora de forma normal invocare a constellar pollux (ATK 1700/ DEF 600 Nv 4) en modo de ataque – al lado izquierdo del apaleador emergió el constellar – ahora utilizando a estos dos monstruos de nivel 4 creo la red revestida –

al instante los dos monstruos se convirtieron en energía amarilla que fue absorbida por un remolino negro que se formo en el piso del campo del cual salio un pilar de energía que revelaba al nuevo monstruo invocado en el campo de Chandler

– invocación XYZ, aparece rango 4 constellar Omega (ATK 2400/DEF 500 Ro 4), en modo de ataque – el monstruo apareció en el campo imponiéndose delante de Chandler – coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno – anuncio colocando una ultima carta en la zona de cartas de magia y trampo

LINCOLN 8000 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– bien mi turno, ¡robo! – exclamo tomando una carta de su deck – prepárate Chandler, con la escala 2 de mago bobodragon y la escala 5 de mago ojos de sabiduría ajusto la escala péndulo – al momento en el que Lincoln coloco las dos cartas en los extremos de su tablero este mostró la palabra "péndulo" dando a entender que su escala había sido correctamente colocada – ahora activo el efecto de mago ojos de sabiduría, como controlo un monstruo mago en mi otra zona péndulo pedo destruirlo y colocar otra carta mago en su zona péndulo – explico mientras el mago de escala 5 se convertía en polvo dorado, al mismo tiempo del deck de Lincoln sobre salio una carta que era la que el escogió para sustituir al mago – en la zona del péndulo coloco al escala 3 mago xiangke – el nuevo mago se coloco en lo alto del campo acompañando al monstruo ya presente en la otra escala péndulo – activare la carta mágica terrraformación, esta carta me permite agregar una carta de campo a mi mano – como la vez anterior otra carta sobre salio del deck y Lincoln la tomo agregándola a su mano – agregare a mi mano iris del cielo; activare la carta mágica de campo iris del cielo –

al momento de colocar la carta la pequeña porción del cielo del campo que era alcanzada por el sistema de duelo se oscureció un poco luego se empezó a ver como un enorme péndulo de color azul empezaba a moverse creando una estrella y un circulo en el centro de esta, del circulo empezaron a salir destellos de muchos colores

– cuando iris del cielo es activada los monstruos artistamigo , mago u ojos anómalos en las zonas péndulo no pueden ser afectados por cartas mágicas, trampa o monstruos, ademas una vez por turno puedo destruir una carta boca arriba en mi campo y agregar una carta ojos anómalos a mi mano, así que por efecto de iris del cielo destruyo a mago bobogragon  y a mi mano agrego al artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos – al instante del circulo que proyectaba la carta campo una estela de olor roja destruyo al mago y del deck de lincoln sobresalió la carta que había elegido – ahora con la escala 8 de artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos reajusto la escala péndulo – ahora los nuevos monstruos que ocupaban las zonas péndulo en el cielo mostrando la escala 3-8 – ahora puedo invocar monstruos que cuyos niveles estén entre el 4 y el 7. "debo de tener cuidado con su carta boca bajo, si resulta ser una trampa que destruya monstruos me quedare sin defensas" – pensó el chico analizando el campo oponente – bien are la invocación péndulo, aparece una vez mas desde el extra deck nivel 6 mago bobogragon (ATK 2100/DEF 1400) y desde mi mano aparece nivel 7 dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos (ATK 2500/DEF 2000), en modo de ataque –

con dicha instrucción desde el circulo que estaba en el cielo salieron dos esferas de energía dorada que al posicionarse en el campo adoptaron la forma del mago y el dragón que Lincoln había invocado al campo

– no tan rápido Larry, carta de contra efecto activate, golpe solemne, pagare 1500 LP y negare la invocación de tus monstruos – anuncio el chico mientras revelaba la carta que había colocado en su campo

al instante el contador de Chandler bajo y de la carta que había volteado salio un rayo que impacto a los dos monstruos en el campo, los cuales al instante se retorcieron de dolor para convertirse en polvo dorado y enviando sus cartas al cementerio de Lincoln

– lo sabia, tenia una trampa, bien coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno – finalizo su turno dejando una carta boca abajo

CHANDLER 6500 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– ¡robo! – anuncio Chandler tomando una carta nueva del deck – battle phase, constellar Omega ataca a Larry directamente – ordeno el chico

al instante el enorme monstruo extendió una de sus brazos en el cual se formo una arco de luz y con el otro brazo tenso la cuera del arco formando una flecha que se disparo directamente a Lincoln

– es mi turno, carta trampa continua activate, trueque del péndulo, esta carta me permite invocar de modo especial desde una de mis zonas de péndulo a un monstruo péndulo– dijo lincol mientras la carta brillaba indicando que estaba realizando su efecto – invoco a mago xiangke (ATK 2500/DEF 500) –

constellar Omega (ATK 2400/DEF 500) VS mago xiangke (ATK 2500/DEF 500)

en cuanto el mago se traslado de la zona péndulo al campo, este se preparo para bloquear el golpe de la flecha y destruir al monstruo XYZ atacante, pero Chandler no se lo dejaría tan fácil

– ¿crees que eso te salvara?, pues te equivocas, activo el efecto de honesto en mi mano, lo descartare para que constellar Omega gane ataque igual al ataque de tu mago – explico mientras descartaba su carta

al instante la flecha de luz gano mas volumen y velocidad, el mago de Lincoln fue atravesado por la flecha desintegrandolo al instante gracias al incremento de poder

constellar Omega (ATK 4900) - mago xiangke (ATK 2500) = 2400 - 8000 = 5600

CHANDLER 6500 LP VS LINCOLN 5600 LP

– coloco una carta invertida y finalizo mi turno – dijo colocando otra carta invertida en su campo

– "tiene que ser una broma, ¿otra carta invertida?" – pensó el chico

LINCOLN 5600 LP/2 cartas en mano

– ¡robo! – tomo la carta y la agrego a su mano – ajusto la escala 4 de dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos – menciono colocando la carta del dragón en la zona péndulo – activo nuevamente el efecto de iris del cielo destruyo a dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos y agrego a mi mando al dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos – al igual que la vez pasado el monstruo desapareció y la carta que Lincoln eligió se asomo en el deck siendo tomada por el chico – ahora ajusto la escala 3 de artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalo – ahora en la zona péndulo se podía apreciar al ave que portaba un sombrero en la zona péndulo mostrando su escala – una vez mas, ¡invocación péndulo!, mago xiangke (ATK 2500/DEF 500 Nv 7) y dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7), en modo de ataque – una vez mas los monstruos se presentaron en el campo

– pensé que ya habías aprendido que eso no te funcionara, carta de contra efecto muéstrate, golpe solemne, pagare 1500 LP y negare la invocación de tus monstruos una vez más – exclamo el chico mostrando la misma carta de su primer turno

CHANDLER 5000 LP VS LINCOLN 5600 LP

– demonios, termino mi turno – dijo con resignación el peliblanco

CHANDLER 5000 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– ¡robo! – nuevamente tomo una carta – battle phase, constellar Omega ataca nuevamente – ordeno una vez mas

– activo el efecto de trueque del péndulo, invoco a artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalo (ATK 2000/DEF 1000), en modo de defensa – exclamo repitiendo la acción de la ultima vez invocando al monstruo de su zona péndulo

en esta ocasión gracias a la ayuda de sus monstruos, Lincoln pudo evitar el daño que pudo haber recibido por parte de los monstruos de Chandler

– te salvaste esta vez, pero no creas que ganaras, tu patético deck no tiene ninguna carta que pueda derrotarme, al final yo ganare – alardeo sin notar que Lincoln había cambiado su expresión a una e enojo

– escúchame bien ,Chandler puedes burlarte de mi, insultarme y todo lo que tu quieras, pero nunca se te ocurra meterte con mis amigos, mucho menos con mi familia, este deck no lo arme yo solo, mis hermanas me ayudaron a armarlo, si insultas mi deck las insultas a ellas y eso no te lo perdonare, ganare este duelo y te pondré en tu lugar – argumento con enojo hacía Chandler

LINCOLN 5600 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– ¡robo! – exclamo tomando su carta – ajusto la escala 3 de artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalo – dijo colocando su segunda carta del fénix en la zona péndulo – ¡invocación Péndulo!, vengan desde el extra deck artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalo (ATK 2000/DEF 1000), mago ojos de sabiduría (ATK 1500/DEF 1500) y desde mi mano aquel que posee los poderosos ojos heterocromicos, dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos (ATK 2500/DEF 2000) en posición de ataque– con esto dicho del circulo dibujado por el péndulo e la carta de campo emergieron los tres monstruos que Lincoln había llamado impresionando a los espectadores por tan magníficos monstruos en el campo – activo trueque del péndulo e invoco al fénix desde mi zona péndulo – ordeno el chico invocando al otro fénix al campo – battle phase, dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos ataca a constellar Omega – ordeno al dragón quien al instante lanzo una ráfaga de fuego desde su boca – activo el efecto péndulo de mi unicornio, cuando un monstruo ojos anómalos ataca puedo seleccionar un monstruo artistamigo en mi campo,el monstruo ojos anómalos gana ataque igual al ataque del artistamigo seleccionado – explico el chico – selecciono a artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalo (ATK 2000/DEF 1000), para aplicar el efecto de unicornio – anuncio el chico

al instante desde su posición del cuerno del unicornio se disparo una rayo multicolor que selecciono a uno de los dos fénix, después el rayo se disparo al dragón péndulo ocasionando que su llama se intensificara cubriendo al monstruo de Chandler el cual se desintegro por la intensidad de la llama

– por efecto de dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos, si esta carta batalla con un monstruo, cualquier daño de batalla que esta carta inflija se duplica – aclaro Lincoln observando la cara de susto de Chandler al entender lo que estaba por pasar

dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos (ATK 4500) - constellar Omega (ATK 2400) = 2100 + 2100(efecto del dragón) = 4200 - 5000 = 800

– ahora mago ojos de sabiduría, terminemos con esto, ataca directamente a Chandler – ordeno Lincoln

el mago de un movimiento de su báculo lanzo un rayo morado que golpeo a Chandler eliminando el resto de sus LP

mago ojos de sabiduría (ATK 1500) - 800 LP = 0

CHANDLER 0 LP VS LINCOLN 5600 LP = ganador Lincoln

dando por terminado el duelo dejandole a Lincoln la victoria y a Chandler con una expresión de confusa y un sentimiento de inconformidad por haber perdido el duelo, mientras que por parte de los espectadores vitoreaban al Loud, Clyde se acerco a su amigo chocando las palmas

– amigo eso fue fantástico – dijo con felicidad en su voz

– lo se, sabia que podía lograrlo – comento mientras mostraba su disk y su deck

tras el duelo, todos los presentes empezaron a retirarse incluyendo a un Chandler indignado y a un Lincoln feliz de su victoria, Lincoln en compañía de Clyde regresaban a sus hogares, el chico esta mas que ansioso por su próximo duelo, una vez el Lincoln llego a su casa, tras la entrada sus hermanas lo esperaban pues gracias a sus hermanas menores quienes se enteraron sobre el duelo de su hermano, lo primero que las chicas hicieron fue bombardear a Lincoln respecto a su estado físico pues creían que el chico pudo haber salido lastimado, tras calmarlas y explicarles como habían pasado las cosas las hermanas Loud se tranquilizaron

– gracias chicas – dijo el chico

– ¿por que nos agradeces hermano? – pregunto la rockera

– por mi deck, algunas de las cartas que hay en el ustedes me las regalaron, por eso les doy las gracias, por que ustedes me apoyaron en mi duelo de hoy – explico el chico

tras esas palabras todas las hermanas abrazaron a su hermano quien correspondía aquel acto de afecto, después de eso Lincoln subió a su habitación se quito el disk del brazo y lo dejo en su cómoda mirándolo con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia su cama donde se encontraba una carta con una nota en ella

– ¿una carta? – dijo tomándola y mirándola – kuriboh de ojos anómalos – leyó el nombre de la carta y luego miro la nota – "este amiguito sera un gran aliado en tus duelos, en el monster duel no existe ninguna carta que no sirva, solo hay que saber a donde pertenece, recuerda esto y úsalo bien" – leyó en voz alta la nota y luego miro la carta – pues bienvenido al equipo –

– kuri – escucho el peliblanco sin saber quien origino dicho ruido

bueno este día salio mejor de lo que pude haber esperado, tengo un nuevo disk y ya debute como duelista, gane el duelo y para terminar tengo a este pequeño amiguito de mi lado ahora, pues bien de ahora en adelante me asegurare de ser el mejor duelista

* * *

fin, aquí termina el primer capitulo, a mi me gusto solo espero a ustedes también les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y si quieren que Lincoln se enfrente a algún otro deck solo díganmelo, algunas cartas serán creaciones mías que integrare y si les interesa verlas pueden visitar mi pagina de deviantart que es soulfox22 y sin mas se despide soulfox23


	2. Capitulo 2: la voz de las cartas

hola que tal a todos aquí soulfox23, aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo de este fic, que espero les guste tanto el fic como este nuevo capitulo, si en algún momento desean que Lincoln se enfrente a algún deck en especial solo envíenme el nombre del deck y yo haré el duelo, sin mas que decir o anunciar comencemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. hola = narra Lincoln

. hola = flash back

. "hola"= pensamiento

. hola: nombres de cartas 

. hola = notas

hola:

capitulo 2: la voz de las cartas

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el duelo de Lincoln y Chandler, desde ese día todo era un duelo tras otro, Lincoln conseguía la victoria en cada duelo obteniendo el reconocimiento de toda la escuela como el mejor de los duelistas, en estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa Loud en una noche tranquila, ya todos sus residentes estaban dormidos incluyendo a nuestro protagonista, Lincoln tubo problemas para dormir esa noche pues la euforia lo invadía puesto que ya había debutado como un duelista en su escuela, pero al final el chico por fin pudo conciliar el sueño

sueño de Lincoln

el peliblanco se encontraba en contra los que en su momento fueron los campeones del Monster duel, todos ellos reconocidos por ser leyendas del ahora ya reconocido deporte de los duel monster, lincoln había mantenido duelos individuales contra, Yuya Sakaki, Yuma Tsukumo, Yusei Fudo, Jaiden Yuki y el rey de los duelos el primer gran campeón del monster duel Yugi Muto (adulto), Lincoln seguía en duelo con este ultimo, quien hacia gala de las cartas que lo llevaron al reconocimiento y a las que les atribuye sus victorias, en l campo del Yugi se encontraba al mago oscuro y maga oscura y los 3 dioses egipcios, mientras que en el campo de Lincoln se podía apreciar al dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos y sus homólogos vórtice, meteoro explosivo y absoluto junto al kuriboh de ojos anómalos, el resto del duelo se suscito de tal manera en la que en el ultimo momento Lincoln pudo tomar la carta que necesitaba y obtener la victoria

– no puedo creerlo, derrote a Yugi – exclamo con euforia

– si que me has impresionado jovencito, tu pacciona por los duelos es magnifica – dijo el rey de los juegos

– gracias – dijo feliz por las palabras del rey

al momento de terminar el duelo Yugi Muto se le acerco a Lincoln para así poder estrechar su mano, pero en ese momento todo el escenario de aquel sueño se volvió oscuridad dejando solo a Lincoln y a sus monstruos frente a el, el chico mantenía la calma pero de pronto frente a toda esa oscuridad apareció una silueta muy parecida a la del dragón péndulo, aquella silueta inclusive poseía ojos heterocromicos solo que los de esta silueta eran de color azul y naranja, de repente aquella silueta se abalanzo contra el dragón péndulo destruyéndolo a el y a sus homólogos para Lincoln el que destruyeran al dragón fue como si lo golpearan ya que sintió un dolor inimaginable en su pecho la silueta lo mio directamente a los ojos Lincoln estaba aterrorizo no podía ni moverse y ese miedo incremento al ver como esa figura a hora se dirigía hacia el a toda velocidad Lincoln pensó que ese seria su final, pero antes de que la silueta pudiera hacer otro movimiento el Kuriboh se puso en su camino ahuyentando a la figura y dandole nuevamente luz a aquel lugar,cuando Lincoln por fin reacciono miro al kuriboh

– gracias amiguito – dijo acariciando a la criatura

– kuuu kuri – dijo la criatura

– tienes razón si no fuera por ti, esa cosa me hubiera matado – comento entendiendo el significado de las palabras del kuriboh – ¿sabes que era esa cosa? – pregunto el chico

– kuuu – dijo mientras negaba

– ya veo – comento

– Lincoln – se escucho una voz

– ¿he?, ¿quien me llama? – pregunto el chico

– Lincoln – se volvió a escuchar

– ¿quien eres? – volvió a preguntar

– LINCOLN – se escucho nuevamente como un grito

fin del sueño

Lincoln se había caído de la cama por el grito de se hermana Lori quien tenia un buen rato llamándolo para que despertara, cuando Lincoln se incorporo vio en su mesa de noche la carta del kuriboh de ojos anómalos y recordó su sueño junto con la voz de la pequeña criatura la cual en las ultimas tres semanas había escuchado en muchas ocasiones, cosa que lo hacia preguntarse que o quien era el dueño de esa voz; una vez mas Lori le llamo la atención de Lincoln

– ¿que pasa Lori? – pregunto el chico

– pasa que literalmente se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela – expuso su hermana mostrándole el reloj

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que no contaba mucho tiempo para llegar a la escuela y ni siquiera se había cambiado, así que apurado corrió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, luego se metió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, se puso sus característica vestimenta y bajo por las escaleras encontrándose a algunas de sus hermanas, quienes vieron que el chico estaba apurado, tras terminar el desayuno el chico salio corriendo de su casa, llegando con un pequeño atraso a la escuela

las clases fueron normales, Lincoln atendía las clases y en el descanso se reunió con Clyde y Ronnie Anne, de vez en cuando tanto ella como el se intercambiaban una sonrisa de complisidad que en ocasiones hacia sonrojar a una de los, pero recobraban la compostura y volvían a su actitud normal y es que aquella pareja, ante los ojos tanto de los hermanos de ambos como a los de los amigos del peliblanco, formaban una bonita pareja, pero ambos chicos se mantenían firmes a que no querían tener ese tipo de relación ya que lo consideraban tonto; cuando las clases terminaron Lincoln se encontraba en las entrada principal de la escuela y antes de salir se le acerco un chico de ultimo año

el chico era alto, no tanto como para resaltar pero si se le notaban un poco los cm de mas, su tes de un tono claro sin rayar con lo pálido, esbelto de ojos cafés y cabello negro largo, lo suficiente como para taparle un ojos, pero acomodado de tal manera que le permitía ver, viste con una playera blanca de manga larda y un chaleco formal desabrochado, un par de pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y un par de tenis de lona

– disculpa, ¿tu eres Lincoln Loud? – pregunto el chico

– ¿he?, ¿quien pregunta? – pregunto Lincoln

– me llamo Raían,he visto tus duelos y me gustaría tener un duelo – explico el chico

– en ese caso yo soy Lincoln Loud – se presento el chico

– bueno yo ya me presente, ahora te que te parece que nos veamos en el parque y tenemos nuestro duelo – ofreció el chico

– de acuerdo, nos vemos en el parque en una hora, en la zona de duelos – confirmo Lincoln

– hecho – dijo Raían retirandose del lugar

Lincoln se dirigió a su casa para dejar su mochila y preparar su deck, cuando ya estaba por cumplirse el tiempo que el establecido aviso a sus padres y hermanas que saldría y tomo camino al parque, al llegar Lincoln se encontró con Clyde quien lo esperaba cerca de la zona de duelos, que consistía en una extensa plataforma de cemento en donde las personas llevaban a cabo duelos, no paso mucho para que Raían se presentara y los saludara

– ¿estas listo Lincoln? – pregunto Clyde

– siempre estoy listo Clyde – respondió

– bien empecemos el duelo – comento Raían

– de acuerdo – dijo Lincoln

kuuu se escucho la voz del kuriboh

– ¿he? – dijo Lincoln buscando el origen de la voz

– ¿amigo estas bien? – pregunto el moreno

– Clyde, ¿escuchaste eso? – pregunto el peliblanco

– ¿que voz? – pregunto Raían

al notar que el fue el único que pudo escuchar aquella voz dejo el tema y volvió a centrarse en el duelo que estaba por empezar, ambos chicos desplegaron los tableros de sus disk

– ¡DUELO!– exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

RAÍAN 8000 LP VS LINCOLN 8000 LP

– Lincoln yo fui quien te reto, así que tu abre el duelo – pidió el chico

– esta bien – dijo mientras sacaba sus primeras cinco cartas

LINCOLN 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– empiezo, en mi zona péndulo coloco la escala 8 de dragón péndulo de arc de ojos anómalos – dijo colocando la carta del dragón en la zona péndulo, al instante en el campo se manifestó el enorme dragón que soltó un fuerte rugido para afirmar su presencia en el campo y debajo de el se apreciaba el numero 8 correspondiente a su escala – después activare la magia de campo, iris de los cielos – en cuanto activo la carta una vez mas el cielo del campo cambio para aparentar la imagen de la carta de campo – mientras iris este activado los monstruos mago, ojos anómalos y artistamigo en las zonas péndulo no pueden ser afectados por cartas magia, trampa o monstruos – mientras decía esto, del circulo que se formaba en el centro gracias al movimiento del péndulo salio una ráfaga que cubrió al dragón en la zona péndulo – ahora activo el efecto de iris, destruyo al dragón arc para agregar a mi mano un monstruo péndulo ojos anómalos – del circulo que se formaba en el cielo descendió una esfera de color verde que hizo desaparecer al monstruo en la zona péndulo, mientras tanto del deck de Lincoln sobre salio una carta que el había elegido por el efecto del campo – agrego a mi mano al artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos, coloco una carta boca bajo y termino mi turno – coloco la carta y dio por terminado su turno

RAÍAN 8000 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare la carta mágica arte del invocador esta carta me permite añadir a mi mano desde mi deck un monstruo normal de nivel 5 o mayor – explicaba mientras que de sus deck sobresalía la carta que el eligió – a mi mano agrego al monstruo infantes montados aéreos de draconia – presento el nombre de la carta – ahora con la escala 7 de infantes montados marinos de draconia y la escala 2 de caballerigneo jineta ajusto la escala péndulo – exclamo mientras mostraba sus dos cartas las cuales coloco en la zona péndulo mientras que en su tablero se leía la palabra {PÉNDULO}

en la escala 7 se veía a un ser humanoide cubierto completamente por una armadura azul con negro que le daba la apariencia de una monstruo marino y un arpón en una de sus manos, este ser hacia mención a su nombre al estar montado sobre un dragón marino quien tenia un aspecto feroz.

en la escala 2 se podía apreciar a una mujer vistiendo una armadura de cuerpo completo de color rosa, dicha armadura de color roza contaba con un sin fin de armas que hacían ver aun mas intimidante al monstruo

– ahora puedo invocar cualquier cantidad de monstruos que tengan niveles entre el 3 y el 6 – objeto el chico – invocación péndulo, vengan mis monstruos Lanzaphorhynchus (ATK 2500/DEF 800 Nv 6), infantes montados aéreos de draconia (ATK 2200/DEF 200 Nv5), caballerigneo veterano (ATK 1300/DEF 2700 Nv6) –

en el campo de Raían apareció un ser reptiliano de escasa armadura montado sobre un dragón que daba la apariencia de un pterodáctilo amarillo, a su lado un gran dragón cuya cabeza daba la impresión de una enorme lanza y un caballerigneo de armadura negra con azul y una espada en mano

– no tan rápido, carta trampa révelate, agujero trampa sin fondo cuando uno o mas monstruos con 1500 puntos de ataque o mas son invocados al campo esta carta destruirá a esos monstruos y los desterrara – explico Lincoln

al momento de activar la trampa a los pies de los dragones apareció un enorme agujero de color rojo de contorno negro y morado que los absorbió, sacándolos del juego, Raían tomo las cartas que habían sido afectadas y las guardo aparte de su deck indicando que no podría utilizarlas nuevamente

– he notado que solo has utilizado monstruos normales – comento Lincoln

– yo soy bueno con los monstruos normales, muchos creen que esta clase de monstruos son inservibles, pero yo no lo creo y lo demostrare – explico mientras señalaba a su único monstruo en el campo – battle, caballerigneo ataca directamente a Lincoln – ante la orden el monstruo envistió contra Lincoln y con su espada dio un corte que afecto a los LP de Lincoln

CABALLERIGNEO ATK 1300 - 8000 LP = LINCOLN 6700 LP

– coloco una carta invertida y finalizo mi turno – anuncio

RAÍAN 8000 LP VS LINCOLN 6700 LP

LINCOLN 6700 LP/ 4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, con la escala 4 de artistamigo disolvedor de ojos anómalos y la escala 8 de artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos ajusto la escala péndulo – en el campo de lincoln los dos monstruos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones mientras mostraban sus respectivas escalas mientras que en el tablero del chico se leía {péndulo} – con esto puedo invocar simultáneamente múltiples monstruos que tengan niveles de 5 al 7, ahora invocación péndulo ven al campo desde el extra deck, dragón péndulo de arc de ojos anómalos (ATK 2700/DEF 2000 Nv 7) – en el campo apareció el mismo dragón que en el turno pasado ocupo una zona péndulo – battle, dragón arc ataca al caballerigneo – ordeno Lincoln a lo que el dragón lanzo una llamarada multicolor que al impactar contra en monstruo adversario, este se desvaneció por el poder de la llama

DRAGÓN PÉNDULO ARC DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2700 - CABALLERIGNEO VETERANO ATK 1300 = 1400 - 8000 = 6600

– termino mi turno – anuncio

RAÍAN 6600 LP/ 1 CARTA EN MANO

– robo, invocación péndulo aparece, caballerigneo veterano (ATK 1300/DEF 2700 Nv6) en modo de defensa – en el campo de Raían reapareció el caballerigneo destruido, ahora este se arrodillaba y cruzaba los brazos – ahora activo la carta mágica continua escuadrón de suministros, termino mi turno – dijo sin mucho afán

LINCOLN 6700 LP/ 3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare el efecto de iris, destruyo al dragón arc y agrego a mi mano la carta mágica fusión de ojos anómalos – del deck salio la carta elegida y la cual Lincoln agrego a su mano – invocación péndulo, ven desde el extra deck dragón péndulo de arc de ojos anómalos (ATK 2700/DEF 2000 Nv 7) y desde mi mano artistamigo sacerdote de ojos anómalos (ATK 100/DEF 1000 Nv 6) – una vez mas desde el cielo del campo se presento el dragón y a su lado un ser cubierto por una gabardina y un sombrero dejando solo ver los característicos ojos heterocromicos y en su mano sostenía un báculo – ahora activare el efecto de mi disolvedor en la zona de péndulo, puedo hacer una invocación por fusión de un monstruo tipo dragón utilizando monstruos de mi campo o mano como materiales de fusión, fusionare a mi sacerdote con mi dragón – anuncio Lincoln activando la carta la cual proyecto un remolino de color rojo con azul, dentro del remolino se veía un par de ojos heterocromicos

– Dragón de ojos heterocromicos que te mueves por el espacio. Artista que guías con tus ojos de diferentes colores, únanse para dar vida a un nuevo poder que diezmara a mis adversarios – mientras el recitaba esas palabras los monstruos se diluían en el remolino bicolor hasta por fin desaparecer – Invocación fusión. Aparece nivel 8 dragón venenoso cuya hambre es insaciable, Dragón fusión veneno hambriento (ATK 2800/DEF 2000 Nv 8), en modo de ataque – ante esas palabras en el campo se hizo presente aquel dragón cuyo presencia y aspecto podrían atemorizar a quien no lo conociera

– impresionante – comento Raían

– gracias; se activa el efecto de veneno hambriento, cuando es invocado por fusión puedo seleccionar un monstruo de nivel 5 o mayor que haya sido invocado de forma especial y agregar su ataque al suyo, selecciono a tu caballerigneo – pronto el dragón fue cubierto por un aura dorada que incremento su ataque (2800 + 1300 = 4100) – battle veneno hambriento ataca al caballergineo – tras la orden de los costados del dragón salieron latigos de color verde y puntas color morado muy afiladas que perforaron al monstruo en defensa destruyéndolo – termino mi turno –

RAÍAN 6600 LP/ 2 CARTA EN MANO

– por efecto de las provisiones robo una carta – dijo tomando una carta de su deck – mi turno robo, invocación péndulo, vengan al campo desde mi extra deck y mi mano caballerigneo veterano (x2) (ATK 1300/DEF 2700 Nv6) y Vector Péndulo, el Dracoseñor (ATK 1850/DEF 0 Nv 4), en modo de ataque – en el campo se presentaron los dos caballerigneos acompañados de monstruo cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica negra que parecía estar hecha de escamas de dragón, su rostro con innegables rasgos de maldad miraba al dragón de Lincoln con malicia mientras que sostenía un báculo con una cabeza de dragon tallada en el – ahora con mis nivel 6 caballerigneo veterano construyo la red revestida – al instante ambos monstruos se convirtieron en esferas de energía morada que fueron succionadas por un agujero negro

– caballeros cuyo fuego inextinguible arde y resplandece para diezmar a mis enemigos brinden su poder y abran la puerta a una nueva fuerza, aparece constelación que predices el fin de mis enemigos – recito el chico

– invocación XYZ aparece rango 6 constellar ptolomeo M7 (ATK 2700/DEF 2000 Ro 6)– en el campo se presento el monstruo de aspecto draconiano de color blanco con destalles dorados – activo el efecto de ptolomeo, desacoplo una unidad revestida esto me permitirá seleccionar una carta en el campo o cementerio y devolverla a la mano de su dueño – al momento una de las esferas que giraba al rededor del monstruo se consumió mientras que el monstruo comenzaba a brillar – regreso a tu extra deck a tu veneno hambriento – al momento de señalar su objetivo el monstruo brillo con mas intensidad haciendo que el dragón de Lincoln regresara a su extra deck – battle, ptolomeo ataca directamente a Lincoln – el monstruo soltó un rugido acompañado de una ráfaga de luz que golpeo de lleno a Lincoln reduciendo sus LP

CONTELLAR PTOLOMEO ATK 2700 - 6700 LP = 4000 LP

– ahora vector péndulo ataca directamente a Lincoln – a modo de respuesta el monstruo siseo mientras hacia resplandecer su cetro cubriendo a Lincoln con un aura morada que disminuyo mas sus LP

VECTOR PÉNDULO, EL DRACOSEÑOR ATK 1850 - 4000 LP = 2150 LP

– termino mi turno – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

LINCOLN 2150 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, eres tu – dijo mientras veía la carta que había sacado – llegas en buen momento, activo el efecto de iris, destruyo al disolvedor para agregar a mi mano a mi dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos, ahora ajusto la escala 2 de kuriboh de ojos anómalos – el el cielo del campo se elevo el nuevo monstruo péndulo mostrando su escala – activare mi carta mágica fusión de ojos anómalos, cuando no controlo monstruos pero mi adversario controlo 2 o mas monstruos puedo utilizar monstruos de mi extra deck como materiales de fusión enviándolos al cementerio, envío al cementerio a mi disolvedor y a mi dragón arc al cementerio –

– artistas que mezclas la realidad fundente junto al dragón de ojos heterocromicos que camina por el espacio y formen un nuevo poder, aparece dragón de ojos heterocromicos que controla los vientos – recitaba lincoln creando una nueva invocación fusión

– invocación fusión, aparece nivel 7 dragón vórtice de ojos anómalos – en el campo se presento el nuevo monstruo un dragón de piel negra cubierto por una armadura de color verde con detalles en blanco y dorado con los característicos ojos de azul y rojo

– no tan rápido Lincoln carta trampa, golpe solemne, pagare 1500 LP para negar tu invocación y destruir a tu monstruo despídete de tu dragón – dijo mientras activaba su carta la cual destruyo al monstruo recién invocado

RAÍAN 5100 LP VS LINCOLN 2150 LP

– demonios, invocación péndulo desde el extra deck artistamigo sacerdote de ojos anómalos (ATK 100/DEF 1000 Nv 6), en modo de defensa y desde mi mano dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque, battle dragón péndulo ataca a su vector péndulo – con la orden al dragón solo le vasto lanzar su llamarada para poder destruir al monstruo – cuando mi dragón péndulo ocasiona daño de batalla el daño que recibes se duplica – explico el peliblanco

DRAGÓN PÉNDULO DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2500 - VECTOR PÉNDULO, EL DRACOSEÑOR ATK 1850 = 650 * 2 = 1300 - 5100 LP = 3800 LP

– termino mi turno – Lincoln

RAÍAN 3800 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– por efecto de escuadrón robo una carta. Mi turno, robo, invocación péndulo, muéstrate cazadora de cuernos de dragón (ATK 2300/DEF 1000 Nv 6) y desde el extra deck Vector Péndulo, el Dracoseñor (ATK 1850/DEF 0 Nv 4) en modo de ataque, battle vector péndulo ataca a su sacerdote – una vez mas el monstruo hizo uso de su bastón para destruir al monstruo de Lincoln – ahora ptolomeo destruye a su dragón péndulo – el monstruo acatando la orden lanzo un rayo de luz amarilla que destruyo al dragón

– no tan rápido, se activo el efecto péndulo de kuriboh, cuando un monstruo péndulo es destruido en batalla no recibo daño de esa batalla –

kuuu se escucho

Lincoln al escuchar la voz del kuriboh dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo del campo donde de forma discreta el kuriboh lo miraba, aquella mirada denotaba alegría y satisfacción como si el kuriboh le agradeciera a Lincoln por haberlo llevado al campo, Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa y después dirigió su mirada al campo de batalla

– no importa el duelo acaba aquí Lincoln, cazadora ataca directamente a Lincoln – acatando la orden de su dueño aquel monstruo tomo una enorme espada lista para atacar a Lincoln

kuri kuu dijo el monstruo desde su posición

– concuerdo contigo – susurro el chico – activo el segundo efecto péndulo de kuriboh, si mi oponente declara un ataque directo puedo invocar a un monstruo péndulo desde mi extra deck en modo de defensa, invoco a mi dragón péndulo – indico el chico

Antes de que el monstruo de Raían pudiese completar su ataque hacia Lincoln, en el campo de este apareció el dragón defendiendo a su dueño evitando así la que pudo ser una inminente derrota

– termino mi turno – dijo el chico

LINCOLN 2150 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de iris, destruyo a mi unicornio y a mi mano agrego a mi mano al artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalos, ahora ajusto la escala 8 de artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos – en el cielo nuevamente se alzaba una segunda copia del unicornio que fue destruido por efecto del campo – y ahora invocación péndulo, desde el extra deck artistamigo sacerdote de ojos anómalos (ATK 100/DEF 1000 Nv 6), dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) y desde mi mano artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalos (ATK 2000/DEF 1000 Nv 5), battle dragón péndulo ataca a ptolomeo, ahora activo el efecto de unicornio en la zona péndulo, activo el efecto péndulo de mi unicornio, cuando un monstruo ojos anómalos ataca puedo seleccionar un monstruo artistamigo en mi campo,el monstruo ojos anómalos gana ataque igual al ataque del artistamigo seleccionado – explico el chico – selecciono a artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalo (ATK 2000/DEF 1000), para aplicar el efecto de unicornio – anuncio el chico

En ese momento el unicornio lanzo un doble rayo de luz multicolor que ilumino a ambos monstruos , esto ocasiono que el fénix se posicionara sobre la cabeza del dragón y amplificara el poder de su llamarada se dirigía hacia el monstruo de Raían vaporizandolo

– y recuerda que por efecto de mi dragón el daño de batalla se duplica – recordó el peliblanco

DRAGÓN PÉNDULO DE OJOS ANOMALOS 4500 - CONSTELLAR PTOLOMEO M7 2700 = 1800 * 2 = 3600 - 3800 LP = 200 LP

– ¡rayos!, por efecto de mi escuadrón robo una carta – exclamo Raían

– esto acaba aquí, fénix ataca a su vector – al instante el fénix se separo del dragón y voló en picada cubierto en llamas directo al monstruo – desde mi mano activo la carta de juego rápido, cáliz prohibido, selecciono a mi fénix, su efecto sera negado pero ganara 400 puntos de ATK – explico Lincoln haciendo que las llamas que cubrían al fénix se incrementaran y destruyeran al monstruo

ARTISTAMIGO FÉNIX DE LUZ DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2400 - VECTOR PÉNDULO, EL DRACOSEÑOR ATK 1850 = 550 - 200 LP = 0

RAÍAN 0 LP VS LINCOLN 2150 LP

GANADOR LINCOLN

en cuanto el contador de LP de Raían llego a cero todos los hologramas desaparecieron y Lincoln tomo la carta del kuriboh mirándola con una sonrisa ya que de no haberla sacado el peliblanco habría perdido el duelo, mientras la miraba Lincoln juro haber visto como el monstruo le guiño un ojos, pero ignorando por un momento eso, miro a su adversario quien le sonreía

– lo hiciste bien, en verdad que eres bueno Lincoln – alabo el pelinegro

– gracias, tu tampoco estuviste mal, tus estrategias fueron esplendidas – respondió el chico

– esto me demuestra que todavía me falta mucho para llevar a los monstruos normales a la gloria, te aseguro que la próxima vez yo ganare – dijo con seguridad mientras se retiraba

tras esa pequeña charla y felicitaciones por parte de Clyde, Lincoln regreso a su casa entrando a su habitación y observando una vez mas la carta del kuriboh que lo tenia ensimismado

– Lincoln – dijo Lucy apareciendo de improvisto en la habitación del chico asustandolo

– ¡haaaa!, por todos los cielos lucy, tendré que ponerte un cascabel – exclamo el chico recuperándose del susto

– suspiro, ¿que haces? – dijo mientras observaba la carta que sostenía Lincoln y luego ver a un lado de su hermano – interesante criatura tienes contigo Lincoln – comento la chica

– ¿criatura? – pregunto el chico

– el monstruo de la carta que sostienes esta a tu lado, es un espíritu que te esta protegiendo – explico la chica – ahora vas a decir que esas cosas no existen, suspiro – termino la chica

– esta vez no se que decirte Lucy, últimamente he escuchado una extraña voz y siempre que busco esa voz me encuentro con esta carta – explico el chico

– esta criatura fue enviada para acompañarte y protegerte, si la puedes escuchar es símbolo de la conexión que ambos tienes – comento la gotica

– ¿eso crees? – pregunto el chico

– siempre he sabido que tu eres alguien especial hermano, si puedes verlo o escucharlo es suficiente evidencia – dijo la chica

kuuu se escucho

– el opina lo mismo – agrego lucy

– ¿tu también lo escuchaste? – pregunto el chico

– si – respondió

– gracias, lucy – dijo Lincoln

– de nada hermano – comento la chica

– ¡niños a cenar! – se escucho la voz de Rita Loud llamando a sus hijos a cenar

bueno hoy fue otro día y de cierta forma me alegra el que Lucy también pueda oír la voz de mi kuriboh, ademas puedo agregar una victoria mas a mi racha, hasta ahora todo a ido de maravilla

– ¡Lincoln a cenar! – se volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre desde la parte de abajo de la casa

Tengo que irme nos vemos después

* * *

fin, aquí llega el segundo episodio de este fic, espero les guste y ya saben si quieren que lincoln se enfrente a algún deck especifico envíenme el nombre del deck, se despide soulfox23


	3. capitulo 3: duelo armonioso

hola que tal a todos mis lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, donde el protagonista los sorprenderá espero les guste como es la redacción de los duelos y una vez más les extiendo la invitación a que si quieren ver a Lincoln combatir un deck en específico me digan el nombre del arquetipo o deck y yo creare el duelo, sin más que agregar comencemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. **hola =** narra Lincoln

. _hola = flash back_

. "hola" = pensamiento

. _hola: nombres de cartas_

. hola = notas

hola:

– –

capítulo 3: duelo armonioso

* * *

era una agradable tarde de viernes en la casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba en la sala de su casa jugando videojuegos, como siempre a su alrededor el caos estaba a la orden de la tarde, pero con sus escasos 11 años, el peliblanco ya sabía cómo lidiar con el descontrol

 **hola una vez, como verán hoy es viernes por la tarde y en la casa Loud eso solo significa una cosa, mis hermanas se encuentran realizando sus actividades personales, lo cual como adivinaran genera caos, pero cuando has vivido con 10 hermanas durante 11 años aprendes algunos trucos para no verte tan perjudicado y tener tiempo para ti**

antes de que nuestro protagonista continuara rompiendo la cuarta pared, la puerta de la casa se abrió con violencia dejando ver a Luna Loud quien entraba con una cara de pocos amigos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Lincoln y cuanta hermana cruzara la mirada con Luna

 **Bien, eso no es nada bueno, cuando una de mis hermanas llega a casa con esa cara, solo significa una cosa, algo o alguien la hizo enojar, normalmente trataría de no entrometerme, pero Luna es de las personas que casi nunca se enoja así que lo que haya pasado fue algo lo suficientemente malo como para hacerla enojar y voy a averiguarlo**

Lincoln subió por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su hermana mayor, al estar frente a la habitación la cual tenía la puerta abierta Lincoln vio a su hermana quien ya había conectado su guitarra eléctrica y empezaba a tocar con fuerza, Lincoln espero a que su hermana terminara de tocar para llamar su atención, ya que aunque gritara la chica no lo escucharía, pasaron algunos minutos para que Luna por fin se detuviera esa fue señal para Lincoln quien toco la puerta, ocasionando que Luna volteara para ver quién era el que tocaba encontrándose con su hermano

– hola hermano, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto la chica ya más calmada

– eso es lo que quisiera saber, ¿tu estas bien?, te veías enojada cuando llegaste – comento el chico

– sí, lo siento es que tuve un encuentro desagradable – comento la chica mientras recordaba su momento desagradable

– ¿quieres contármelo? – pregunto el chico

– bien, estaba en el parque con Sam, todo estaba tranquilo las dos pasando el tiempo relajándonos y de repente llega Octavia – relataba mientras veía a su hermano con cara de confusión – es una chica del instituto, ella también toca música pero clásica, desde que la conozco no nos hemos llevado bien, ya sabes que no tengo nada contra la música clásica pero ella, siempre menosprecia al rock y demos géneros, eso me molesta y para acabar, siempre que tiene oportunidad me molesta y me menosprecia – contaba sentada en su cama y afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra – y hoy fue una de esas ocasiones, como te dije estaba con Sam en el parque y ella apareció y comenzó a burlarse de mí, trate de ignorarla pero me colmo la paciencia y comencé a gritarle que yo era mejor que ella tanto en la música como en los duelos, no lo mencione pero ella también participa en duelos y entre sus burlas incluía su supuesta superioridad en duelos – seguía relatando ahora con voz colérica y tensando una de las cuerdas de su guitarra a tal punto que la cuerda reventó de la tensión

– y ¿qué paso después? – pregunto el chico

– me reto a un duelo, según ella no era justo una competencia musical puesto que la música clásica era "perfecta" a comparación de la "basura" que representaba el rock, así que me dijo que para ser un poco justo lo mejor sería un duelo – explicaba mientras le colocaba una cuerda nueva a su guitarra – acepte el duelo mañana a las 2:00 PM, en el parque y me propuso una apuesta – Luna volvió a mirar a su hermano quien esperaba a saber que apostaron – la ganadora rompería el instrumento de la perdedora frente a ella – finalizo

Lincoln miro a su hermana con estupefacción, Lincoln sabia lo importante que era su guitarra para ella y apostarla de esa forma lo asombraba ya que nunca ni en sus más locos sueños, cualquiera de sus hermanas apostaría lo más preciado para ellas

– estas locas, ¿cómo se te ocurrió apostar tu guitarra?, ¿en que estabas pensando? – pregunto el chico alterado

– ese es el punto, no estaba pensando con claridad y ahora me estoy preocupando, ¿qué hago si ella gana? – pregunto con nerviosismo por lo que pudiese pasar

– eso no pasara, tú le ganaras a esa tonta – alentó Lincoln

– ¿porque estas tan seguro? – pregunto su hermana

– porque yo sé que eres buena en los duelos – dijo mientras de su porta deck sacaba una carta – tú me enseñaste a jugar, tú me regalaste esta carta, ¿lo olvidas? – dijo con nostalgia

luna observo la carta que tiempo atrás, ella le había regalado a Lincoln y la cual era la que más utilizaba el chico al momento de sus duelos, Luna sonrió al ver esa carta y luego miro a su hermano

– gracias hermano, espero contar contigo mañana en mi duelo – comento la chica mientras abrazaba al peliblanco

– claro que iré a apoyarte – aseguro el chico

Tras esa conversación el resto de la tarde y la noche fue tranquila, Luna paso aquella noche preparando su deck y disk para el día siguiente, mientras que Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que su hermana aria al día siguiente

 **Bueno ya lo escucharon, mañana mi hermana enfrentara a una completa** **engreída** **y les aseguro que ella le ganara, Luna es toda una prodigio con la** **música,** **pero también es hábil en los duelos y como lo escucharon ella fue la que me introdujo en este mundo, ella fue la primera en enseñarme a jugar el duel Monster, ahora solo tengo que esperar a mañana**

la noche transcurrió de forma natural, cuando por fin el astro rey reclamaba su posición en el firmamento de Royal Woods en la casa Loud sus recientes le daban la bienvenida al tan sagrado sábado, donde cada hermana tendría tiempo para dedicarle a sus actividades personales, esa mañana Luna se despertó y llevo con calma la mañana mirando a su hermana quien le devolvía la mirada entendiendo que la chica le indicaba que pronto tendría que presentarse en su duelo

cuando casi la hora en la que el duelo fue acordado se acercaba los dos hermanos salieron de su casa cuidando de que ninguna de las otras hermanas lo siguiera cosa que milagrosamente lograron, Luna llevaba con sigo su guitarra y al llegar a la zona donde las personas llevaban a cabo los duelos los dos hermanos se encontraron con Sam quien también estaría apoyando a Luna

– hola chicos – saludo la rubio

– hola Sam – saludo Lincoln

– hola – saludo Luna

– después de lo de ayer, quise venir a apoyarte, suerte – comento la chica con una sonrisa hacia Luna

– Gracias, ya solo falta que esa tonta llegue – aclaro la rocera

no paso mucho tiempo puesto que a los pocos minutos, a la misma zona donde estaban ellos llego una chica de tes clara, cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos de un inusual color morado, viste una blusa blanca, su blusa es cubierta por un chaleco de color morado que combina con una falda lila que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, un par de calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, en su espalda cargaba el estuche de una viola y en su muñeca izquierda lleva un disk de color café como el de un violín o viola

– vaya, si viniste, pensé que te acobardarías – comento con arrogancia la chica

– yo nunca huyo de un reto, voy a ganarte y no permitiré que rompas mi guitarra – comento Luna con seriedad

– al parecer tocar tanta de esa basura que tu llama música ya te afecto el cerebro – comento la chica aun con su tono arrogante

– el rock no es basura y si crees que estoy equivocada entonces empecemos el duelo – menciono mientras se colocaba su disk igual al de Lincoln solo que de color morado

– hasta que al fin dices algo coherente – dijo la chica preparando su disk

antes de que las dos chicas comenzaran el duelo ambas dejaron sus instrumentos en las bancas cerca de la arena de duelo, Luna se acercó a su hermano y novia a quienes les pidió cuidar la guitarra

– suerte hermana – animo Lincoln

– demuéstrale a esa petulante quién eres – dijo Sam a lo que Luna asintió y estaba por volver a la arena, pero Sam la retuvo para darle un beso en los labios – derrotarla – finalizo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña

OCTAVIA 8000 elepé VS LUNA 8000 LP

– para que veas que soy una buena persona empieza tu primero – ofreció la chica ya con su tablero despejado el cual poseía un borde gris

– gracias, pero mejor empieza tú, danos el honor de abrir el duelo – dijo Luna

OCTAVIA 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– bien, de mi mano activare la carta magia de campo _planta de reciclaje de_ _fusión_ – al momento una enorme edificación compuesta por maquinaria de diversos tipos se formó atrás de Octavia – y activo su efecto, descarto una carta de mi mano y agrego desde mi deck una carta _polimerización_ – explico mientras realizaba las acciones dictadas por la carta – ahora activare la carta mágica _ostinato_ esta carta me permite invocar a un monstruo fusión "melodiosa" enviando al cementerio monstruos de mi mano o deck – explico mientras dos cartas salían de su deck – desde mi deck envió al cementerio a _opera la diva melodiosa_ y a _chopina la maestra melodiosa,_ con estos dos monstruos hago la invocación fusión _Prima Florecida, la coral melodiosa,_ en modo de ataque, lamentablemente esta corista solo podrá hacer parecencia durante el resto de este turno puesto que la magia que la invoco la destruirá una vez termine mi turno – dijo con un tono lastimoso por su monstruo – continuando, activo la magia _polimerización_ fusionare a _Prima Florecida, la coral melodiosa_ en mi campo y a _tam-tam la diva melodiosa_ de mi mano – dijo mientras enviaba al cementerio a los dos monstruos seleccionados

– **_cantante de voz_** ** _privilegiada únete a la diva de la percusión y formen a la maestra de las composiciones que marcara el réquiem de mis adversarios_** – recitaba mientras los dos monstruos se empezaban a disolver hasta desaparecer y mostrar a un nuevo monstruo – **_aparece nivel 6 compositora de la victoria_** _Schuberta la maestra melodiosa_ (ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Nv 6), en modo de ataque – el nuevo monstruo se presentó en el campo

el nuevo monstruo claramente femenino con un vestido de la época del romanticismo de color negro con rojo y el grabado de una partitura en blanco, su piel de color azul solo podía apreciarse gracias a la cara en donde solo se podía ver la boca ya que sus ojos eran cubiertos por un antifaz dorado su cabello largo y rojizo en su mano izquierda sostenía una batuta

– ahora activo el efecto de tam-tam, cuando es enviada al cementerio como material de fusión, puedo seleccionar un monstruo "Melodiosa" ese monstruo perderá 500 puntos de ATK y esta carta te infligirá 500 puntos de daño, mi único monstruo melodiosa es Schubert así que la selecciono – ante sus palabras la diva que había sido enviada al cementerio para la fusión apareció en el campo y toco el pequeño gong que portaba reduciendo el ataque de Schubert (ATK 1900) y los LP de Luna

– ahora activo el efecto de Schuberta, puedo desterrar hasta 3 cartas en cualquier cementerio, Schubert ganara 200 puntos de ATK por cada carta desterrada, de mi cementerio destierro a opera (SCHUBERTA ATK 2100) – al momento del cementerio de Octavia salió expulsada la carta seleccionada y la chica la guardo aparte – coloco una carta boca bajo y activo el segundo efecto de mi planta de reciclaje, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en mi cementerio que haya sido utilizado como material de fusión y agregarlo a mi mano, con esto termino mi turno – del cementerio de la chica salió otra carta que agrego a su mano

OCTAVIA 8000 LP VS LUNA 7500 LP

LUNA 7500 LP/ 6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo la carta de juego rápido _tifón de espacio_ _místico,_ con ella destruiré a tu planta de fusión – dijo para que al momento la carta empezara a crear un ciclón que empezó a succionar la construcción que representaba el campo de la chica – ahora ajustare la escala 7 de _guerrero_ _sinfónico_ _guitaarra_ – en el cielo del campo se proyectó al monstruo en la zona péndulo haciendo relucir el número de su escala – activo su efecto péndulo, descarto una carta de mi mano e invoco desde mi deck un monstruo guerrero sinfónico – Luna mando una carta de su mano al cementerio mientras que de su deck salía una nueva carta – invoco al monstruo cantante _guerrero sinfónico piaano_ (ATK 900/DEF 1300 Nv 3), en modo de defensa, ahora invoco de forma normal a p _ilica,_ _descendiente_ _del gusto_ (ATK 1000/DEF 1500 Nv 3), ahora hago la invocación sincronizada afinando a mi piaano de nivel 3 con pilica de nivel 3 – anuncio la chica

– **_guerrero cuyas notas te_** ** _guían_** ** _en la batalla une tus fuerzas con la_** ** _descendiente_** ** _de la_** ** _ráfaga, que sus vibraciones se conviertan en el camino hacia un nuevo poder (Nv 3 + Nv 3 = Nv 6)_** – recitaba mientras que el guerrero sinfónico se convertía en tres aros verdes que encerraron a pilica quien al instante perdió sus colores convirtiéndose en tres estrellas que desaparecieron junto a los aros – **_aparece nivel 6, guerrero que sigue el camino de las estrellas hacia la victoria_** _guerrero de la carga del polvo de estrellas_ (ATK 2100/DEF Nv 6), en modo de ataque – finalizo

el nuevo monstruo una ser humanoide cuyo cuerpo cubierto totalmente por una armadura de un azul brillante como si fuera una estrella y tras de el, hélices que forman parte de la armadura

– se activa el efecto de mi guerrero, cuando es invocado por sincronía puedo robar una carta – explico mientras robaba la carta por efecto del monstruo – termino mi turno – dijo sin más que hacer

OCTAVIA 8000 LP/ 2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco de forma normal a _soprano la cantante melodiosa_ y activo su efecto, puedo utilizar monstruos en mi control como materiales de fusión, para una invocación fusión, mezclo a soprano con Schubert para invocar una vez más a _Schubert la maestra melodiosa_ (ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Nv 6), en modo de ataque, ahora activo el efecto de Schuberta de tu cementerio destierro a _pilica, la descendiente del gusto_ y aumento el ATK de Schubert en 200 – menciono la chica mientras del cementerio salía la carta y la chica la guardaba a parte – battle, Schubert ataca a su guerrero de carga – ordeno la chica

al momento la monstruo melodiosa empezó a agitar la batuta que poseía en su mano y con su mano libre presionaba su pecho mientras que entonaba una melodía que creo una onda sonora la cual destruyo al monstruo de Luna

SCHUBERTA LA MAESTRA MELODIOSA ATK 2600 - GUERRERO DE LA CARGA DEL POLVO DE ESTRELLA ATK 2000 = 600 - 7500 LP = 6900

– termino mi turno – indico la chica

LUNA 6900 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo una vez más el efecto de guitaarra descarto una carta de mi mano e invoco a un guerrero sinfónico de modo especial, ven _guerrero sinfónico sintetizaador_ (ATK 1200/DEF 1900 Nv 4), en modo de ataque, ahora de forma normal invoco al cantante _guerrero sinfónico piaano_ (ATK 900/DEF 1300 Nv 3), prepárate, realizo una invocación sincronizada afinando a mi cantante de piaano de nivel 3 con sintetizaador de nivel 4 – dijo Luna mientras los monstruos repetían el proceso de sincronía

– **_guerrero que_** ** _apaciguas_** ** _a tus enemigos con tus notas. Guerrero que_** ** _distorsionas_** ** _el sonido, que sus_** ** _armonías_** ** _iluminen el camino para un nuevo poder_** **_–_** una vez más los dos monstruos desaparecieron en un estallido de luz – ** _permitan que aquel quien posee las hermosas alas transite por ese camino creado por su sinfonía y acabe con mis enemigos a la_** ** _velocidad_** ** _de la luz_** (Nv 3 + Nv 4 = Nv 7) – al instante el monstruo que fue llamado emergió en el campo de Luna – **_aparece nivel 7_** ** _dragón_** ** _cuyas alas dejan ver el futuro_** _ dragón sincro ala transparente_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) – finalizo dejando ver al dragón quien se veía más grande que la melodiosa de Octavia

– termino mi turno – dijo la chica

OCTAVIA 8000 LP/ 2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, coloco un monstruo en posición de defensa boca bajo – en el campo de la pelinegra se proyectó una jaula esférica con picos y dentro una esfera morada a la cual se le podía apreciar un par de ojos rojos – battle, Schubert termina con su dragón sincro – ordeno la chica

al igual que la vez anterior la melodiosa agitaba su batuta marcando un compás a la vez que poco a poco empezaba a entonar una melodía que fue creando una onda sonora que destruyo al dragón de Luna

SCHUBERTA LA MAESTRA MELODIOSA ATK 2600 - DRAGÓN SINCRO ALA TRANSPARENTE ATK 2500 = 100 - 6900 LP = 6800 LP

– coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno – menciono

LUNA 6800 LP/ 3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare la magia de campo _amplifuego sinf_ – tras de luna se alzó lo que parecía ser un enorme escenario cuyas luces permitían ver dos enormes amplificadores cuyas bocinas eran cubiertas por rejillas de color naranja rojizo – coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo – al igual que en el campo de Octavia, en el campo de Luna apareció una jaula con una esfera morada y ojos rojos

OCTAVIA 8000 LP/ 1 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco a _opera, la diva melodiosa_ (ATK 2300/DEF 1000 Nv 4) _,_ en modo de ataque – en el lado izquierdo de Schuberta apareció otro monstruo "melodiosa" aumentando el poder de fuego de Octavia – battle, Schubert acaba con su monstruo en defensa – una vez más el monstruo fusión destruyo al monstruo de luna revelando ser el sintetizaador

– se activa el efecto de sintetizaador, cuando esta es volteada puedo añadir desde mi deck a mi mano un "guerrero sinfónico" – antes de desaparecer el monstruo genero una serie de tonos distorsionados mientras que del deck de Luna salía una carta – a mi mano agrego al _guerrero sinfónico microófono_ – aclaro la carta que había tomado de su deck – además, cada que el efecto de un guerrero sinfónico es activado puedo colocar un contador sinfónico en mi carta amplifuego – mientras luna explicaba el efecto de su campo, uno de los amplificadores había encendido una de las luces indicando que ese era el contador colocado en la carta

– tal parece estas a salvo este turno, por su propio efecto opera no puede atacar en el turno en el que es invocada de forma normal, así que termino mi turno – aclaro la pelinegra

LUNA 6800 LP/ 3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, ajusto la escala 1 de _guerrero sinfónico microófono_ – en el cielo del campo al lado de guitaarra se presentó el otro monstruo péndulo, Luna veía su mano como si buscara algo más que pudiera hacer, pero sin encontrar alguna carta que la ayudara en ese momento tomo una carta y la coloco en su campo – coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno – explico la chica con resignación

– ¿qué pasa escusa de guitarrista?, ¿te quedaste sin monstruos? – pregunto de forma mordaz Octavia mientras veía a Luna que le mandaba una mirada de odio – ya te lo había dicho, soy hábil tanto en la música como en los duelos, retarme fue el peor error que hubieses cometido, ahora terminare esto lo más rápido posible y romperé tu guitarra – alardeo la chica

Luna estaba furiosa, en su mano no contaba con las cartas como para que ella pudiera hacer algo y para enfurecerla más, Octavia contaba con todos sus LP mientras que los suyos ya casi estaban por la mitad, Luna pensó que lo mejor sería rendirse, pero desde donde los dos que observaban el duelo se escuchó una voz

– Luna, no le hagas caso, demuéstrale que se equivoca – se escuchó la voz de Lincoln quien alentaba a su hermana – confió en ti hermana – decía Lincoln con una sonrisa

– él tiene razón Luna, no la dejes ganar – decía Sam apoyando a Lincoln

– "chicos" – pensó la chica mostrando una sonrisa – crees que cometí un error al retarte, pues la que cometió el error fuiste tú al meterte conmigo continuemos con el duelo y ya verás quien es la que pierde – reto la castaña con una sonrisa renovada

OCTAVIA 8000 LP/ 1 CARTAS EN MANO

– como quieras, robo, battle opera atácala directamente – ordeno

– carta trampa actívate, _cadena_ _demoníaca_ esta carta me permite seleccionar un monstruo en el campo, dicho monstruo no puede atacar o activar sus efectos y ... – explico antes de ser interrumpida por Octavia

– carta trampa actívate, _ilusión melodiosa_ esta carta protegerá a un monstruo melodiosa que yo seleccione, elijo a opera para aplicar este efecto – ante la activación de la carta el monstruo que fue elegido fue envuelto en un aura multicolor – suerte bloqueando mi ataque – alardeo la chica

– ¿quién dijo que opera seria mi objetivo?, selecciono a Schubert para aplicar el efecto de mis cadenas – indico la chica señalando a la monstruo fusión

en cuanto a la carta se le fue indicada su objetivo, de esta salieron barias cadenas de color negro, en cada eslabón de la cadena se veían dos picos que salían de ambos lados, las cadenas se abrazaron al monstruo fusión quien al sentir la presión de la las cadenas mostraba una expresión de dolor, mientras que por su parte el monstruo que al que se le había ordenado atacar prosiguió con su acción entonando una melodía que poco a poco se volvía más aguda y redujo los LP de luna

OPERA LA DIVA MELODIOSA ATK 2300 - 6800 LP = 4500 LP

– eres una maldita, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mí Schubert? – pregunto con ira la pelinegra – coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno – dijo con enojo

LUNA 4500 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, veamos si esto funciona, invocación péndulo, ven al campo desde mi mano p _ilica, descendiente del gusto_ (ATK 1000/DEF 1500 Nv 3), en modo de ataque – ordeno mientras que los monstruos en las zonas péndulo, empezaban a crear melodías dignas de verdaderas estrellas del rock al momento en que el monstruo llamado se presentaba en el campo – se activa el efecto de pilica, al ser invocada de forma especial o normal al campo, puedo invocar un monstruo cantante de mi cementerio al cementerio, pero por el resto de este turno no puedo invocar monstruos por sincronía a menos que sean monstruo de atributo viento – aclaraba mientras que en el piso del campo de Luna se abría un agujero negro – regresa una vez más _guerrero sinfónico piaano_ (ATK 900/DEF 1300 Nv 3), afino a piaano de nivel 3 con pilica de nivel 3 – anuncio la joven

– **_poderoso guerrero cuyas notas dan el anuncio del_** ** _réquiem_** ** _de tus enemigos,_** ** _desentiende_** ** _de la_** ** _ráfaga_** ** _cuyo viento anuncia el final de mis adversarios, que sus poderes creen una nueva_** ** _sinfonista_** ** _que anuncia la_** ** _perdición_** ** _de aquellos que osen desafiar al poder que_** ** _nacerá_** ** _de este concierto_** ** _fúnebre_** (Nv 3 + Nv 3 = Nv 6) – recitaba al momento que los monstruos generaban la invocación

– invocación sincronizada, ven al campo nivel 6, _pesadilla_ _psíquica_ (ATK 2400/DEF 1800 Nv 6)– en el campo se presentó una enorme criatura de aterrador aspecto parecido a un demonio, de piel azul eléctrico y melena verde sus una convincente de color verde y rojo que podría asustar a cualquier persona sus colmillos parecían estar manchados de sangre y poseía un par de enormes cuernos – battle, pesadilla ataca a opera – ordeno Luna

al instante el pelaje de la criatura se electrifico y soltó un rugido, en la boca de la criatura se formó una esfera de electricidad de color morado que lanzo contra el monstruo de Octavia

– no tan rápido tonta, carta trampa actívate _cilindros mágicos_ – dijo mientras mostraba la carta que se había revelado mostrando dos cilindros con la boca en diferentes direcciones y con flechas de la misma manera – Cuando declaraste el ataque esta carta me permite selecciona al monstruo atacante; niega el ataque y, te inflige daño igual a su ATK. tu ataque no tocara a mi diva, pero a ti si – aclaro la chica con una sonrisa

antes de la que esfera eléctrica alcanzara a la diva, los cilindros interceptaron el ataque, la esfera de energía entro por uno de los cilindros y fue expulsado por el otro cilindro dirigido directamente a luna que recidivo el daño de su propio ataque, Luna se mostró asombrada de como inclusive su propio ataque le fue regresado

PESADILLA PSÍQUICA 2400 - 4500 LP LUNA = 2100

– termino mi turno – dijo sin motivación la chica

OCTAVIA 8000 LP/ 1 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, tal parece que te salvaste por otro turno; coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa – menciona la pelinegra con arrogancia – enserio, deberías rendirte, en cualquier momento te daré el golpe de gracia y te humillare como la patética escusa de música que eres – comentaba con fastidio – y si crees que puedes cambiar las cosas, solo observa el campo, yo tengo 4 monstruos y tu solo uno, solo di la palabra y termina con esto – argumentaba – termino mi turno – finalizo

LUNA 2100/2 CARTAS EN MANO

Luna no hacia ningún movimiento y no generaba ni un sonido, Lincoln y Sam pensaban que la chica se rendiría y eso no les agradaba, por su parte Octavia en guiada por su arrogancia solo pensaba que ya había ganado, Luna dirigía su mano lentamente hacia su deck, sus amigos se estaban preocupando pues ya pensaban que la chica le daría la victoria a Octavia

– ¡ROBO!, ni creas que te daré la victoria, ganaras en el momento en el que mis LP se hagan 0 – comentaba Luna con seguridad – activo el efecto péndulo de guitaarra, descarto una carta de mi mano e invoco a un monstruo "guerrero sinfónico" desde mi deck – anuncio mientras descartaba una carta y el monstruo péndulo generaba el sonido de un solo de guitarra – invoco al monstruo cantante _guerrero sinfónico batterias_ (ATK 1200/DEF 700 Nv 2), en modo de defensa; cuando el efecto de un "guerrero sinfónico" es activado, mi campo gana un contador sinfónico – en los amplificadores tras de luna se encendió otra luz – ahora activo el efecto de batterias de mi cementerio, desterrándolo del juego puedo cambiar el atributo de un "guerrero sinfónico" de mi campo, el único "guerrero sinfónico" en mi campo en batterias, así que cambio su atributo de VIENTO a AGUA – anuncio Luna mientras sacaba al monstruo sinfónico del cementerio y un nuevo contador se generaba en la carta campo – activo el efecto de sintetizaador de mi cementerio, lo destierro para invocar a un "guerrero sinfónico" desterrado – una vez más Luna retiraba del cementerio a uno de sus monstruos pero ahora había invocado uno nuevo – ven al campo, monstruo cantante _guerrero sinfónico batterias_ (ATK 700/DEF 1200 Nv 2), en modo de defensa y se agrega un nuevo contador a mi campo, una vez más activo el efecto de uno de mis guerreros, destierro a piaano, el cambiara el tipo de un "guerrero sinfónico", selecciono al batteria recién llegado para aplicar este efecto, ahora batteria cambia de tipo MAQUINA a tipo Reptil – al instante el monstruo mostró un ligero cambio ya que adquirió características reptiles y una nueva luz se encendió en los amplificadores – invoco de forma normal a _equipo de afinación_ (ATK 100/DEF 300 Nv 1), el efecto de equipo lo convierte en nivel 2 si es utilizado como un material de sincronía, afino a uno de mis batterias con mi equipo – ordeno mientras el monstruo reptil se preparaba para la invocación

– **_guerrero de_** ** _percusiones_** ** _que marca el son de la batalla, equipo que perfeccionas el ritmo de tus iguales,_** ** _únanse_** ** _y muestren un nuevo poder_** – recitaba la chica – **_aparece dragón cuyas bellas notas se convierten en hermosos colores_** (Nv 2 + Nv 2 = Nv 4) – en el campo se presentó un dragón de piel azul rey y ojos blancos, su cabeza y patas cubiertas por una coraza dorada la cual poseía cuatro gemas de distintos colores las cuales generaban ondas de sonido armónicos

– invocación sincronizada, ven monstruo sincronía cantante _dragón fónico del pulso_ (ATK 1900/DEF 800 Nv 4), cuando el dragón fónico es invocado por sincronía puedo cambiar su nivel entre el 1, 2 o 3 pero no activare este efecto, por efecto de _equipo de afinación_ si fue enviado al cementerio como un material de sincronía puedo robar una carta – explico Luna mientras tomaba la carta – ahora afino a mi dragón de nivel 4 con mi pesadilla de nivel 6 – comento mientras los monstruos se volvían a sincronizar

– **_dragón_** ** _de_** ** _magníficos_** ** _colores que resplandecen a lo largo del espacio, pesadilla que atormentas a mis adversarios que su poder alinee a las estrellas para iluminar el camino de un nuevo poder_** (Nv 4 + Nv 6 = Nv 10) – recitaba la chica mientras los dos monstruos se sincronizaban

ESPECTADORES

Lincoln y Sam veían el duelo y no podían evitar sentir preocupación por Luna quien había perdido la mayor cantidad de sus LP, sin embargo, cuando Lincoln vio en el campo al dragón sincronía cantante eso le puso a pensar en lo que estaba por pasar, tras analizar las cosas a Lincoln se le formo una sonrisa pues creía tener idea de lo que su hermana haría

 **para los que se pregunten el porqué de mi sonrisa, es fácil contestarles, Luna va a invocar a uno de sus monstruos más poderosos, aunque no lo crean ella me enseño muchas cosas del dual Monster, de hecho, ella me regalo a mi dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos, pero bueno esa es historia para otro día, ahora presten atención que esto se pondrá bueno**

DUELO

– invocación sincronizada aparece nivel 10 poderoso ser que surca las estrellas _guerrero polvo de estrellas_ (ATK 3000/DEF 2500 Nv 10) – en el campo de luna se presentó un guerrero parecido al guerrero de la carga pero este se veía más imponente y de una altura mayor a la de los monstruos en el campo – battle, guerrero ataca a opera – ante esa orden el monstruo dirigió su puño hacia el monstruo de Octavia aplastándolo – termino mi turno y activo el efecto péndulo de microófono, puedo añadir a mi mano un monstruo "guerrero sinfónico" desterrado, agrego a sintetizzador a mi mano – dijo la chica mientras una sexta luz se encendía en los amplificadores tras de Luna

GUERRERO POLVO DE ESTRELLA ATK 3000 - OPERA LA DIVA MELODIOSA ATK 2300 = 700 -8000 LP = 7300

OCTAVIA 7300 LP/1 CARTA EN MANO

– maldita me las pagaras, robo, coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y termino mi turno – dijo con enojo por no poder hacer nada mas

LUNA 2100 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– ¿qué pasa Octavia?, ¿dónde está toda tu altanería?, robo activo el efecto de guitaarra, descarto una carta e invoco a _guerrero sinfónico microófono_ (ATK 2300/DEF 1100 Nv 5) en modo de ataque, además mi campo le otorga 100 puntos de ATK a cada guerrero por cada contador que tenga en esta carta y si mal no recuerdo incluyendo el recién activado efecto de guitaarra nos da un total de 700 puntos de ATK, coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y activo el efecto de mi carta de campo, removeré sus 7 contadores para desterrar tantas cartas haya en tu campo y/o cementerio como la cantidad de "guerreros sinfónicos" haya en mi campo, controlo 3 guerreros, así que destierro a los 2 monstruos a los lados de Schubert y a opera en tu cementerio – anuncio mientras las cartas desaparecían del campo – gracias al efecto de microófono puedo realizar una segunda invocación normal de un "guerrero sinfónico", invoco al cantante _guerrero sinfónico bajjos_ (ATK 600/DEF 400 Nv 1), ahora afino a bajjos con microófono –

– **_guerrero que realza el_** ** _sonido,_** ** _guerrero de frecuencia baja júntense y creen un camino en las estrellas_** – anunciaba la chica – aparece nivel 6 _guerrero de asalto de polvo de estrellas_ (ATK 2100/DEF 1200 Nv 6), battle guerrero de asalto ataca a su monstruo boca abajo – ante la orden el monstruo estiro su brazo en el cual portaba una lanza con la cual atravesó la esfera enjaulada que representaba al monstruo

– activaste el efecto de _solo la cantante melodiosa,_ cuando es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio puedo invocar otro monstruo desde mi deck, invoco a _serenata la diva melodiosa_ (ATK 400/DEF 1900 Nv 4), en modo de defensa – explicaba la chica mientras invocaba a otro monstruo

– aun no termino guerrero ataca a serenata – el monstruo acato la orden y aplasto con su puño al monstruo recién invocado – coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno, al final de mi turno se activa el efecto de microófono recupero del destierro a piaano – dijo luna con una sonrisa

OCTAVIA 7300 LP/1 CARTA EN MANO

– robo, termino mi turno – dijo con enojo pues no tenía nada más – eres una maldita estúpida, debiste de rendirte pero no podías, ¿verdad?, ¿crees que ganarme va a demostrar que eres mejor?, te equivocas, tú y todos los que tocan esa basura son unos inútiles – aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer tanto a Sam como a Luna – incapaces de apreciar la perfección de la verdadera música, solo eres otra estúpida que cree que puede llegar a la grandeza por medio de esa excusa de música, pero adivina que por más que te esfuerces lograras ser alguien en el mundo de la música – grito con total furia hacia Luna

LUNA 2100 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– ahora si me hiciste enojar Octavia, no permitiré que me insultes de esa forma terminare este duelo y luego me escucharas, ¡ROBO!, invoco por volteo a _guerrero sinfónico sintetizaador_ (ATK 1200/DEF 1900 Nv 4), se activa su efecto, cuando es volteado puedo agregar a mi mano desde mi deck a un "guerrero sinfónico" a mi mano agrego a _guerrero_ _sinfónico_ _guitaarra_ (ATK 1500/DEF 100 Nv 3) y lo invoco de forma normal activando su efecto, cuando lo invoco de forma normal puedo invocar un monstruo "guerrero sinfónico" de mi cementerio, ven desde la muerte _guerrero sinfónico bajjos_ (ATK 600/DEF 400 Nv 1), en modo de ataque, afino a bajjos con guitaarra – anuncio la chica una vez

– **_guerrero cuyas notas resuenan mostrando tu presencia en el campo de batalla, guerrero cuyos ecos resuenan en la pelea únanse y muestren una nueva forma_** – recitaba mientras en el campo aparecía una vez más el monstruo sincronía – **_aparece dragón cuyas bellas notas se convierten en hermosos colores_** (Nv 1 + Nv 3 = Nv 4) – en el campo se presentó un dragón de piel azul rey y ojos blancos, su cabeza y patas cubiertas por una coraza dorada la cual poseía cuatro gemas de distintos colores las cuales generaban ondas de sonido armónicos

– invocación sincronizada, ven monstruo sincronía cantante _dragón fónico del pulso_ (ATK 1900/DEF 800 Nv 4), cuando el dragón fónico es invocado por sincronía puedo cambiar su nivel entre el 1, 2 o 3, hago al dragón del pulso un monstruo de nivel 1, ahora activo el efecto péndulo de guitaarra, descarto una carta de mi amo e invoco a un "guerrero sinfónico" de mi deck, ven monstruo cantante _guerrero sinfónico bajjos_ (ATK 600/DEF 400 Nv 1), afino a bajjos con sinttizaador –

– **_guerrero que_** **_distorsionas el sonido, guerrero cuyos ecos resuenan en el campo de batalla, únanse y den paso a una nueva forma_** – recito y los dos monstruos se afinaban – **_ven_** **_espíritu que marcas los límites del poder_** – ordeno Luna – invocación sincronizada nivel 5 _Armades, cuidador de los limites_ (ATK 2300/DEF 1500 Nv 5) –

ESPECTADORES

Lincoln y Sam veían con asombro como Luna invocaba de forma sincrónica monstruo tras monstruos, Lincoln al ver los tres nuevos monstruos en el campo de su hermana se puso a analizar las cosas y una vez más mostró una gran sonrisa al comprobar las sumas de los niveles de los monstruos

– bien Luna, acabala de un solo golpe – alentó el chico a su hermana

– Lincoln, ¿sabes lo que va a hacer Luna? – pregunto la chica

– claro que lo sé, solo observa y sabrás lo que Luna va a hacer – respondido Lincoln con una sonrisa

DUELO

– Octavia esto termina aquí, afino a mi dragón del pulso, con mi guerrero de asalto y armades – anuncio la chica mientras los monstruos indicados se preparaban para la afinación

– **_dragón cuyos sonidos se convierten en hermosos colores, guerrero de las estrellas que atacas con todo tu poder,_** **_espíritu_** ** _que marcas el equilibrios, únanse que su poder alinee las estrellas y las conviertan en una sola estrella, que ese nuevo vinculo ilumine el camino de la victoria_** (Nv 1 + Nv 5 + Nv 6 = Nv 12) – recitaba mientras una luz destellante mostraba al nuevo monstruo un dragón de inmenso tamaño – **_ven_** **_dragón que iluminara el camino de mi victoria,_** invocación sincronizada, aparece nivel 12 _DRAGÓN DEL QUÁSAR FUGAZ_ (ATK 4000/DEF 4000 Nv 12), en modo de ataque–

todos los presentes mostraron asombro ante el imponente dragón que se encontraba en el campo, Lincoln mostraba una sonrisa y Sam impresión por aquel magnifico monstruo, por otra parte, Luna mostraba satisfacción por poder llamar a uno de sus más poderosos monstruo y Octavia mostraba mido por como terminarían las cosas

– battle, guerrero ataca a Schuberta – ante la orden el monstruo solo aplasto con su puño al monstruo dejando a Octavia sin protección alguna

GUERRERO POLVO DE ESTRELLA ATK 3000 - SCHUBERTA LA MAESTRA MELODIOSA ATK 2400 = 600 - 7300 LP = 6700 LP

– ahora quasar ataca directamente a Octavia – el dragón tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso en forma de un gran relámpago de energía blanca que golpeo directamente a Octavia

DRAGÓN DEL QUASAR FUGAZ ATK 4000 - 6700 LP = 2700

– por efecto de quasar puedo hacer otro ataque por cada monstruo que no fue cantante y fue utilizado en su invocación por sincronía – explico Luna haciendo que Octavia la mirara con miedo al saber lo que seguía – quasar ataca una vez más a Octavia – el dragón repitió el ataque dejando en claro que Luna había obtenido la victoria del encuentro

DRAGÓN DEL QUASAR FUGAZ ATK 4000 - 2700 LP = 0

LUNA 2100 LP VS OCTAVIA 0 LP / GANADORA LUNA

En cuanto el marcador de Octavia marco 0 el campo de Luna desapareció y la chica se fue a reunir con su hermano y novia, Sam recibió a Luna con un beso en los labios quien no dudo en responder la beso, tras separarse Lincoln abrazo efusivo a su hermana la chica también correspondido el acto afectivo de su hermano, los dos que presenciaron el combate felicitaban a la chica por su victoria, Luna giro su vista dirigiéndola a Octavia quien estaba enojada, Luna se le acerco y la chica al notar esto la miro con todo su odio

– ¡ni creas que ganaste, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero hiciste trampa, porque no hay forma de que tú me hubieras ganado, además no permitiré que rompas mi viola escusa de rockera! – gritaba con enojo la chica, pero fue detenida por una fuerte bofetada propinada por Luna quien tenía una expresión de enojo

– no me importa esa tonta apuesta, pero tú me das lastima Octavia, decir que hice trampa deja mucho que decir de ti, yo pelee y gane, pero eres encapas de aceptar la derrota solo porque soy yo quien te venció sí que eres lamentable, pero, ¿sabes que es lo que más me molesta? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos – me enfurece el cómo tratas a los otros músicos de diferentes géneros, como la música que eres deberías de saber que no existe ningún genero de música superior a otro, entiendo tu pasión por la música clásica, incluso yo escucho ese tipo de música, pero nunca he menos preciado a otros géneros, no me interesa que cumplas con tu estúpida promesa, pero esta derrota se quedara grabada en ti, yo te derrote, yo a quien has menospreciado más que a nadie – dijo la chica mientras se retiraba del lugar en compañía de su hermano y novia

Tras volver a su casa solo, puesto que Luna y Sam fueron de paseo, el chico subió a su cuarto, dentro el chico tomo una consola de vídeo juegos portátil y se puso a jugar un rato, tras haber jugado un buen rato el chico salió de su habitación para distraerse, recorrido el pasillo de la planta alta, viendo que algunas de las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanas estaban cerradas Lincoln paso por la puerta de su hermana Luan, en donde vio a la susodicha acomodando algunas cartas de su deck, a Lincoln le parecía raro esto ya que su hermana al igual que Luna casi nunca utilizaba su deck más que en ocasiones especiales o cuando estaba aburrida, Lincoln toco la puerta del cuarto

– ¿qué haces Luan? – pregunto el chico

– hola linc, estoy preparando mi deck, mañana tendré un action duel para una fiesta – aclaro Luan mientras veía sus cartas

– ¿¡vas a tener un action duel!? – pregunto con impresión el chico

– sip, me contrataron a mí y otro duelista, ¿quieres acompañarme? – pregunto la chica

– ¿puedo acompañarte? – pregunto el chico con interés

– claro la invitación que me dieron me dice que puedo llevar un acompañante – comento la chica

– entonces si voy – dijo con alegría

tras esa breve platica, Lincoln se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro, el resto del día fue tranquilo en términos de los Loud y cuando cayó la noche muchos de la casa Loud se preparaban o ya estaban dormidos

 **vaya día el de hoy, fue fantástico poder ver a Luna en un duelo, además mañana poder ver a Luan en un action duel, ya han de saber que cuando se trata de entretenimiento mi hermana es la mejor, pero cuando son action duel ella sí que destaca, mañana** **verán** **a lo que me refiero, por ahora me** **iré** **a dormir** **adiós** **por ahora**

fin, aquí termina, bueno pido disculpas si me tarde, pero tuve líos con mi computadora y no tenía copia del fic en ningún lado, pero bueno aquí estamos espero les haya gustado el capítulo se despide soulfox23


	4. capitulo 4: duelo de artistas

hola que tal a todos aquí soulfox23, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de este fic, que espero les guste tanto el fic como este nuevo capítulo, bueno disfruten del action duel y espero la narración les agrade, sin mas que decir empecemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. **hola =** narra Lincoln

. _hola = flash back_

. "hola" = pensamiento

. _hola: nombres de cartas_

. hola = notas

hola:

Capítulo 4: duelo de artistas

* * *

Domingo en la mañana en la casa Loud, los habitantes de la casa empezaban en día tomando el desayuno, Lincoln estaba esperando el momento en el que su hermana se preparara para irse, esto paso después del medio día cuando la chica bajo de su cuarto con una mochila en su espalda, Luan llamo a Lincoln para ambos salir de la casa Loud, ambos hermanos caminaban por la acera dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús, en el camino Luan contaba sus chistes malos, aunque Lincoln de vez en cuando se reía, al llegar a la parada del autobús donde dicho transporte esperaba más pasajeros, los dos hermanos subieron al autobús y tomaron dirección al sitio donde seria la fiesta

Tras casi una hora de viaje, los dos hermanos llegaron a su destino, al bajar del auto bus Lincoln se encontró con un edificio, aquella edificación parecida a una cúpula, las paredes del lugar pintadas de un color azul eléctrico, mientras que los pilares del mismo eran de un color carmín, sobre de las puertas de vidrio, las cuales eran las puertas principales del lugar se podía ver un letrero que decía "DUEL FUN".

Los dos hermanos entraron al lugar, dentro del edificio en lo que era la recepción del lugar Luan se dirigió a una mujer que atendía dicha estación, la castaña le entrego a la recepcionista la invitación que se le había dado y le explico que Lincoln es su acompañante, la mujer le entrego un gafete a cada uno y les indico cual era la sección donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo

– bien Linc, tu ve a las gradas del campo, yo iré a ponerme mi traje, nos vemos después del duelo – indico la chica

– ok, suerte Luan, nos vemos después – se despidió el albino mientras se separaba de su hermana

Lincoln caminaba por los pasillos del estadio hasta que dio con la sección donde seria el duelo de su hermana, al entrar a la habitación Lincoln noto que se estaba desarrollando una fiesta para un infante, a lo largo del lugar se podía ver a niños y niñas de alrededor d años, Lincoln sonrió al ver como algunos grupos de niños se encontraban viendo las cartas de los demás, antes de que Lincoln pudiera entrar una mujer quien parecía ser la madre del festejado le pregunto qué hacía hay, Lincoln le mostro el gafete que se le había entregado y le explico que el era hermano de Luan, ante su explicación la mujer le permitió entrar a la sala, a Lincoln no le molestaban las fiestas infantiles gracias a que tiene a sus hermanas menores, sin embargo se sentía incomodo por el hecho de no conocer a nadie, sumergido en sus pensamientos el chico no noto que alguien se le acercaba, dicha persona toco el hombro de Lincoln dándole un ligero susto, el albino dirigió su vista a aquella persona resultando ser su amigo Liam

– Liam, que sorpresa verte, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el albino con una sonrisa

– yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, la fiesta es para un primo – aclaro el chico

– Luan va a participar en el action duel para la fiesta, me trajo como su acompañante – dijo Lincoln

– así que Luan va a pelear en el duelo de hoy, bueno pues ya casi esta por comenzar, creo que en media hora – comento el chico

– pues solo tenemos que esperar – dijo Lincoln

Al ver que no estaría solo Lincoln y Liam comenzaron a conversar, gracias a esto el tiempo paso más rápido y mientras los dos amigos conversaban se escuchó mediante una voz por medio de una bocina

"atención a los clientes de la sección F sala 3, el action duel está por comenzar, se les pide tomen sus asientos y disfruten el espectáculo"

Ante aquel anuncio los miembros de la fiesta se dirigieron a las gradas de dicha sala, donde los niños de la fiesta se sentaron juntos y lo mas cerca posible del campo, mientras que los adultos unas filas más atrás de los niños para poder vigilarlos, Liam y Lincoln tomaron asientos un poco retirados de la multitud per cerca del campo de duelos

"tercera llamada, comenzamos, del lado azul del campo presentamos a la participante Luan Loud"

En la entrada designada del color azul entro Luan vistiendo un disfraz, la chica viste un par de zapatos de semi botilla, con punta doblada de color azul y pompones de color rojo en las puntas de cada zapato, calcetas blancas largas que le llegan hasta las rodillas, una falda en picos de color azul claro y oscuro intercalado, el borde bajo de la falda es de color rosa fuerte y en cada pico de la carta porta el adorno de un símbolo de cartas de póker, una blusa con la misma combinación de color que la de la falda, con los bordes superior e inferior de rosa fuerte, en su cuello lleva atado un moño negro, sus manos cubiertas por guantes de color lila que le llegan hasta los brazos, en su mano derecha se puede ver su disk de color amarillo, de los ojos hasta la frente son cubiertos por un antifaz negro, su cabello castaño esta peinado en dos coletas y porta un gorro de punta azul oscuro un poco torcido con un adorno de diamante en la punta (para que se den una idea, se disfrazó de la carta "artistamigo cartabruja")

"del lado rojo del campo presentamos a su contrincante Darren Leopard" 

A contrapuesta de Luan salió un chico de tes ligeramente bronceada, su cabello lacio está teñido de color morado de ojos verdes, aparentemente de la misma edad que Luan, viste un conjunto impar de ropa, una camisa de cuello azul de manga larga con un lazo púrpura alrededor de su cuello, y una chaqueta de color naranja en la parte superior de la que falta la manga derecha y con un lado más corto, así como un guante negro en su mano izquierda, y pantalones oscuros y zapatos rojos, en su brazo derecho porta un disk de diseño triangular sobre del cual se encuentra una semi esfera que es la pantalla del disk (lleva la ropa de Dennis de yugioh Arc-v y el disk de la academia de duelos de la dimensión fusión)

"como regla estándar, cada duelista tirará un dado y aquel que tenga el numero más alta decidirá quién abrirá el duelo"

Ante lo dicho por el alta voz a los duelistas se le materializa un dado a cada uno, ambos jóvenes arrojaron el dado sacando por parte de Darren un 4 mientras que la suerte le sonreía a Luan sacando un 6

– esta fue la mejor cara de hoy – dijo la chica a modo de chiste sin obtener respuesta mas que una risa por parte de su rival – por lo que veo te gusto mi chiste – comento la chica

– tienes un curioso sentido del humor, este duelo será divertido – comento el chico – ¿Quién comienza el duelo? – pregunto el chico

– ten el honor de abrir el duelo – dijo la chica

"campo de action duel activado, magia campo de acción, _circo atlético_ activado"

Ante aquellas palabras el sistema de solid real visión se activó creando el escenario para el duelo, un enorme circo con mucha de la utilería que se utiliza para los espectáculos más frecuentes en esta, se podía apreciar los cañones, aros y trapecios, Etc.

Al ver que ya todo estaba preparado ambos duelistas activaron sus discos, el tablero por parte de Luan mostraba ser una sonrisa con hoyuelos y un borde azul, por parte de Darren se veía que es un tablero de color amarillo

– **duelistas encerrados en la batalla** – recito el chico

– **pateando la tierra y danzando en el aire al lado de sus monstruos** – dijo a modo de respuesta Luan

– **ellos irrumpen a través del campo** – recito una vez mas

– **¡contemplen, la última y la mejor evolución del duelo!, ACTION** – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo

– **DUEL** – termino por gritar la audiencia mientras que al mismo tiempo en el campo se rompía una burbuja la cual esparció cientos de cartas por el campo

DARREN 8000 LP VS LUAN 8000 LP

DARREN 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– de acuerdo, iniciare invocando a _artilusionista jinete de pelota_ (ATK 1000/DEF 1800 Nv 4), coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno – anuncio el chico con una sonrisa

LUAN 8000 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, coloco una carta boca abajo y ajusto la escala 4 de _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ y la escala 3 de _artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalos,_ ahora de forma normal invoco a _mago del péndulo artistamigo_ (ATK 1500/DEF 800 Nv 4), battle mago del péndulo ataca a su jinete – ordeno Luan

Ante lo indicado el monstruo de Luan comenzó a balancear el péndulo en su mano, el movimiento comenzó a generar una onda que amenazaba con destruir al monstruo

– no tan rápido, carta trampa muéstrate _fuerza del espejo tembloroso,_ mi carta no solo negara tu ataque, sino que también pasara a tu monstruo a defensa boca abajo y no lo podrás cambiar de posición – aclaro el chico mientras la carta generaba un enorme reflejo del monstruo de luan el cual temblaba y hacia que el monstruo de la chica se convirtiera en una esfera de energía enjaulada

– eso me hizo "temblar" de la impresión – comento la chica recibiendo una vez mas solo una risa de parte de Darren – termino mi turno, en este momento se activa el efecto péndulo de mi dragón, puedo destruirlo y agregar a un monstruo péndulo con un ATK de 1500 o menos, a mi mano agrego a _artistamigo robagarto_ – dijo mientras el dragón se desintegraba y Luan tomaba una carta que sobre salía de su deck

DARREN 8000 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, realizo una invocación por sacrificio, libero a mi jinete e invoco a _artilusionista hombre anuncio alado_ (ATK 1800/DEF 2100 Nv 5) en modo de ataque, battle hombre anuncio ataca su monstro en defensa – ordeno Darren

Acatando la orden de su amo, el artilusionista extendió su espada alzo el vuelo y callo en picada destruyendo al monstruo de Luan

– termino mi turno – anuncio

LUAN 8000 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, ajusto la escala 6 de _artistamigo robagarto_ y activo su efecto, como controlo otro artistamigo en mi otra zona péndulo puedo destruirlo y robar una carta – dijo mientras en monstruo se quitaba el sombrero y hacia una reverencia al público despidiéndose al mismo tiempo que Luan tomaba otra carta de su deck – coloco la escala 4 de _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ y coloco una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno activando una vez más la habilidad péndulo de mi dragón a mi mano agrego a otro monstruo con un ATK de 1500 o menos ahora agrego a _artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos_ – anuncio la chica tomando otra carta sobre saliente

DARREN 8000 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco a _artilusionista comerciante de la bonificación_ (ATK 1000/DEF 100 Nv 4) en modo de ataque, activo su efecto, envío al comerciante para que mi hombre anuncio gane 1000 puntos de ATK hasta el final del turno – dijo mientras el monstruo desaparecía y un aura naranja envolvía al otro artilusionista (ATK 2800) – battle, hombre anuncio ataca directamente a Luan – ordeno

El monstruo una vez mas alzo el vuelo teniendo como objetivo a Luan, la chica al instante dio salto hacia un trampolín que le permitió llegar a una plataforma elevada, tras aterrizar la chica corrió lo más rápido posible buscando una carta acción, la chica tubo suerte pues a un metro delante de ella se encontraba una carta, Luan rápidamente tomo la carta y la activo

– carta acción _carnaval de globos_ el daño que reciba de esta fase de batalla se divide a la mitad – dijo mientras la caída del monstruo de Darren fue amortiguada por varios globos de diferentes formas haciendo que el daño sea menor

ARTILUSIONISTA HOMBRE ANUNCIO ALADO 2800 / 2 = 1400 – 8000 LP = 6600 LP LUAN

– termino mi turno – dijo el chico

LUAN 6600 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, ajusto la escala 8 de _artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos,_ prepárate invocación péndulo desde mi mano _artistamigo resorganzo_ (ATK 1100/DEF 2400 Nv 4) y desde mi extra deck _mago del péndulo artistamigo_ (ATK 1500/DEF 800 Nv 4) y 2 _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) – menciono mientras que del techo de la carpa se abría un portal que dejo pasar a los cuatro monstruos llamados – activo el efecto de mi mago, puedo destruir 2 cartas en mi campo, destruyo mis escalas de péndulo – explico la chica mientras el péndulo del monstruo empezaba a balancearse y destruía las escalas péndulo de Luan – ahora por cada carta destruida puedo añadir a mi mano un monstruo "artistamigo" con diferente nombre – al momento de decir esto del deck de Luan salieron dos cartas que ella había seleccionado – a mi mano agrego a _artistamigo disolvedor de ojos anómalos_ y a _artistamigo bufón calaveracrobata_ y ajusto la escala 4 de disolvedor – en la parte del campo de Luan donde se posicionaban los monstruos péndulo apareció el monstruo péndulo – activo el efecto del disolvedor, puedo hacer una invocación por fusión utilizando monstruos en mi lado del campo como materiales – explico mientras en monstruo alzaba su báculo y apuntaba a dos monstruos en el campo de Luan quien dirigió su atención al público – ¡damas y caballeros, pido presten su atención al próximo acto que están a punto de presenciar! – exclamo mientras saludaba a todos haciendo sonreír a los niños

– **_dragón cuyos hermosos ojos brillan con luces bicolor, agraciada ave que te extiendes y haces ver tu acto, únanse y presenten al siguiente artista que deslumbrara con sus brillantes garras_** – mientras Luan recitaba estas palabras, el dragón péndulo y resorganzo eran elevados y en un punto estos dos monstruos empezaron a diluirse hasta que se formo una luz acompañada de explosiones de fuegos artificiales que emocionaban a los niños y sacaban una sonrisa en los adultos – **_presenta tu acto y deslúmbranos con tus ojos de diferentes colores_** invocación fusión aparece nivel 8 _artistamigo garra metálica de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 3000/DEF 2000 Nv 8) en modo de ataque además invocare de forma normal a _artistamigo bufón calaveracrobata_ (ATK 1800/DEF 100 Nv 4) en modo de ataque, se activa el efecto de calaveracrobata cuando es invocado de forma normal al campo, puedo agregar un monstruo péndulo "artistamigo", "mago" u "ojos anómalos" a mi mano desde mi deck, a mi mano agrego a _artistamigo águila de ignición_ y la ajusto con su escala 10, battle dragón péndulo ataca al hombre anuncio – ordeno luna extendiendo su mano indicando al monstruo de Darren quien mostro una expresión de miedo por la orden

Rápidamente el dragón soltó un rugido y tras correr unos pasos salto y expulso una llamarada de color rojo carmín que se dirigió hacia el monstruo dándole un golpe certero

– cuando el dragón péndulo entra en batalla contra otro monstruo el daño de batalla se duplica, **REACCION FORCE** – indico la chica mientras la llama se hacia mas potente

DRAGÓN PÉNDULO DE OJOS ANOMALOS ATK 2500 – ARTILUSIONISTA HOMBRE ANUNCIO ALADO ATK 1800 = 700 * 2 = 1400 – 8000 LP DARREN = 6600 LP DARREN

– ahora garra metálica ataca a Darren directamente – ordeno la chica mientras

El monstruo acatando la indicación de su dueña soltó un aullido mientras corría hacia Darren quien en busca de una action card salto a un cañón que lo disparo a lo mas alto de la carpa, mientras que el monstruo agitando una de sus patas lanzo una ráfaga que seguía a Darren quien seguía corriendo por el lugar buscando una carta, afortunadamente para el chico encontró una y la activo a tiempo

– carta de acción _gran escape_ niego el ataque y termina la fase de batalla – dijo el chico quien desapareció en una cortina de humo morada y reaparecía de nuevo en la parte baja de la carpa algo que asombro a los espectadores soltando gritos de aliento a lo que Darren respondió con una reverencia

– termino mi turno – dijo la chica sonriendo

DARREN 6600LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, bien esto está muy bien, it´s show time, con la escala 6 de _artilusionista malabarista revestido_ y la escala 2 de _burbuja gardna_ ajusto la escala péndulo – anuncio mientras colocaba las cartas en las respectivas zonas y en su tablero se mostraba la palabra {péndulo} al mismo momento que en el campo en la zona donde Darren empezó el duelo aparecieron los monstruos mostrando sus escalas – ahora puedo invocar monstruos cuyos niveles sean de 3 a 5, invocación péndulo, desde mi mano ven _artilusionista conductor de espejo_ (ATK 600/DEF 1400 Nv 4) en modo de defensa y también vengan desde mi extra deck mis monstruos _artilusionista hombre anuncio alado_ (ATK 1800/DEF 2100 Nv 5) y _artilusionista jinete de pelota_ (ATK 1000/DEF 1800 Nv 4) en modo de defensa, activo el efecto de mi conductor de espejo, puedo intercambiar el ataque y la defensa de un monstruo en el campo, intercambio los valores de tu calaveracrobata – sentencio mientras el monstruo movía su cuerpo reflejando una luz cegando al monstruo de Luan – por usar este efecto yo recibo 500 puntos de daño pero bueno, _¡the show must go on!_ – exclamo mientras alzaba las manos como si aumentara el volumen de su voz – con mis nivel 4 jinete de pelota y conductor de espejo construyo la red revestida – aviso mientras los dos monstruos nombrados se convertían en esferas de energía morada que fue absorbida por un agujero negro que se había formado en el piso, los niños que veían el duelo se acercaban para ver lo que pasaba

En cuanto el agujero desapareció sin antes liberar a un monstruo, todos quedaron desconcertados, los niños presentes veían por todas partes buscando al monstruo que fue invocado sin encontrarlo, de prónto desde el techo de la carpa se veía como una especia de bastón caía y se detenía casi a la mitad del campo de ambos lados del bastón se extendieron dos cuerdas de luz, poco después de que el bastos cayo una figura de considerable tamaño empezaba su descenso, pero a diferencia del bastón esta figura extendió grandes brazos y piernas, el monstruo extendió sus brazos tomando el bastón con el cual empezó a columpiarse por toda la plataforma, aquel monstruo mostraba ser una especie de arlequín que se columpiaba con total habilidad con ayuda del trapecio y mandaba un saludo a los niños quienes maravillados miraban como el monstruo iba y venia

– **_artesano del aire, cruza alrededor de nosotros con gracia_** – anuncio el chico mientras el monstruo seguía columpiándose y dando risas de diversión – invocación XYZ, rango 4 _artilusionista ilusionista del trapecio_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Ro 4), battle ilusionista del trapecio ataca al mago del péndulo – ordeno el chico

Al instante el monstruo trapecista quien se columpiaba por el campo fijo su mirada en el monstruo al que se le ordeno atacar y en una rápida maniobra el monstruo se columpio con los pies extendidos hacia adelante golpeando al monstruo que desapareció por el impacto

ARTILUSIONISTA ILUSIONISTA DEL TRAPECIO ATK 2500 – MAGO DEL PÉNDULO ARTISTAMIGO ATK 1500 = 1000 – 6600 LP = 5600 LP

– termino mi turno y el efecto de mi conductor de efecto termina, calaveracrobata recupera sus valores originales – anuncio

LUAN 5600 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– bien, robo, invocación péndulo, desde mi extra deck ven _artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2000/DEF 1000 Nv 5), prepárate, battle calaveracrobata ataca a su hombre anuncio – indico la chica

– activo el efecto de mi ilusionista el trapecio, desacoplo una unidad revestida, ahora puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo del jugador activo, dicho monstruo puedo hacer un segundo ataque, pero será destruido al final del turno – indico el chico mientras una de las esferas que rotaban en torno al monstruo desaparecía – selecciono a calaveracrobata para este efecto – indico mientras el monstruo era cubierto por un aura amarilla

Calaveracrobata no dudo ni un segundo y dando saltos acrobáticos llego con facilidad al monstruo en defensa listo para ahuyentar a su atacante con sus puntos de defensa que superaban a los del artistamigo

– activo el efecto de mi fénix de luz, puedo tributarlo y seleccionar un monstruo "artistamigo" en mi campo, el monstro seleccionado gana 1000 puntos de ATK, selecciono a calaveracrobata – dijo Luan mientras el monstruo se fortalecía

Al activarse el efecto del fénix este desapareció, calaveracrobata se fortaleció y golpeo al monstruo en defensa con tal poder que este desapareció al convertirse en polvo dorado

– bien, segundo ataque, calaveracrobata ataca a su ilusionista – ordeno una vez más la chica

Al instante ambos monstruos arlequín se encararon y de una patada similar a la que el ilusionista había dado al mago del péndulo, el calaveracrobata destruyo al monstruo, pero Darren no recibió daño

– por efecto de mi ilusionista no recibo daño que sea menor a su ATK, además cuando el ilusionista del péndulo es destruido, puedo invocar otro monstruo "artilusionista" desde mi deck – del deck de Darren se asomo la carta que invocaría al campo – ven al campo _artilusionista bailarina de fuego_ (ATK 1400/DEF 1200 Nv 4) en modo de defensa – el monstruo apareció adoptando una posición defensiva

– prosigo, dragón péndulo ataca a su bailarina – ordeno a lo que el monstruo con su llamarada destruyo al monstruo

– por efecto de mi bailarina, cuando es destruida puedo seleccionar un monstruo, el monstruo pierde 500 puntos de ATK, escojo a tu dragón – indico el chico mientras el dragón se debilitaba

– garra metálica, ataca directamente – ordeno una vez mas

Al igual que la ultima vez el monstruo de Luan procedió a atacar al instante en que Darren una vez más escapaba del monstruo buscando una vez mas otra action card, el chico esta vez hayo la carta en un trampolín al cual salto y tomo la carta

– carta de acción _seguro de pelea,_ tus monstruos no pueden declarar ataque – indico mientras el monstruo de Luan detenía su ataque

– termino mi turno – indico

AUDIENCIA

Los niños presentes en la arena veían maravillados el duelo, algunos apoyan a Darren y sus artilusionista mientras que los demás apoyan a los artistamigo de Luan, todos atentos a lo que pasaba, mientras que en sus asientos Liam y Lincoln veían el duelo con una sonrisa

– oye Lincoln, no sabía que tu hermana también tenía un deck ojos anómalos – comento el chico

– te equivocas Liam, Luan posee un deck compuesto en su mayoría por no decir todo de artistamigo – aclaro el chico

– entonces, ¿porque también usa dragones? – pregunto confundido

– eso es fácil, el arquetipo de los ojos anómalos, artistamigo y magos péndulo son compatibles, mi deck posee algunos magos y artistamigos, pero esos artistamigos son ojos anómalos y los magos son muy útiles – aclaro el chico mientras aclaraba las dudas de su amigo

– ya veo, por cierto, tus hermanas te enseñaron a combatir, ¿verdad? – dijo el chico peli naranja

– sip, si no fuera por ellas, yo no sería un duelista – confeso

DARREN 6100LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– por efecto de mi ilusionista, tu calaveracrobata es destruido – menciono mientras el monstruo era desintegrado – robo, invocación péndulo, desde mi mano _artilusionista fuegofelpa_ (ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Nv 4) en modo de defensa y desde mi extra deck _artilusionista hombre anuncio alado_ (ATK 1800/DEF 2100 Nv 5) y _bailarina de fuego_ (ATK 1400/DEF 1200 Nv 4) en modo de defensa, prepárate Luan, con mis nivel 4 fuegofelpa y bailarina construyo la red revestida – indico el chico

Una vez mas los monstruos señalados se convirtieron en energía dorada y fueron succionados por el agujero negro recreando una vez más la misma introducción del monstruo artilusionista

– ¡once again he enters the scene¡ – exclamo una vez más con su ingles ilusionando a los niños por ver una vez más a aquel trapecista – ** _artesano del aire, cruza alrededor de nosotros con gracia_** , invocación XYZ, rango 4 _artilusionista ilusionista del trapecio_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Ro 4), battle ilusionista ataca al dragón péndulo – ordeno, el monstruo ataco al dragón con una patada desintegrándolo en el acto

ARTILUSIONISTA ILUSIONISTA DEL TRAPECIO ATK 2500 – DRAGÓN PÉNDULO DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2000 = 500 – 5600 LP = 5100 LP

– termino mi turno – aviso el chico

LUAN 5100 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de resorganzo en mi cementerio, lo remuevo del juego y regreso a mi mano a los monstruos péndulo en mis zonas del péndulo – explico la chica mientras sacaba al monstruo de su cementerio y lo guardaba a parte y luego tomaba las cartas en sus zonas del péndulo – ahora con la escala 2 de _artistamigo gongato_ y la escala 10 de _águila ígnea_ ajusto la escala péndulo – exclamo mientras en el campo se alzaba la nueva escala péndulo – ahora puedo invocar monstruos con niveles del 3 al 9, invocación péndulo, vuelva desde el extra deck mis 2 _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) y a _artistamigo bufón calaveracrobata_ (ATK 1800/DEF 100 Nv 4) en modo de ataque, battle garra metálica ataca a su ilusionista del trapecio – ordeno la chica – en este momento se activa el efecto de garra metálica, cada que garra metálica declara un ataque todos los monstruos en mi control ganan 300 puntos de ATK – explicó la chica

– activo el efecto de mi ilusionista y lo aplico a tu garra metálica – exclamo el chico antes de que el monstruo completara el ataque

El monstruo ataco al arlequín utilizando sus garras con las cuales soltó un fuerte zarpazo que desintegro al acróbata

– se activa el efecto de mi ilusionista, como el daño es menor al ATK de mi ilusionista no recibo daño de batalla y además cuando es destruido puedo invocar otro "artilusionista" desde mi deck – del Deck de Darren se asomaba la carta que quería invocar – invoco a otro _artilusionista hombre anuncio alado_ (ATK 1800/DEF 2100 Nv 5) en modo de defensa – anuncio el chico

– segundo ataque, garra metálica ataca a una de los hombre anuncio, como esta declarando un segundo ataque su efecto se vuelve a activar aumentando 300 puntos de ATK más a los demás monstruos – mientras el ataque del monstruo fusión incrementaba este volvió a golpear con su zarpa a uno de los monstruos – ahora dragón péndulo ataca al hombre del anuncio restante – acatando las ordenes de su dueño el monstruo lanzo una llamarada que desintegro al monstruo

– por último, calaveracrobata ataca a Darren directamente – ordeno la chica

– no lo creo, activo el efecto de mi jinete en pelota que esta en el cementerio – comento el chico mientras extraía al monstruo del cementerio – como estas declarando un ataque con un monstruo, el cual fue invocado de forma especial, puedo invocar este monstruo de modo especial a mi campo, así que ven _artilusionista jinete de pelota_ (ATK 1000/DEF 1800 Nv 4) en modo de defensa – acto seguido el monstruo llamado apareció en el campo

Aunque el chico llamo a un monstruo, el recién llegado pronto fue destruido por calaveracrobata que con una patada lo destruyo

– termino mi turno – aclaro la chica mientras garra metálica era destruido acto que desilusiono a los niños por la desaparición de tal monstruo – vaya que tus trucos son especiales, Darren –

– por efecto de mi ilusionista del trapecio, tu garra metálica es destruida al final del turno – comento el chico

DARREN 6100 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invocación péndulo, desde el extra deck preséntense una vez más al escenario mis monstruos, _artilusionista jinete de pelota_ (ATK 1000/DEF 1800 Nv 4) y los 2 otro _artilusionista hombre anuncio alado_ (ATK 1800/DEF 2100 Nv 5) en modo de defensa – una vez mas el campo de Darren se lleno por la presencia de los artilusionista – niños y niñas, ¿se han impresionado con nuestro maestro del trapecio? – pregunto el chico obteniendo como respuesta múltiples gritos afirmando – pues están por conocer a la compañera de nuestro maestro del trapecio, activo la carta mágica _fusión del péndulo_ puedo realizar una invocación de fusión utilizando los monstruos en mi zona péndulo – explico el chico mientras los monstruos péndulo dejaban sus posiciones

Al momento en que los monstruos desaparecieron, del cielo se despliega una trapecio parecido al del ilusionista con la diferencia que las cuerdas que colgaban de este eran de un color morada y el bastón era del mismo color, seguido del trapecio que apareció descendió un monstruo femenino que al igual que el ilusionista esta se balanceaba por todo el escenario

– **_artista que juegas y maniobras con los dorados aros de poder, burbuja cuyo espectáculo cuida a los artistas, mézclense y den paso al siguiente acto_** – recitaba el chico mientras los monstruos se diluían hasta desaparecer y dar paso al siguiente monstruo. Al momento en que los monstruos desaparecieron, del cielo se despliega una trapecio parecido al del ilusionista con la diferencia que las cuerdas que colgaban de este eran de un color morada y el bastón era del mismo color, seguido del trapecio que apareció descendió un monstruo femenino que al igual que el ilusionista esta se balanceaba por todo el escenario

– **_preséntate bruja que corres atreves del cielo_** , invocación fusión, ven nivel 7 _artilusionista bruja de la fuerza del trapecio_ (ATK 2400/DEF 1800 Nv 7) en modo de ataque, battle bruja de la fuerza ataca a calaveracrobata – ordeno el chico

Acatando la orden la acróbata se colgó del trapecio con las piernas y empezó a columpiarse tras obtener el impulso necesario, el monstruo acróbata tomo dirección a calaveracrobata para atacarlo y en medio de aquella animación de ataque

– se activa el efecto de mi bruja, cuando un "artilusionista" entra en batalla, el monstruo de mi adversario pierde 600 puntos de ATK – menciono mientras el ataque de calaveracrobata perdía ataque

Tras esto el ataque de la bruja continúo dando como resultado la destrucción del calaveracrobata quien se convirtió en polvo dorado

ARTILUSIONISTA BRUJA DE LA FUERZA DEL TRAPECIO ATK 2400 – ARTISTAMIGO BUFON CALAVERACROBATA ATK 1200 = 1200 – 5100 = 3900 LP

– termino mi turno – dijo el chico con una sonrisa hacia Luan

LUAN 3900 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invocación péndulo vengan dese el extra deck _artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2000/DEF 1000 Nv 5), a _artistamigo bufón calaveracrobata_ (ATK 1800/DEF 100 Nv 4) y desde mi mano _artistamigo disolvedor de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2000/DEF 2600 Nv 8) en modo de ataque – anuncio mientras los monstruos se presentaban en el campo – atención querido publico están a punto de presenciar un nuevo acto, será un deleite para mi presentar a la siguiente atracción de este show, ahora activo el efecto de mi disolvedor, puedo utilizar esta carta junto a otro monstruo en mi lado del campo para una invocación por fusión, lo fusiono con mi dragón péndulo – anuncio la chica

– **_artista que diluyes la realidad, dragón de hermosos ojos hetero crómicos combínense en los ojos del dragón_** – recito al momento en que los monstruos se fusionaban en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales – **_preséntate nivel 8 dragón arcano, portador de magia antigua_** _dragón péndulo de ojos rúnicos_ (ATK 3000/DEF 2000 Nv 8) – ante los presentes se presentó el nuevo dragón que aunque intimidante llamaba la atención de los niños que en ningún momento del duelo parecían aburridos – battle ojos rúnicos ataca al jinete de pelota – ordeno Luan

– no tan rápido Luan, por efecto de mi bruja tu ojos rúnicos pierde 600 puntos de ATK – recordó el chico el efecto de su bruja

– eso es lo que crees querido Darren, pero el turno en el que mi ojos rúnicos es invocado por fusión ninguna magia, trampa o efecto de monstruo lo puede tocar – dijo sonriente la chica

En la espalda del monstruo en donde portaba un arco de color dorado se ensandecieron tres luces las cuales dibujaban un triángulo perfecto, al instante en que ataco al monstruo con un rayo de energía blanco disparado por el arco dorado una de las luces se apago

– además al haber utilizado a un lanzador de conjuros de nivel 5 o mayor, ojos rúnicos puede realizar tres ataques esta fase de batalla – comento teniendo como objetivo a los demás monstruos de Darren

– por efecto de mi brujo mientras controle otro "artilusionista" mi bruja no puede ser seleccionado por efectos o por ataques – explico el chico

– bien entonces derrotare a los demás monstruos – dijo la chica – ojos rúnicos ataca a los 2 hombres anuncio – ordeno la chica una vez mas

El dragón realizo la misma acción que la anterior, destruyendo con su poder a los dos monstruos a los que se le ordeno eliminar y evitando el efecto de la bruja de Darren

– termino mi turno – exclamo La chica

DARREN 6100 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, battle bruja de la fuerza ataca a calaveracrobata – ordeno el chico – y recuerda que cuando un "artilusionista" entra en batalla el monstruo oponente pierde 600 puntos de ATK – recordó el chico

Una vez más la acróbata empezaba a columpiarse hasta volver a golpear a calaveracrobata, sin embargo, Luan salto a la espalda de ojos rúnicos en donde se mantuvo suspendida en el arco dorado de la espalda del dragón, la chica le indico al dragón que avanzara por el lugar, el dragón comenzó a levitar por toda la carpa y Luan empezaba a buscar con la mirada hasta dar con una action card la cual tomo de una balos sostenido por un tobo adherido a una columna

– carta de acción _milagro_ mi monstruo no será destruido y el daño se divide a la mitad – anuncio la chica creyendo que salvo a su monstruo

Calaveracrobata por acción de la magia esquivo el ataque de la artista y Luan no noto que Darren también empezó a buscar una action card, el chico corría saltando hacia brincolines y siendo disparado una vez más por el cañón encontrando la action card que necesitaba

– carta de acción _no acción_ tu carta de acción queda negada – dijo el chico mientras la magia de Luan se quedaba bocabajo

Al ver que la magia de acción quedo invalidada la bruja realizo una vez más el ataque consiguiendo una vez más tener al calaveracrobata en su mira

– alto activo el efecto de fénix de luz, lo sacrifico e incremento en 1000 el ATK de calaveracrobata – dijo la chica liberando al Enix

antes de desaparecer el monstruo artistamigo miro al público y quitándose su sombrero dio una reverencia despidiéndose de la audiencia

ARTILUSIONISTA BRUJA DE LA FUERZA DEL TRAPECIO ATK 2400 – ARTISTAMIGO BUFON CALAVERACROBATA ATK 2200 = 200 – 3900 = 3700 LP

– carta trampa actívate, _resurrección del artistamigo_ como destruiste a un artistamigo puedo invocar un "artistamigo" de mi cementerio, renace nivel 8 _artistamigo garra metálica de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 3000/DEF 2000 Nv 8) en modo de ataque – dijo la chica invocando al primer monstruo de fusión alegrando a los niños que quedaron fascinados por el monstruo

– termino mi turno – dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa

LUAN 3700 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invocación péndulo, desde mi mano y extra deck _mago del péndulo artistamigo_ (ATK 1500/DEF 800 Nv 4) y desde el extra deck ven a _artistamigo bufón calaveracrobata_ (ATK 1800/DEF 100 Nv 4) y activo el efecto de uno de mis magos del péndulo, puedo destruir hasta 2 cartas y añadir una carta "artistamigo" por cada carta destruida, niños y niñas es hora de despedirse de nuestro querido amigo garra metálica – anuncio Luan mientras los niños pedían no destruir al monstruo y mientras por su parte el monstruo lobo fusión se despedía ladeando una de sus garras de un lado a otro hasta desaparecer – a mi mano agrego a _artistamigo garra de plata_ (ATK 1800/DEF 700 Nv 4) y lo invoco de forma normal en modo de ataque, querido publico están por presenciar la aparición de una criatura aterradora, no les voy a mentir aquellos que no crean soportar lo siguiente cúbranse sus ojos y esperen mi indicación – advirtió Luan mientras algunos niños se cubrían los ojos con las manos sin lograr el objetivo ya que todos abrían un poco los dedos para asomar un ojo y ver lo que pasaría – ahora con mis nivel 4 garra de plata y mago del péndulo construyo la red revestida – indico la chica mientras los señalados se convertían en esferas de energía morada que fueron succionadas por un agujero negro

– **_dragón que resides en la oscuridad, ven al campo y muéstranos tu acto de rebelión_** – recitaba mientras una neblina negra cubría una porción del campo en donde se veía una silueta negra – invocación XYZ ven rango 4 _dragón xyz rebelión oscura_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Ro 4) – menciono mientras el monstruo se mostraba en el campo

Ante la presencia de tan icónico dragón en el campo los niños soltaron gritos de algarabía por ver a aquel dragón que, aunque daba terror también impresionaba

– y con mis otros nivel 4 construyo otra red revestida – indico una vez mas mientras los otros dos monstruos repetían la animación de la invocación XYZ – **_artillero que burlas las defensas preséntate y acaba con tus enemigos_** invocación XYZ ven rango 4 _Castel, el cañonero mosquetero_ (ATK 2000/DEF 1500 Ro 4), battle ojos rúnicos, ataca a la bruja de la fuerza – ordeno la chica

– por efecto de mi bruja tu monstruo pierde 600 puntos de ATK y como tendrán el mismo ataque ambos se destruirán – comento el chico

– no lo creo – dijo la chica recogiendo una cata del piso frente a ella – carta de acción _inmersión profunda_ ojos rúnicos ganara 1000 puntos de ATK – aclaro el efecto de la carta

Ante el aumento de poder el monstruo de Luan ataco a la monstruo trapecista destruyéndola en el proceso y generándole daño a Darren quien ya veía próxima su derrota

DRAGÓN PÉNDULO DE OJOS RUNICOS ATK 3400 – ARTILUSIONISTA BRUJA DE LA FUERZA DEL TRAPECIO ATK 2400 = 1000 – 6100 = 5100

Antes de continuar con su ataque Luan una vez más monto a ojos rúnicos recorriendo la pista mientras que Darren hacia lo mismo a pie sin encontrar una action card, mientras que por su parte Luan encontró una que le beneficiaria mucho en el momento

– rebelión oscura ataca a Darren directamente – ordeno Luan

Acatando la indicación de su dueña el dragón comenzó a acumular energía en su boca y antes de que pudiera liberarla Luan activo la action card que hayo – carta de acción _nanana_ rebelión oscura gana700 puntos de ATK – dijo la chica mientras la energía que rebelión oscura junto en su boca incrementaba de tamaño y la libero con dirección a Darren

DRAGÓN XYZ REBELION OSCURA ATK 3200 – 5100 LP = 1900 LP

– ahora Castel ataca a Darren directamente – ordeno una vez mas mientras que con el arma que portaba el monstruo, este apunto a Darren disparando balines que le quitaron a Darren lo último de sus LP

CASTEL, EL CAÑONERO MOSQUETERO 2000 – 1900 LP = 0 LP

LUAN 3700 LP VS DARREN 0 LP = GANADOR LUAN

En cuanto los LP de Darren desaparecieron el campo de acción se apago y Luan se acerco a Darren para darle la mano, el chico acepto gustoso el acto de amistad por parte de la castaña quien le sonrío ambos chicos miraron hacia la audiencia quienes le aplaudían y vitoreaban, a todos estos los dos actores dieron una reverencia agradeciendo aquello

Cuando todo termino los hermanos Loud salían del estadio, Lincoln no paraba de vitorear a su hermana y de darle cumplidos el chico siempre disfrutaba un buen duelo de acción y su hermana sabia como dar un buen duelo, cuando los dos hermanos regresaron a la casa Loud, la luna estaba por reclamar el firmamento, todos los Loud se habían ido a dormir temprano puesto que al día siguiente era lunes y eso significaba reanudar actividades laborales y escolares, sin embargo a Lincoln poco le importaba que fuera Domingo en la noche puesto que no dejaba de pensar en el maravilloso duelo de su hermano

 **Que les dije, mi hermana es una gran duelista de acción y hoy lo comprobaron, hoy fue un gran día como lo fue ayer, así que no importa que mañana nada podrá ponerme de malas y hablando de mañana mejor me duermo que mañana hay escuela, nos vemos en otra ocasión**

* * *

LISTO, el ultimo capitulo del año, vaya ya paso otro año, que les parece, bueno yo me despido y les deseo un feliz año nuevo, llévense esta pequeña reflexión como un regalo de año nuevo

"vemos al futuro para olvidar el pasado y no nos damos cuenta de cómo nuestro presente se convierte el aquello que queremos olvidar, no busquen un futuro para olvidar el pasado, vivan el ahora pues es un regalo, aprendan del pasado que es parte su historia y aplique esas experiencias para crear un mejor futuro"

Bueno eso es todo por este año les deseo un feliz 2018 se despide soulfox23


	5. Chapter 5: preparaciones

Hola que tal a todos aquí soulfox22 trayendo este nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, ahora este capitulo es el primero que escribo al menos de este fic y de este año, bueno creo que me di a entender, espero les guste

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. **hola =** narra Lincoln

. _hola = flash back_

. "hola" = pensamiento

. _hola: nombres de cartas_

. hola = notas

Capítulo 5: preparaciones

* * *

Lunes en la mañana, la casa Loud como siempre se encontraba en caos las hijas e hijo del matrimonio comenzaban el día y como toda buena jornada esta empezaba con la comida mas importante del día, el desayuno, como siempre las menores se sentaban en la mesa de niños mientras que las hermanas mayores acompañaban a sus padres en la otra mesa (disculpen, pero no recuerdo en que mesa se sentaba Lincoln así que lo pondré con las mayores), el desayuno transcurría con normalidad mientras la familia conversaba amenamente

– bueno mis amores, será mejor que vayan por sus cosas que ya casi es hora de que vayan a la escuela – comento Rita Loud mientras

Un si al unísono de sus hijas e hijo se escuchó al momento en que todas subían por sus cosas y regresaban a la planta baja para irse a sus respectivas escuelas, las hermanas y hermano Loud subieron a la vanzilla de la familia donde su padre los llevo a sus respectivos colegios, cuando por fin llevo a los menores quienes se despidieron de su padre este asomo su cabeza por la ventana del auto

– cuídense mucho – se despidió el seños Loud

A aquella despedida se escucho un si por parte de los Loud menores quienes ingresaban a la primaria para dar inicio a las actividades escolares, Lincoln se encontró con Clyde en el salón y al ver que todavía tenían tiempo empezaron una conversación sobre lo que los chicos habían hecho el fin de semana, Lincoln le conto lo que paso el sábado con el duelo de Luna

– vaya, tu hermana si que es madura a pesar de todo – comento el moreno – por cierto Lincoln me entere por parte de Liam que ayer acompañaste a Luan a un action duel, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal estuvo? – pregunto el chico entusiasmado

– fue lo mejor, tanto Luan como su adversario eran excelentes artistas, el como tanto sus acrobacias individuales como la combinación de sus monstruos fue increíble – comento el chico con entusiasmo mientras recordaba el duelo del día anterior

Después de un rato la profesora ingreso al salón dando inicio a las clases, de esta forma la jornada escolar en la primaria de Royal Woods cuando la hora del almuerzo llego como siempre el dúo de amigos inseparables se reunió en la cafetería escolar, a los dos se les integraron sus demás amigos, todos platicaban y comentaban lo que habían hecho ese fin de semana

Una vez que el descanso termino y las clases retomaron su curso, el dúo de amigos se incorporo a las clases y cuando por fin las clases terminaron los dos chicos empezaron a guardar sus cosas y salieron del edificio, en la entrada del colegio los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que varios jóvenes se encontraban acumulados frente a un anuncio que se encontraba estampado en un poste de luz cerca de la edificación

– ¿Por qué todo este alboroto? – pregunto Clyde mientras se acerca al centro de todo el tumulto de gente en compañía de Lincoln – un anuncio, veamos que dice – dijo mientras trataba de leer el cartel

– "torneo de duel monster local" – leyó Lincoln – "todos los jóvenes de entre 10 a 15 años están invitados a participar en el torneo de duelo de monstruos de Royal Woods" – siguió leyendo con entusiasmo – "el torneo será llevado a cabo el día sábado D-M-2018 a partir de las 11:00 AM en el parque de royal Woods en la zona de duelos"– seguía leyendo – "requisitos: deck, disk duel y ser habitante de Royal Woods", Clyde, ¿sabes qué significa esto? – pregunto con entusiasmo el chico

– claro que si podemos participar en el torneo – comento el chico moreno

– obviamente y para estar listos nos prepararemos toda la semana – propuso el chico

– cuenta conmigo amigo – afirmo Clyde

– bien nos vemos en el parque en una hora – comento el albino separándose de su amigo para ir a su casa

Lincoln caminaba directamente a su casa mientras en su mente solo podía pensar en como seria ese sábado, el chico se imaginaba a Clyde y a el combatiendo en duelos hasta llegar a la final, paso un buen rato y el chico llego a su casa sin que este se diera cuenta ya que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos

 **Increíble, por fin una oportunidad para poder ingresar de una forma más oficial al mundo de los duelos, les aseguro que hare todo lo posible y ganare ese torneo o dejo de llamarme Lincoln Loud, ahora si me disculpan tengo que prepararme para reunirme con Clyde en el parque y podamos empezar a practicar**

Una vez el chico ingreso a su casa algo lo alerto, esto es por que desde que ingreso a la casa no había rastro del caos generado por sus hermanas lo cual lo ponía en alerta y nervioso por lo que tal vez se avecinaba, el chico busco con la mirada a sus hermanas, la llegada de las mencionadas no se hizo esperar ya que a los pocos minutos de que el chico entrara a la casa y como si fuera una estampida de animales salvajes el piso de madera comenzó a temblar, de la planta alta de la casa las diez hermanas del albino bajaban a toda velocidad para al final rodear al chico abordándolo con peticiones de sus hermanas las cuales no entendía ya que todas hablaban al mismo tiempo

– ¡CHICAS! – grito con fuerza el chico para frenar tanto escandalo – una por una díganme que es lo que pasa – pidió el chico

– necesitamos que nos ayudes – gritaron todas al unísono

– bien y, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? – pregunto el chico

– el miércoles necesito que me acompañes a comprar unos discos – dijo Luna

– quiero que escuches mis poemas y me des tu opinión – dijo Lucy

– yo necesito que mañana me ayudes con mi rutina de comedia – explico Luan

– necesito que mañana modeles algunos diseños que tengo preparados – pidió Leni

– necesito que el miércoles me ayudes con mi entrenamiento de basket ball – pidió Lynn

– quiero que me acompañes a un concurso de belleza el jueves – pidió Lola

– el viernes tengo programado la aplicación de un experimento muy importante y requiero de tu asistencia – dijo Lisa

– pero chicas, ya tenia planeada la semana entera – argumento el chico

– por favor – soltaron al unísono las hermanas que requerían la ayuda de Lincoln mirando al susodicho con ojos de cachorro

 **Si me conocen lo suficiente saben que al final voy a ceder, además son mis hermanas y ellas necesitan de mí, no puedo decirles que no, tal parece que tendré que cancelar mis planes con Clyde y tendré que esperar a tener suerte para el torneo si es que decido participar, bueno ahora mejor me apuro y le digo a Clyde que se cancela nuestra sesión de entrenamiento**

– bien chicas, las ayudare solo denme un momento y ahora regreso, mientras decidan a quien voy a ayudar primero – comento el chico subiendo a su cuarto y dejando sus cosas, tomo su walkie-talkie – Clyde amigo me escuchas – dijo el chico atreves de la bocina del comunicador

– hola Lincoln, ¿Qué sucede? – respondió el moreno por medio de la bocina

– lo siento amigo pero tengo que cancelar la práctica, mis hermanas necesitan de mi ayuda – explico el albino

– de acuerdo amigo ya será mañana – comento Clyde

– no creo poder, tal paree que ellas necesitan de mi ayuda toda la semana, a lo mejor podemos practicar en el descanso en la escuela – propuso el chico

– me parece bien, nos vemos mañana amigo – se despidió Clyde

Después de despedirse de su amigo Lincoln bajo a la recepción donde se encontró con sus hermanas quienes ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en quien seria la primera quien tendría la ayuda del albino

– bien chicas, ¿a quién ayudare primero? – pregunto el chico

– esa seria yo – menciono Lucy apareciendo detrás de Lincoln quien salto del susto – suspiro – dijo su frase para luego ir con Lincoln a su habitación

Después de eso y durante algunas horas Lucy leía algunos poemas de su autoría, Lincoln escuchaba atentamente cada una y aunque en algunos momentos estuvo cabeceando del sueño este prestaba total atención a los poemas, cada que Lucy terminaba de leer algún poema Lincoln le daba su opinión o la felicitaba cosa que aunque la chica gótica nunca demostraba ella estaba feliz por que su hermano mayor le prestara atención

Tras tomar un pequeño descanso Lincoln observo la habitación con detenimiento, pero algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho alguien quien estaba detrás de su hermana, aquel que llamo la atención de Lincoln fue nada mas y nada menos que el espíritu de su Kuriboh quien parecía evitarlo cosa que le parecía raro a Lincoln, ya que desde que el chico fue consiente de la presencia de la criatura esta se hacia mas presente en la vida del chico a tal punto en el que Lincoln lo veía como un amigo mas

– kuriboh, ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto el chico extrañado de que la criatura no esté junto a el

La criatura se altero al ser descubierta tras de la hermana de su protegido, al ver que el chico lo llamo la criatura desvió la mirada sin ningún tipo de cuidado levantando aun mas la sorpresa en Lincoln, al ver que el chico lo seguía observando el espíritu se escondió aun mas tras de Lucy

– Lucy Kuriboh me está evitando, ¿sabes por qué? – pregunto Lincoln a su hermana siendo que esta era la única persona aparte de él que podía ver a la criatura

– no lo sé, suspiro – respondió la chica de forma rápida

– bueno, será mejor que ya vaya con Leni – dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación

– suspiro, de acuerdo nos vemos – dijo al ver que su hermano salía de la habitación – será mejor que seas más discreto si queremos que esto funcione, suspiro – dijo mirando a la criatura tras de ella

– kuuu – soltó en forma de suspiro de relajación la criatura

Regresando con Lincoln este se encontraba en la habitación de las hermanas mayores de la familia, Leni le pedía a Lincoln que se probara algunas prendas que ella había terminado de hacer, el chico uno tras otro se probaba ropa de su misma talla o unas cuantas tallas mayores a la de él, con cada prenda que se probaba Leni lo observaba con detenimiento revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, cada vez que la chica daba su aprobación le pedía al chico cambiar de prenda

Al final y después de otro par de horas el chico termino con los favores que sus hermanas le habían pedido ese día, después de estar por fin libre el chico se dio cuenta de que ya solo le daba tiempo de hacer sus tareas para la escuela, por lo que puso manos a la obra y se apuro con sus tareas, cuando por fin termino el chico volvió a buscar con la mirada al kuriboh, sin embargo esta vez el chico fue incapaz de encontrarlo

 **Que raro, kuriboh a estado actuando raro, todo estaba bien esta mañana como siempre el permanecía cerca de mi pero desde que regrese de la escuela me ha estado evitando y eso sique es extraño, averiguare que es lo que pasa**

el resto de la semana fue prácticamente la misma rutina para Lincoln, durante los descansos en la escuela el y Clyde empezaban duelos para practicar pero estos nunca eran concluidos por la falta del tiempo y como después de la escuela Lincoln se comprometió con sus hermanas a ayudarlas este no tenia tiempo para poder prepararse a adecuadamente, los días pasaban y la mecánica se repetía aunque agradecía que algunas de sus hermanas lo sacaba de la casa para cumplir con las cosas que requerían, a Lincoln eso le agradaba por que así podía despejar su mente

cuando el viernes llego y con el, el turno de Lisa, Lincoln se había preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir cuando Lincoln entro a la habitación de las hermanas menores de la familia este observo como la niña genio de la familia se encontraba escribiendo algunas ecuaciones en un pizarrón dentro de la habitación, mientras que en una mesa de la habitación se podía ver un matraz con un liquido morado eléctrico

– Lisa, ¿en que exactamente necesitas de mi ayuda? – pregunto el albino a la científica

– veras homo-sapiens, requiero de tu asistencia para que probaras esta fórmula que he diseñado – dijo mostrando un frasco con el mismo liquido morado que había en el matraz

– ¿Qué es lo que esta cosa me hará exactamente Lisa? – pregunto con temor el chico – porque te advierto que no quiero brillar en la oscuridad como Luan – advirtió el chico

– tranquilo, este suero es un estimulante para la percepción cognitiva, lo diseñe para facilitar el proceso cognitivo y el mejoramiento de la comprensión y asociación de la información – explico la chica mirando a su hermano quien no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que decía la chica quien suspiro con fastidio – este suero facilitara el aprendizaje y la comprensión de la información – explico con mas simplicidad

Tras la pequeña conversación y que Lisa le asegurara que lo que tomaría no le perjudicaría de algún modo el chico aun con duda tomo el frasco con su mano derecha y tras observar con miedo el liquido morado por unos segundos lo dirigió a su boca y se lo empino tomando rápidamente cada gota del brebaje, después de beberlo todo y retirar el embace de su boca Lincoln mostro cara de asco

– sabe asqueroso, si vas a hacer este tipo de cosas asegúrate de ponerle, aunque sea un sabor agradable – argumento el chico

– bien lo tendré en cuanta para la próxima – dijo la chica mientras anotaba en una libreta lo que observaba en su hermano – dime que es lo que sientes – pidió la chica

– me duele un poco la cabeza, pero aparte de eso no siento nada raro – Lincoln dirigió su mirada hacia la pizarra en la habitación – ¿de que son estas ecuaciones? – pregunto el chico

– son fórmulas que realice para poner en evidencia la teoría del multiverso – antes de seguir explicando lo que eran esas fórmulas con su léxico la chica suspiro y cambio su forma de hablar – estas ecuaciones son para… – estaba por explicar, pero Lincoln la detuvo

– se lo que es esa teoría, explica que existen múltiples versiones de la tierra vibrando en diferentes frecuencias en el espacio-tiempo, estas versiones de la tierra contienen cambios ya sean ligeros o muy notables – explico el chico asombrando a la científica quien no creía lo que veía – oye tal parece que tu poción si funciona – dijo el chico

– tal parece, pero aun tengo que afinar algunas cosas, ¿aun te duele la cabeza? – pregunto con algarabía la chica mientras anotaba las observaciones en su libreta

– si, todavía me duele un poco – respondió el chico

Tras comprobar que el brebaje funcionaba Lisa puso a prueba a Lincoln enseñándole ecuaciones que para una persona promedio se le dificultaría un poco, pero para sorpresa de la chica genio Lincoln podía entender con claridad las cosas, al cabo de unas tres horas el efecto del brebaje había acabado y la chica le agradecía a Lincoln por su cooperación

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y Lincoln se pasaba pensando en si participaría en el torneo, también seguía en busca de su amigo espíritu ya que durante toda la semana este lo estuvo evitando, cuando por fin la noche reclamo el firmamento en Royal Woods todos en la casa Loud se preparaban para dormir

 **Bueno me alegra poder ayudar a mis hermanas, pero ya lo pensé bien y no participare en el torneo, no me siento preparado y no quiero ir y hacer el ridículo, mejor espero a otra ocasión, además no tengo idea de lo que le pasa a kuriboh no a querido hablarme y estar conmigo durante toda la semana, bueno será mejor que ya me voy a dormir**

Tras la reparación que brindaba el descanso nocturno las actividades en la casa Loud eran retomadas, Lincoln despertaba y se vestía con su look habitual, al bajar a la cocina se encontró con sus padres y hermanas que tal parece lo esperaban en la cocina con el desayuno listo, aquella comida tan importante transcurrió con el nivel de calma de la casa Loud

– dime hijo, ¿algo que tengas planeado para hoy? – pregunto su padre

– nada en realidad papá – respondió Lincoln con tranquilidad

– ¿enserio? – pregunto su madre

– si – respondió el chico – bueno de hecho va a realizarse un torneo de duel monster, pero no pienso participar – dijo el chico

– ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿¡POR QUE!? – preguntaron todos por aquella respuesta

– bueno es que no creo poder estar a la altura de los que vayan a participar – expuso el chico

– bromeas, ¿verdad? – pregunto Luna

– tu eres un gran duelista – dijo Lori

– además ya teníamos preparado todo para ir a apoyarte – dijo Leni

– espera, ¿que? – reacciono Lincoln ante lo dicho por la segunda mayor – ¿ustedes ya lo sabian? – pregunto incrédulo a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza – ¿cómo? – pregunto

– bueno no es como que te haya escuchado cuando se lo dijiste a Clyde – dijo Lola con nerviosismo

– de todas formas, no pienso ir – dijo Lincoln

– tienes que ir esta es tu oportunidad – refuto Luan

– pero qué tal si hago el ridículo – dijo Lincoln

– no lo harás bro, confía en nosotros – dijo Luna

Lincoln lo pensó unos momentos, por un lado, no se sentía listo pero por el otro, sus hermanas tenían razón esta era una buena oportunidad para demostrar de que estaba hecho

– de acuerdo lo are – dijo cambiando de opinión

– bien entonces ponte esto – dijo Leni mostrando un conjunto de ropa

El conjunto de ropa consiste en un pantalón blanco de mezclilla una playera azul y un chaleco típico color naranja de Lincoln el chaleco lleva integrado un gorro de color gris y solo llegaba a la mitad del abdomen del chico en lugar de poseer un cierre o botones el chaleco tiene dos correas que asemejan a cinturones los cuales sirven para cerrar el chaleco (es la vestimenta de Yuma Tsukumo de Yugioh zexal)

– Leni, ¿tu hiciste esto? – pregunto el chico asombrado

– te lo iba dar en tu cumpleaños, pero pensé que este sería un mejor momento – dijo la chica

– toma hermano mayor – dijo Lisa entregándole su deck – le he integrado cartas que podrán ayudarte para cualquier situación – explico la chica

Lincoln estaba tan conmovido por lo que sus hermanas acababan de hacer y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a las susodichas, luego de la conmovedora escena el chico subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y en cuanto bajo vio a toda su familia lista para irse, al llegar al parque el cual estaba repleto de gente el chico y de muchos puestos la familia Loud se dirigió al puesto de inscripciones

– hola, ¿todavía hay lugar? – pregunto el chico a uno de los encargados de las inscripciones al torneo

– tienes mucha suerte chico, nos queda un último lugar – dijo el encargado entregándole una lista – toma coloca tu nombre y edad – pidió el encargado

Lincoln acato la indicación y tras registrarse le indicaron al chico que se acercara a un grupo conformado por aquellos que ya se habían inscrito, entre aquellas personas se encontraban los amigos del albino todos se asombraron por su vestimenta y Clyde se le acerco feliz de ver que su amigo si participaría, tras unos minutos un hombre se posiciono frente al grupo de participantes y dirigió su atención a la audiencia

– bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades hoy presentamos la tercera edición del torneo local de Duel Monster – anunciaba el hombre mediante un micrófono – en este momento los participantes se acercaran a la tómbola que tengo a mi derecha – dijo señalando el objeto que estaba siendo custodiado por un joven del cual se veía un pizarrón – conforme los participantes vayan sacando los números será la agrupación de duelos, como pueden ver tenemos un total de 16 participantes por lo cual se realizaran un total de 17 duelos y solo uno de estos jóvenes será el campeón, sin más que empiece el sorteo – pidió el hombre

– kuuu – dijo el espíritu monstruo apareciendo en el hombro de su protegido

– kuriboh – dijo el chico feliz de ver a la criatura – supongo que Lucy te pidió no decir nada, ¿verdad? – interrogo Lincoln con una sonrisa

– kuu Kuri kuuu – dijo la criatura dándole a entender a Lincoln que el tenía razón

– ¿estás listo para arrasar en este torneo amiguito? – pregunto el chico

– kuuu – dijo la criatura alzando una de sus garritas como si fuera un pulgar y guiñándole al chico

Tras ser formados uno por uno los participantes se acercaban a la tómbola para sacar un número, Lincoln al haber sido el ultimo en registrarse fue el ultimo en sacar su número siendo este el numero 3, Lincoln dirigió su mirada al pizarrón buscando al que seria su oponente, su semblante de alegría fue sustituido por uno de enojo al ver quien seria su oponente

– vaya, vaya que mala suerte tienes, mira que pelear contra mí en el primer duelo – dijo la voz del que sería su contrincante

– esa es mi Línea, ya te he derrotado no creo que demuestres ser un obstáculo mayor – reto el chico

– será mejor que te rindas Larry porque te are morder el polvo – dijo de forma arrogante Chandler

– como ya te había dicho Chandler esa es mi línea – aseguro el chico

* * *

Fin aquí termina el capítulo, espero les guste y perdonen la tardanza, pero se me cruzaron muchas cosas, pero lo que importa es que ya está aquí y esperen mas duelos espero les guste y también espero la pasen muy bien se despide soulfox23 bye


	6. Chapter 6: revancha

Hola gente aquí soulfox trayendo el siguiente episodio de este fic, ahora espero que cada capítulo que he estado subiendo sea de su agrado, ahora prepárense para el primer duelo de este torneo sin más que agregar empecemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. **hola =** narra Lincoln

. _hola = flash back_

. "hola" = pensamiento

. _hola: nombres de cartas_

. hola = notas

Capitulo 6: revancha

* * *

En el parque de Royal Woods se llevaba a cabo el torneo local de duel monster, los primeros duelos ya se habían acomodado y todos los participantes estaban esperando a que se les indicara que ya podían empezar, Lincoln y su rival Chandler se encontraban en una de las zonas de batalla, ambos esperando a que les indicaran que ya iniciaran su duelo

– bien todos los participantes ya han sido acomodados, ahora procederemos a iniciar – indico el presentador, dándoles permiso a los participantes de desplegar sus disk´s – para determinar quién abrirá cada duelo se les dará un dado quien saque el número más grande decidirá quién abrirá el duelo – indico mientras un dado se materializaba frente a cada participante

CON LINCOLN

Lincoln y Chandler habían arrojado sus dados, el resultado de aquel juego de azar marco a Lincoln como el ganador y como tal el albino decidiría quien iniciaría primero, mientras el chico se encontraba frente a Chandler en el área de espectadores su familia gritaba su nombre y le daban palabras de ánimo al chico

– bien Larry, ¿Quién empezara el duelo? – pregunto el chico

– ya ni siquiera me da importancia que olvides mi nombre – dijo Lincoln ya olvidando su molestia por que el chico olvidara su nombre – yo abriré el duelo – anuncio Lincoln

– DUELO – anunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo

CHANDLER 8000 LP VS LINCOLN 8000 LP

LINCOLN 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– coloco una carta boca abajo y activo la carta mágica de campo _iris del cielo_ – en el cielo del campo se generó el holograma de la carta campo haciendo que Chandler mostrara una cara de disgusto – ahora ajusto la escala 8 del _mago fosadragón_ en una de mis zonas del péndulo – a un lado del chico se materializo el mago el cual se elevo en un pilar de luz mostrando su escala – ahora activo el efecto de iris, destruyo a mi mago en la zona del péndulo y a mi mano agrego una carta "ojos anómalos" – explico mientras el mago era absorbido por el portal del campo y una carta se asomaba del deck de Lincoln – a mi mano agrego al _dragón péndulo Arc de ojos anómalos_ y lo ajusto con su escala 8 – al instante en apareció el mismo pilar de luz donde se podía apreciar al dragón que se elevaba dejando ver su escala péndulo – también ajusto la escala 8 del _dragón espejismo de ojos anómalos_ – dijo colocando al otro monstruo en la zona péndulo restante – con esto termino mi turno – anuncio cediendo el turno

CHANDLER 8000 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, tal parece este duel terminara mucho antes de lo que planeaba – dijo muy confiado – observa bien Larry, activo la carta mágica de campo _signo del zodiaco_ – al instante en el que la carta fue activada en el lado del campo de Chandler el cielo se oscureció como si fuera de noche para luego iluminarse con los kanjis de cada animal del zodiaco chino – ahora activo la magia continua _formación de fuego – tenki,_ cuando esta carta es activada puedo agregar a mi mano desde mi deck un monstruo tipo bestia guerrera de nivel 4 o menor, además todos los monstruos bestia guerrera ganan 100 puntos de ATK – explico mientras de su deck salía una carta que el eligió – invoco de forma normal a _ratapier del zodiaco_ (ATK 0/DEF 0 Nv 4) – en el campo de presento el monstruo zodiaco – se activa el efecto de mi ratapier, cuando es invocado de forma normal puedo enviar desde mi deck al cementerio una carta "zodiaco" – del deck se asomaba otra carta con destino al cementerio – a mi cementerio envío a _hojapurasangre del zodiaco,_ ahora prepárate con mi nivel 4 ratapier construyo una red revestida – anuncio el chico mientras el único monstruo en el campo se convertía en una esfera de energía morada que fue absorbida por un agujero negro que se formó en el piso – **_zodiaco que disparas a distancia termina con mis enemigos con tu poderoso arco_** invocación XYZ aparece rango 4 _jabarco del zodiaco_ (ATK 400/DEF 300 Ro 4) – anuncio el chico mostrando al nuevo monstruo

 **Que demonios, no sabia que Chandler ahora peleaba utilizando al zodiaco, esto será más difícil, pero voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo, no dejare que siga llenando su campo con esos monstruos**

– activo la carta trampa de contra efecto _advertencia solemne,_ pagare 2000 LP y negare la invocación de tu zodiaco – al momento de la carta revelada se disparó un relámpago que envió al monstruo recién llegado al cementerio

– coloco dos cartas invertidas y termino mi turno – dijo con enojo pasando el turno

LINCOLN 6000 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de mi campo, destruiré a mi dragón espejismo – nuevamente tras la orden del anillo en el centro del cielo se disparo una luz que absorbió al dragón en la zona péndulo – y a mi mano agregare a mi _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos,_ ahora se activa el efecto de péndulo del dragón de Arc, cuando una carta "ojos anómalos" en mi control es destruida puedo invocar un monstruo "ojos anómalos" desde mi deck, mano o cementerio – explicaba mientras que de su deck sobre salía una carta – desde mi deck invoco a un _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 200 Nv 7) y ajusto la escala 4 de mi otro dragón péndulo – anuncio mostrando que en su campo habitaban dos dragones péndulo listos para el combate – y ahora, invocación péndulo vengan desde mi mano _dragón péndulo Arc de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2700/DEF 2000 Nv 7) y desde mi extra _mago fosadragón_ (ATK 900/DEF 2700 Nv 7), en modo de ataque – ordeno el joven albino llamando a los monstruos mencionados al campo

– toma una probada de tu propia medicina, carta de contra efecto, _golpe solemne_ pago 1500 LP para negar la invocación de tus monstruos – indico Chandler revelando una de sus cartas y destruyendo a los monstruos

– rayos, bien si así lo quieres dragón péndulo ataca directamente a Chandler – ordeno el chico al dragón que lanzo un rugido y luego tomo aire el cual expulso en una ráfaga de fuego

DRAGÓN PÉNDULO DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2500 – CHANDLER 6500 LP = 4000 LP

– termino mi turno – anuncio el chico – durante el final de mi turno puedo destruir a mi dragón péndulo en la zona péndulo y a mi mano puedo agregar un monstruo péndulo con 1500 puntos de ATK desde mi deck – del deck se asomaba una carta la cual el chico había elegido – a mi mano agrego al _dragón personaje de ojos anómalos_ – menciono el nombre del monstruo agregado mientras mostraba la carta con una sonrisa

CHANDLER 4000 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco a _hojapurasangre del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Nv 4), activo efecto de purasangre descartare una carta "zodiaco" de mi mano para robar una carta y ahora con pura sangre construyo la red revestida – una vez mas la secuencia de invocación XYZ apareció – aparece rango 4 _jabarco del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) – una vez mas el monstruo del zodiaco pisaba el campo – y aún falta más con mi rango 4 reconstruyo la red revestida – en esta ocasión el monstruo XYZ fue absorbido por el agujero negro para una invocación – **_poderoso zodiaco que destruyes a tus enemigos con tu cañón preséntate a la batalla_** invocación XYZ, rango 4 _trigremortero del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) – el monstruo zodiaco nuevo apareció en el campo con dos esferas XYZ – si utilice un monstruo XYZ zodiaco como material de invocación los materiales acoplados al monstruo se convierten en materiales de tigremortero, ahora activo el efecto de tigremortero, desacoplo una unidad revestida y selecciono un monstruo XYZ en mi campo y un monstruo "zodiaco" en mi cementerio, acoplo el monstruo zodiaco al monstruo XYZ seleccionado – del suelo se abrió un agujero morado del cual salió una esfera de energía que empezó a rotar alrededor de zodiaco tigre – el monstruo que acoplo a tigremortero, es mi ratapier por lo cual mi tigremortero gana otro efecto, desacoplare a ratapier e invocare un monstruo zodiaco desde mi mano o mi deck, desde mi deck invoco a mi segundo _ratapier del zodiaco_ (ATK 0/DEF 0 Nv 4) y con mi tigremortero reconstruyo la red revestida – una vez mas la secuencia se repetía de invocación – **_poderoso zodiaco ábrete camino con tus poderosos cuernos en la batalla_** aparece rango 4 _anchotoro del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4), efecto de anchotoro desacoplo una de sus unidades y agrego desde mi deck a mi mano, un monstruo que pueda ser invocado de forma normal – anuncio mientras que de su deck sobre salía una carta – y por ultimo con anchotoro reconstruyo la red revestida – anuncio realizando por cuarta vez la invocación XYZ – **_zodiaco de gran poder preséntate y destruye a mis enemigos_** ven rango 4 _dridente del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) – anuncio mostrando a otro monstruo "zodiaco" – efecto de dridente, desacoplare una unidad revestida y destruiré a tu dragón – una de las esferas que giran alrededor del dridente desapareció y el monstruo con un potente corte de su espada destruyo al dragón

– se activa el efecto de mi dragón de Arc, cuando un monstruo "ojos anómalos" es destruido puedo invocar a otro monstruo "ojos anómalos" desde mi deck o cementerio – explico mientras de su deck salía una carta – destruiste a uno, pero te presento a mi tercer _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) – menciono mientras el tercer dragón se presentaba al campo de batalla

– como sea, coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno – comento cediendo el turno

LINCOLN 6000 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo – anuncio tomando la carta de turno

– activo el efecto de dridente, destruyo a tu dragón – menciono mientras el dridente realizaba la misma acción que la última vez

– olvidaste el efecto de mi dragón de Arc, ahora invocare a un monstruo "ojos anómalos" desde mi deck – anuncio una vez mas tomando una carta sobresaliente de su deck – invoco a _artistamigo disolvedor de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2000/DEF 2600 Nv 8) en modo de defensa – anuncio el chico invocando al monstruo en su campo

– activo el efecto de _combo del zodiaco_ en mi cementerio, regresare 5 monstruos "zodiaco" con diferentes nombres al deck y luego robare una carta – anuncio el chico mientras que de su cementerio 5 monstruos eran expulsados, de los cuales 3 regresaron a su extra deck y los otros dos al deck el cual se revolvió automáticamente y el chico robaba la carta

– coloco una carta boca abajo y ajusto la escala 1 de _dragón personaje de ojos anómalos_ – menciono completando su escala péndulo la cual se reflejaba en su campo – ahora puedo invocar monstruos que estén entre los niveles de 2 al 7, ahora prepárate; invocación péndulo – del cielo del campo descendieron tres ráfagas de luz, dos rojas y una verde – desde mi extra deck, dos _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) y _dragón espejismo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 1200/DEF 600 Nv 3) en modo de ataque – anuncio mostrando a los tres dragones que se presentaron al campo

– carta trampa, _advertencia solemne_ pago 2000 LP para negar la invocación y destruir a tus monstruos – anuncio mientras que de la carta revelada salía un relámpago que destruía a los monstruos

– rayos, bien aún tengo otra opción, activo el efecto de mi disolvedor; puedo utilizar esta carta junto a un monstro en mi campo o zona del péndulo para una invocación por fusión – anuncio mientras el monstruo se elevaba a la altura del dragón personaje – fusiono al disolvedor con mi dragón personaje – al instante los dos monstruos empezaron a diluirse para la invocación – **_artista que manipulas la realidad mézclate con el dragón de la interpretación y den forma a un nuevo ser_** – al instante el nuevo monstruo empezaba a aparecer – **_muéstrate dragón que dominas el viento a tu antojo_ **invocación fusión, aparece nivel 7 _dragón vórtice de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 3000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – anuncio mientras el dragón rugía – efecto de vórtice, cuando es invocado de forma especial puedo regresar a tu mano un monstruo en tu campo, despídete de dridente – al instante una fuerte ráfaga de viento se presentó llevándose al monstruo "zodiaco" – ahora battle, vórtice ataca a ratapier – ordeno el chico

El dragón a modo de respuesta expulso una ráfaga de viento desde su boca, dicha ráfaga impacto contra el monstruo zodiaco en defensa el cual no resistió la ráfaga de aire, la cual termino por arrojar al monstruo por los aires convirtiéndolo n polvo dorado

– termino mi turno – anuncio el joven

– durante el final de tu turno activo esta carta, "torbellinos gemelos", descartare una carta y mi mano y destruiré dos cartas mágicas o de trampa, despídete de tu campo – anuncio l joven con tono altanero

– activo el segundo efecto de vórtice, regresare un monstruo péndulo de mi extra deck al deck y negare tu magia – mención mientras extraía uno de los monstruos en el extra deck negando la carta de Chandler – a mi deck regreso a mi disolvedor – anuncio mostrando la carta seleccionada

CHANDLER 2000 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco a _hojapurasangre del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Nv 4), con el construyo la red revestida – la secuencia de invocación se repitió – aparece una vez más rango 4 _jabarco del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) – una vez más el monstruo del zodiaco pisaba el campo – y una vez más con mi rango 4 reconstruyo la red revestida – igual que la vez anterior el monstruo era convertido en una unidad revestida – invocación XYZ, rango 4 _trigremortero del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4), activo el efecto de mi tigremortero – anuncio el chico

– activo el efecto de mi dragón vórtice – anuncio el chico – regresare a mi dragón personaje y negare el efecto de tu monstruo – menciono mientras la acción del monstruo era negada

– como sea, no creas que con esto pararas mi ataque Larry, reconstruyo una vez más la red revestida con mi tigremortero – menciono listo para invocar al siguiente monstruo – reaparece rango 4, _anchotoro del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) en modo de defensa y activo su efecto, desacoplo una de sus unidades y agrego a mi mano un monstruo tipo guerrero bestia – explicaba mientras de su deck salía la carta elegida – a mi mano agrego a un hojapurasangre, y ahora el mejor de mis monstruos con mi rango 4 reconstruyo la red revestida, invocación XYZ aparece rango 4, _dridente del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) – anuncio mostrando a otro monstruo "zodiaco" – efecto de dridente, desacoplare una unidad revestida y destruiré a tu dragón – una de las esferas que giran alrededor del dridente desapareció y el monstruo con un potente corte de su espada destruyo al dragón

– parece que olvidaste ele efecto de mi dragón de Arc, cuando un monstruo "ajos anómalos" es destruido, puedo invocar otro monstruo "ojos anómalos" desde mi deck – explico el chico con una sonrisa triunfante – una vez más invoco a mi a _artistamigo disolvedor de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2000/DEF 2600 Nv 8) en modo de defensa – anuncio mostrando al monstruo que lo defiende

– escóndete de tras de todos los monstruos que quieras, al final te derrotare; termino mi turno – menciono el chico con enojo

LINCOLN 6000 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare la carta mágica _olla de la riqueza,_ barajare a mi deck 3 monstruos péndulo que estén ya sea en el cementerio y/o en mi extra deck – explico mientras que de su cementerio salían las 3 cartas requisito, las cuales integro a su deck el cual se barajeo automáticamente – luego puedo robar 2 cartas, el resto de este turno no puedo hacer más que invocaciones por péndulo – menciono el chico quien ya había tomado las dos cartas extra – ahora ajustare la escala 8 de _artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos_ y activo el efecto de _iris del cielo_ – anuncio mientras el circulo del campo de Lincoln brillaba – destruyo a mi unicornio en la zona péndulo y agrego a mi mano una carta "ojos anómalos" – del deck del chico salía una carta – a mi mano agrego al _artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalos_ y lo ajusto en la zona péndulo con su escala 3 – en el campo de Lincoln se veía la nueva escala formada

– carta trampa, _barrera dimensional_ – dijo con una sonrisa – puedo declarar un tipo de invocación, el resto del turno los efectos de los monstruos y dicha invocación queda negada – menciono dando a entender su objetivo – declaro al péndulo, por el resto de este turno la invocación y los efectos de los monstruos péndulo quedan negados – finalizo el chico

– demonios, esto no me lo esperaba, coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno – menciono con resignación el chico

CHANDLER 2000 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, con dridente invoco por XYZ al rango 4 _trigremortero del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4), activo el efecto de mi tigremortero – menciono el chico deshaciéndose de una de las unidades del monstruo – el monstruo que acoplo a tigremortero, es mi ratapier por lo cual mi tigremortero gana otro efecto, desacoplare a ratapier e invocare un monstruo zodiaco desde mi mano o mi deck, desde mi deck invoco a mi segundo _ratapier del zodiaco_ (ATK 0/DEF 0 Nv 4) en modo de defensa – ahora en el campo de Chandler e podían ver a 2 monstruos – ahora con tigremortero invoco por XYZ a , _anchotoro del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) en modo de defensa y activo su efecto, desacoplo una de sus unidades y agrego a mi mano un monstruo tipo guerrero bestia – anuncio adquiriendo una nueva carta monstruo para su mano – y por ultimo con anchotoro invoco por XYZ a mi rango 4, _dridente del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4), en modo de ataque, de forma normal invoco a _hojapurasangre del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Nv 4), activo efecto de purasangre descartare una carta "zodiaco" de mi mano para robar una carta – acatando el efecto de su monstruo el chico descarto una carta y robo otra de su deck – ahora con mis nivel 4 hojapurasangre y ratapier construyo otra red revestida – ahora los dos monstruos eran convertidos en unidades revestidas las cuales fueron absorbidas por el vórtice negro – **_poderoso guerrero que reinas sobre las llamas del tigre preséntate y termina con mis adversarios_** aparece rango 4, _hermandad del puño de fuego-rey tigre_ (ATK 2200/DEF 1800 Ro 4) en modo de ataque – a un lado del monstruo del zodiaco se presentó el monstruo – cuando rey tigre es invocado al campo puedo colocar una carta "formación de fuego" e mi campo – del deck de Chandler salió una carta la cual coloco boca abajo en su zona de cartas mágicos y de trampa – activo el efecto de rey tigre, desacoplo una de sus unidades revestidas para negar todos los efectos de los monstruos que no sean guerreros bestia que estén en el campo – al instante un aura azulada cubrió a los monstruos mientras que el monstruo de Lincoln se debilitaba – activo la carta mágica _formación de fuego-tensu_ ahora todos los monstruos guerrero bestia ganan 100 puntos de ATK mas – ahora se podía ver como los monstruos de Chandler incrementaban su fuerza – ahora activo el efecto de dridente, desacoplo una de sus unidades revestidos y destruyo a tu disolvedor – al igual que en las veces anteriores el monstruo del peliblanco fue destruido

– por efecto de mi dragón Arc, puedo invocar a un monstruo "ojos anómalos" – menciono el chico

– activo el efecto de _maxx "C"_ en mi mano, puedo robar una carta de mi deck, cada que un monstruo sea invocado de forma especial – explico el chico

– desde mi deck invoco al _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – anuncio el chico llamando al dragón mientras que Chandler robaba una carta

– termino mi turno – anuncio el joven

LINCOLN 6000 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo – anuncio el chico

– activo el efecto de dridente, destruyo a tu dragón desacoplando una de sus unidades – menciono el chico

– una vez más activaste una vez más el efecto de mi dragón de Arc, saluda a mi _dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque y ahora invocación péndulo – anuncio el chico mientras del cielo las estelas de energía que representan a los monstruos salían – desde mi extra deck vengan mis 2 _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de defensa – en el campo se presentaron los 2 monstruos listos para proteger – y ahora con mis nivel 7 dragón péndulo y dragón fantasma construyo la red revestida – fue ahora el turno de Lincoln en utilizar la invocación XYZ – **_gran dragón que vez el todo preséntate en el campo y acaba con aquellos que desafían tu poderío_** aparece rango 7 _dragón absoluto de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2800/DEF 2500 Ro 7) en modo de ataque – menciono revelando al nuevo dragón en el campo – battle, dragón absoluto ataca a rey tigre – ordeno el chico; el dragón estuvo por expulsar una ráfaga de hielo que prometía destruir al monstruo de Chandler – activo el efecto de mi dragón absoluto, desacoplo una de sus unidades revestidas y niego su propio ataque – anuncio dejando en confusión a los espectadores – se activa el otro efecto de mi dragón, cuando su efecto es activado puedo invocar a otro monstruo "ojos anómalos" desde mi mano o cementerio – del cementerio del chico se asomó una carta – desde m cementerio invoco a mi _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – el dragón que se presento desde el cementerio anuncio su llegada con un rugido – ahora dragón péndulo ataca a rey tigre – ordeno el chico al nuevo monstruo – y si lo recuerdas el dragón péndulo duplica el daño de batalla – menciono el chico peliblanco

DRAGÓN PENDULO DE OJOS ANOMALOS 2500 ATK - HERMANDAD PUÑO DE FUEGO-REY TIGRE 2400 ATK = 100 * 2 = 200 -2000 LP = 1800 LP

– termino mi turno – anuncio el chico – ¿Qué te parece?, dijiste que yo perdería, pero por como lo veo tu serás el que perderá – comento con sarcasmo

– ¡cállate!, activo la trampa _jarra de avaricia_ durante el final de tu turno, regresare 5 cartas de mi cementerio a mi deck y luego robare una carta – menciono seleccionando a 5 monstruos XYZ que regreso a su extra deck y luego de su deck robo otra carta

CHANDLER 1800 LP/3 CARTA EN MANO

– robo, ahora con dridente invoco a mi rango 4 _trigremortero del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) y activo su efecto – el monstruo zodiaco acoplo uno de los monstruos del cementerio a si mismo por causa de su efecto – el monstruo acoplado a tigremortero es mi hojapurasangre, ahora con tigremortero invoco al rango 4 _anchotoro del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4) en modo de ataque y activo su efecto, desacoplo una de sus unidades y agrego a mi mano un monstruo tipo guerrero bestia – una de las esferas que giraba alrededor de anchotoro desapareció y del deck de Chandler se asomo una carta seleccionada – y por ultimo con anchotoro invoco a mi rango 4 _dridente del zodiaco_ (ATK 2000/DEF 300 Ro 4), en modo de ataque – menciono invocando una vez mas a aquel zodiaco – activo efecto de dridente, desacoplo una de sus unidades y destruyo a tu dragón absoluto – anuncio mientras el monstruo hacia uso de su efecto destruyendo con él al dragón de Lincoln

– grave error Chandler, al destruir a mi dragón absoluto no solo activaste el efecto de mi dragón de Arc si no también el efecto de mi dragón absoluto – menciono Lincoln con una sonrisa triunfal – por efecto de mi dragón absoluto invoco desde mi cementerio a mi _dragón vórtice de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 3000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – en el campo se presentó el dragón fusión rugiendo – y por efecto de mi dragón de Arc invoco desde mi cementerio al _dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – el segundo dragón imito al dragón fusión puesto que él también se presentó con un rugido

– maldición, esto no lo permitiré, invoco de forma normal a _colalatigo del zodiaco_ (ATK 1200/DEF 400 Nv 4) – anuncio llamando a otro monstruo al campo – ahora battle, dridente ataca a su dragón péndulo en modo de defensa – el "zodiaco" acato la orden alzando su enorme arma listo para cortar al dragón – activo el efecto de colalatigo, puedo acoplarlo a un monstruo XYZ en mi campo y como dridente es el único XYZ en mi campo lo acoplo a el – pronto el monstruo se convirtió en una esfera de revestimiento que empezó a girar alrededor del monstruo – ahora dridente no solo ha aumentado de ATK, si no que cuenta con dos efectos más – menciono causando confusión en el peliblanco – las unidades acopladas a dridente son mi hojapurasangre que le permite ocasionar daño de perforación y a colalatigo que desterrara a los monstruos destruidos en batalla contra el monstruo al cual esta acoplado y gracias a los 1200 puntos de ATK de colalatigo el ATK de dridente es de 3300 – comento el joven sonriendo

DRIDENTE DEL ZODIACO 3300 ATK – DRAGÓN PENDULO DE OJOS ANOMALOS 2000 DEF = 1300 – 6000 LP = 4700 LP

– ahora por efecto de colalatigo tu dragón péndulo es desterrado – menciono el chico feliz del daño causado – coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno – anuncio el chico

LINCOLN 4700 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo – anuncio el chico

– activo el efecto de _iris del cielo_ destruyo a mi fénix en la zona del péndulo y agrego a mi mano a mi _artistamigo unicornio de ojos anómalos_ y lo ajusto con la escala 8 en la zona péndulo – menciono cambiando la escala de sus zonas – ahora sacrifico a mi dragón vórtice e invoco a _artistamigo fénix de luz de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2000/DEF 1000 Nv 5) – anuncio liberando al monstruo fusión para llamar al monstruo fénix – ahora battle, dragón péndulo ataca a dridente – ordeno el chico

Chandler sonrió ante la acción de Lincoln, el pensaba que el chico mandarina a destruir a su propio monstruo, pero tras analizarlo durante un momento el chico se dio cuenta de las cartas en su zona del péndulo supo cual era el plan de Lincoln, quien sonreía pues ya tenia todo listo para su victoria

– activo el efecto péndulo de mi unicornio, cuando un monstruo "ojos anómalos" entra en batalla puedo elegir un monstruo "artistamigo" en mi campo, el monstruo "ojos anómalos" gana ATK igual al ATK del monstruo "artistamigo" – anuncio el chico feliz por su acción

– no, no, no – negaba Chandler por lo que se avecinaba

– claro que sí, este es el poder de mis monstruos, este es el poder de los ojos anómalos – anuncio el chico – selecciono a mi fénix de ojos anómalos para aplicar este efecto, ahora mi dragón péndulo gana ataque igual al de mi fénix – menciono el chico feliz por su victoria – y recuerda que el daño se duplica – añadió el chico

DRAGÓN PENDULO DE OJOS ANOMALOS 4500 ATK – DRIDENTE DEL ZODIACO 3300 ATK = 1200 * 2 = 2400 – 1800 LP = 0 LP

LINCOLN 4700 LP VS CHANDLER 0 LP

GANADOR LINCOLN

– no, no, no – negaba el chico con furia – tu eres un maldito, no lo comprendo, ¿cómo puedes derrotarme siempre que peleamos? – cuestionaba el chico indignado – mi deck era mucho mejor que el tuyo – afirmo el chico

– yo te gane no por una sola razón – comento el chico – ya te lo había dicho, mi deck no lo arme yo solo, mis hermanas me regalaron varias de las cartas que tengo – comento el chico recordando el día en el que obtuvo su primera carta – mis cartas son un recordatoria de que no peleo solo y que mis hermanas me apoyaran, yo te gane porque no peleo solo – finalizo l chico

– eso no viene al caso, yo debí de haberte derrotado, yo soy mejor que tu – reclamo el chico

– piensa lo que quieras Chandler, ya te derroté y no importa lo que hagas no cambiaras eso – menciono el chico acercándose a su familia

La familia del chico lo felicito por su victoria, Luna y Luan se sentían felices por ver que el chico había utilizado algunas de las cartas que ellas mismas le obsequiaron y que además el chico había demostrado que tan hábil realmente era, poco después los demás duelos habían concluido y el presentador volvió a llamar a los presentes quienes se acercaron

– bien, la primera ronda a finalizado y felicito a los participantes que lograron pasar a la siguiente etapa, ahora les daremos unos minutos para prepararse y que descansen – comento el hombre mientras veía a aquellos que lograron ganar sus duelos – antes de pasar a nuestra pequeña pausa anunciaremos los siguientes combates, en la arena de combate número uno tenemos a Lincoln Loud contra Caitlin West – el presentador menciono a los dos jóvenes duelistas – en la arena 2 tenemos a Raían Thawne contra Clyde McBride – anuncio a los otros dos combatientes

Tras anunciar al resto de combatiente los mencionados se dispersaron para prepararse y para descansar, los amigos inseparables se juntaron para conversar y felicitarse por haber ganado sus combates

 **Que les parece, seré sincero temía perder contra Chandler y es que sabia que los monstruos zodiaco eran de los deck´s más problemáticos, pero tal parece Chandler no sabía manejarlos del todo bueno uno menos ahora me preparare para mi segundo combate espero estén aquí para verlos**

* * *

Por fin termine este capítulo, perdonen si los hice esperar pero tuve muchos asuntos que me impedían centrarme totalmente en la culminación de este episodio pero bueno ya aquí esta, espero les guste y ya saben espero sus comentarios y sugerencias se despide soulfox23 bye


	7. Chapter 7: el segundo duelo

Hola que tal a todos felices vacaciones, aquí soulfox trayendo otro capítulo esperando que lo disfruten, en lo que van de estas semanas tratare de subir más capítulos de este y mis demás fics, sin más que anunciar comencemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. **hola =** narra Lincoln

. _hola = flash back_

. "hola" = pensamiento

. _hola: nombres de cartas_

. hola = notas

Capítulo 7: el segundo duelo, el fuego del campo

* * *

Nuevamente los combates en el torneo de Royal Woods que se estaba llevando a cabo en el parque eran reanudados, cada pareja de duelistas que fueron acomodados para combatir en duelos se encontraban listos para iniciar su segundo enfrentamiento, en dos de los campos asignados se podían ver a un peliblanco listo para iniciar su duelo contra una nueva contrincante y a un lado de él, en otro de los campos se podía ver al inseparable amigo de dicho peliblanco también preparándose para iniciar su duelo

– mucha suerte en tu duelo Clyde, que gane el mejor – comento su contrincante quien sonreía

– gracias Raían, lo mismo digo, que gane el mejor – respondió el chico al momento en que cada uno ocupaba su respectivo lado del campo

– como todos los competidores ya se encuentran preparados daremos paso a la siguiente ronda de combates – anuncio el presentador – el mismo modo de elección se aplicará cada participante arrojara un dado y quien saque la cifra más elevada elegirá quien abrirá su duelo así que empiecen – explico mientras a cada participante se le materializaba un dado

En el campo correspondiente a Clyde, este y Raían arrojaron sus dados, los cuales rodaron un par de segundos para por fin detenerse mostrando las cifras que cada uno de los chicos había obtenido en sus respectivos lanzamientos, el ganador de aquel juego resulto ser Raían por lo que el chico decidiría quien abriría el juego

– bien Clyde yo iniciare el duelo – anuncio el chico al momento de activar su disk

– de acuerdo – respondió el chico desplegando su propio disk, una Tablet de color azul cielo con un tablero de borde amarillo claro

RAÍAN 8000 LP VS CLYDE 8000 LP

RAÍAN 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– comenzare activando la carta mágica _recarga del caballerigneo_ mostrare cualquier cantidad de monstruos péndulo en mi mano – explico realizando la acción que anunciaba, mostrando una carta de su mano – luego la barajeo a mi deck y robare la misma cantidad de cartas barajeadas más una extra – termino su explicación mientras realizaba su acción y tomaba dos cartas de su deck – ahora activo la carta mágica de campo _fénix de la ignición_ los monstruos caballerigneo en mi campo ganaran 300 puntos de ATK y DEF – comento el joven mientras que una enorme silueta de un fénix se formaba en lo alto del cielo del campo – coloco una carta invertida y a un monstruo en posición de defensa y termino mi turno – anuncio terminando su turno

CLYDE 8000/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare la carta mágica _veneno del hombre viejo,_ puedo escoger entre uno de estos efectos – anuncio el chica ante la activación de su carta – puedo causarte 800 puntos de daño o incrementar mis LP en 1200 puntos, elijo la primera opción causarte 800 puntos de daño – de la carta salió una ráfaga purpura que causo en Raían el daño indicado – de forma normal invoco a _arobruja romero_ (ATK 1800/DEF 700 Nv 4) en modo de ataque – anuncio invocando al monstruo quien sostiene un báculo a modo de arma – ahora comienzo con mi battle, romero ataca a su monstruo boca abajo – ordeno el chico

Acatando la orden de su dueño el monstruo "arobru" realizo un movimiento circular con su báculo el cual emitió una tenue luz azul la cual luego se convirtió en una ráfaga del mismo color el cual iba directo a la carta en defensa de Raían la cual era representada por una esfera de color morada y ojos rojos encerrada en una jaula de picos

– carta trampa actívate, _destino cambiante_ tu ataque será negado y tu monstruo pasara a modo de defensa y puedes escoger entre uno de estos efectos – explico el chico mientras el monstruo de Clyde cambiaba su posición en el campo – incrementas tus LP igual a la mitad de los puntos de ATK de tu monstruo o pierdo la misma cantidad de LP – expuso los efectos esperando la respuesta de Clyde

– elijo incrementar mis LP – seleccionando el efecto los LP de Clyde incrementaron – ahora se activa la habilidad de Romero, si mis LP incrementan y son mayores a los tuyos puedo seleccionar un monstruo boca arriba en el campo y cambiar su posición – anuncio mientras que señalaba a su monstruo – como Romero es el único monstruo boca arriba es el único que puedo seleccionar para este efecto – explico mientras el monstruo regresaba a su posición original – termino mi turno – anuncio

RAÍAN 7200LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo la carta mágica _raigeki_ todos tus monstruos en campo son destruidos – explico el chico al momento que un relámpago salía de la carta y destruía al monstruo de Clyde – ahora invoco por volteo a _caballerigneo escudero_ (ATK 300/DEF 2300 Nv 3), luego activo el efecto de mi campo – anuncio mientras el enorme fénix en el cielo resplandecía con intensidad – destruyo una carta "caballerigneo" en mi campo y a mi mano agrego una carta "caballerigneo" de mi deck, destruyo a mi escudero y a mi mano agrego una carta caballerigneo – anuncio mientras que de su deck tomaba la carta elegida – ahora con la escala 7 de _caballerigneo veterano_ y la escala 2 de _caballerigneo cruzado_ ajusto la escala péndulo – anuncio mientras que en su tablero se leía la palabra [péndulo] – invocación péndulo, ven desde mi mano _caballerigneo jineta_ (ATK 2700/DEF 1500 Nv 5) y desde mi extra deck _caballerigneo escudero_ (ATK 300/DEF 2300 Nv 3) ambos en modo de ataque, ahora activo el efecto péndulo de veterano, los destruiré junto a cruzado para agregar a mi mano un monstruo "caballerigneo" – anuncio el chico destruyendo sus monstruos péndulo – a mi mano agrego a otro cruzado y lo invoco de modo normal a mi campo – menciono llamando al siguiente monstruo – ahora con mis nivel 3 escudero y cruzado construyo la red revestida – anuncio mientras los monstruos seleccionados se convertían en energía de revestimiento lista para llamar al nuevo monstruo – **_caballeros del inextinguible fuego únanse que su fuego inextinguible llame a la antigua entidad_** – a la par de estas palabras emergía el monstruo invocado – **_invocación XYZ_** **_aparece rango 3 y acaba con mis rivales dragón de la ciudad perdida,_** _numero 17: dragón leviatán_ (ATK 2000/DEF 0 Ro 3), activo el efecto de numero 17, desacoplo una de sus unidades revestidas y aumentare su ataque en 500 puntos – anuncio mientras una de las esferas de revestimiento desaparecía del dragón el cual aumento su poder – battle, dragón leviatán ataca directamente a Clyde – ordeno el chico, orden que el monstruo realizo lanzando una ráfaga de energía azul que impacto contra Clyde

NUMERO 17: DRAGÓN LEVIATÁN 2500 ATK – 8900 LP = 6400 LP

– y ahora jineta ataca directamente también – ordeno al monstruo caballerigneo que a modo de acatamiento de la orden disparo con un par de pequeñas pistolas, dichos disparos dieron a pies del chico quien resintió el daño

CABALLERIGNEO JINETA 2700 ATK – 6400 LP = 3700 LP

– con esto termino mi turno – anuncio el chico – lo siento Clyde, pero quiero ganar este torneo – declaro mientras se disculpaba

CLYDE 3700 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– no te disculpes esta es una competencia, por lo que yo también estoy dando todo lo que tengo para ganarte, robo – respondió el chico mientras tomaba su carta – colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta invertida – menciono mientras las cartas mencionadas eran colocadas – con esto termino mi turno –

RAÍAN 7200 LP/1 CARTA EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de mi campo – anuncio mientras el fénix en el cielo resplandecía con intensidad una vez más – destruiré a jineta y agregara a mi mano una carta caballerigneo – menciono mientras el monstruo era destruido y el chico agregaba otra carta a su deck – ahora activo una vez más el efecto de numero 17 y de forma normal invocare a _caballerigneo templario_ (ATK 2000/DEF 1600 Nv 4) en modo de ataque – anuncio mostrando a otro monstruo caballerigneo – battle, templario ataca a su monstruo boca abajo – ordeno el chico mientras que el monstruo blandía su espada listo para destruir al monstruo rival

– carta trampa actívate, _espantapájaros de hierro_ esta carta negara tu ataque y puedo volverla a colocar boca abajo en mi campo – menciono mientras la trampa protegía al monstruo del moreno

– bien, dragón leviatán ataca a su monstruo – ordeno mientras que el dragón volvía a lanzar la ráfaga de energía azul la cual dio directamente al monstruo, sin embargo el ataque fue rechazado y el monstruo fue revelado

– has revelado a mi monstruo, _jarra de arobru_ (ATK 500/DEF 400 Nv 1), mi jarra no puede ser destruida en batalla – menciono el chico mientras se revelaba al monstruo

– bien jugado, termino mi turno – felicito el chico mientras cedía el turno

– gracias, al final de tu turno el efecto de mi jarra se activa – menciono el chico mientras que de la jarra salían tres humos de color verde azul y rojo que envolvieron al chico – al final del turno de cualquier jugador mi jarra me otorga 500 LP – menciono mientras sus LP aumentaban

CLYDE 4200 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo – el chico agrego la nueva carta a su mano y observo las que ya tenía – termino mi turno y se activa nuevamente el efecto de mi jarra – anuncio mientras sus LP aumentaban nuevamente

RAÍAN 7200 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de mi campo, destruiré a mi templario y agregara una carta caballerigneo a mi mano – una vez más repitió el efecto de su magia de campo – ahora con la escala 7 de _caballerigneo margrave_ y la escala 2 de _caballerigneo galante_ ajusto la escala péndulo – anuncio ajustando una nueva escala péndulo – ahora puedo invocar monstruos cuyos niveles estén entre el 3 y el 6, invocación péndulo, vengan desde mi extra deck, _caballerigneo cruzado_ (ATK 1900/DEF 600 Nv 3), _caballerigneo jineta_ (ATK 2700/DEF 1500 Nv 5), _caballerigneo templario_ (ATK 2000/DEF 1600 Nv 4) y _caballerigneo veterano_ (ATK 1600/DEF 3000 Nv 6) en modo de ataque – anuncio llenando de monstruos su campo – ahora activo el efecto de mar grave lo destruiré a el y a galante y a mi mano agregare a un monstruo "caballerigneo" – anuncio una vez mas destruyendo sus propias escalas de péndulo y agregando a su mano otro monstruo de su deck – ahora sacrifico a cruzado para invocar a _caballerigneo galante_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2500 Nv 6) en modo de ataque, ahora con mis nivel 6 galante y veterano construyo la red revestida – anuncio mientras la secuencia de invocación se repetía – **_caballeros de la orden de las llamas unan sus fuerzas que su fuego ilumine el camino que guiara a una fuerza devastadora_** – recito mientras el nuevo monstruo XYZ tomaba su lugar en el campo – invocación XYZ aparece rango 6, _rebotador de golpe fotónico_ (ATK 2700/DEF 2000 Ro 6), con esto termino mi turno – anuncio el chico

– en el final de tu turno se activa el efecto de mi jarra – comento el chico apunto de activar el efecto del monstruo jarra

– no lo creo, activo el efecto de mi rebotador, desacoplo una de sus unidades, ahora el efecto de tu jarra queda negado y tu pierdes 1000 LP – explico el chico mientras una de las esferas de revestimientos del monstruo XYZ era retirada para activar el efecto

CLYDE 3200 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de _arobruserafia Angelica,_ descartare esta carta y seleccionare un monstruo "arobru", entonces ganare LP igual al ATK del monstruo seleccionado – explico mientras enviaba al cementerio la carta – elijo en mi cementerio a romero, por lo que gano 1800 LP – explico mientras sus LP volvían a incrementar – termino mi turno y se activa el efecto de mi jarra –

– una vez más activo el efecto de mi rebotador, desacoplo su unidad revestida y niego el efecto de tu jarra – menciono el chico mientras el efecto de la jarra era negado y Clyde perdía LP

RAÍAN 7200 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo y una vez más activo el efecto de mi campo, destruiré a mi jineta – menciono agregando otra carta a su mano gracias al efecto de su campo – sacrifico a mi templario e invoco a _caballerigneo galante_ (ATK 2400/DEF 2500 Nv 6) en modo de ataque – anuncio liberando a otro de sus monstruos para llamar a otro aún más fuerte – coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno – anuncio el chico

– durante el fin de tu turno se activa el efecto de mi jarra y como tu rebotador ya no posee unidades revestidas no puedes negar su efecto – comento el chico

– debo de admitir que eres un buen oponente, tus monstruos son muy útiles – alago el chico al moreno

– gracias, tú también mejoraste desde que peleaste con Lincoln – devolvió el alago el chico

CLYDE 5000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare la carta mágica _espadas de luz reveladora_ , tus monstruos no podrán declarar ataques durante 3 turnos – en el campo de Raían se materializaron 3 enormes espadas de luz verde – ahora invoco de forma normal a _arobruja romero_ (ATK 1800/DEF 700 Nv 4) en modo de ataque – llamo a su monstruo aroma –coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno activando el efecto de mi jarra – una vez más los humos de colores rodearon al chico los cuales le dieron más LP – se activa el efecto de romero, cuando gano LP puedo cambiar la posición de un monstruo en el campo, así que cambio de modo de ataque a modo de defensa a tu dragón leviatán – anuncio el chico cediendo el turno

RAÍAN 7200 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– Robo, por efecto de mi insignia destruyo a galante y agrego a mi mano una carta "caballerigneo" – narro mientras tomaba la carta – coloco un monstruo boca abajo y coloco a mi dragón leviatán en modo de ataque otra vez – menciono mientras colocaba la carta y cambiaba al monstruo de ataque a defensa – termino mi turno –

– durante el final de tu turno se activa el efecto de mi jarra – comento mientras aumentaba sus LP – de igual manera se activa el efecto de romero y paso a tu dragón leviatán a defensa –

CLYDE 6000 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco a _arobrujo cananga_ (ATK 1400/DEF 1000 Nv 3) en modo de ataque – en el campo del chico se presentaba otro monstruo que estaba listo para pelear – battle, cananga ataca a su dragón leviatán – ordeno el chico, el monstruo acatando la orden de su dueño alzo una de sus manos y del suelo se alzaron grandes lianas que aprisionaron y apretaron al monstruo numero el cual desapareció en polvo dorado al ser destruido por la gran presión que ejercieron las lianas – ahora romero ataca a su monstruo boca abajo – ordeno mientras que el monstruo con su báculo generaba una niebla dispuesta a envenenar al monstruo que al revelarse mostro tener una defensa mayor

– lo siento Clyde, pero mi escudero cuenta con 2300 puntos de DEF, suficientes como para rechazar el ataque de tu romero – menciono el chico castaño sonriendo

AROBRUJA ROMERO 1800 ATK – CABALLERIGNEO ESCUDERO 2300 DEF = 500 – 6000 LP CLYDE = 5500 LP

– termino mi turno y se activa el efecto de mi jarra – exclamo el chico mientras una vez mas su jarra le daba más LP – ahora se activa el efecto de romero y le encadeno el efecto de cananga – anuncio mientras los dos monstruos levantaban una mano – cananga regresara una carta mágica o de trampa a tu mano, elijo la primera carta que colocaste en el campo – ordeno el chico mientras la carta seleccionada regresaba a la mano de su dueño – ahora por efecto de romero, cambio a tu rebotador a modo de defensa – anuncio el chico

RAÍAN 7200 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo la magia _caballerigneos unidos_ , destruiré a un caballerigneo e invocare otro caballerigneo en mi campo – explico el funcionamiento de su carta – destruyo a mi galante e invoco a _caballerigneo templario_ (ATK 2000/DEF 1600 Nv 4) y lo destruiré por efecto de mi campo para agregar una carta "caballerigneo" – explico el chico agregando otra carta – paso a mi rebotador a modo de ataque y termino mi turno – anuncio el chico

– durante el fin de tu turno se activa el efecto de mi jarra y este efecto activa el efecto de romero y cananga, por efecto de romero coloco a tu rebotador en modo de defensa – ordeno el chico volviendo a poner al monstruo XYZ en defensa – y con cananga regreso tu última carta invertida a tu mano –

CLYDE 6500 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco de forma normal a _arobruja jazmín_ (ATK 100/DEF 1900 Nv 2) en modo de ataque, ahora activo el efecto de _arobruserafia Angelica,_ descartare esta carta y seleccionare un monstruo "arobru", entonces ganare LP igual al ATK del monstruo seleccionado – explico mientras enviaba al cementerio la carta – elijo en mi cementerio a romero, por lo que gano 1800 LP – con esto los LP de Clyde aumentaron hasta superar los LP de Raían – se activa el efecto de romero, le encadeno el efecto de cananga y a cananga le encadeno el efecto de jazmín – anuncio el orden de la cadena que acababa de realizar – cambiare a mi jarra a modo de ataque, regresare tu campo a tu mano – redacto mientras las acciones de los monstruos se realizaban – y por efecto de jazmín robo una carta extra, ahora como poseo LP mayores a los tuyos por efecto de jazmín puedo realizar una segunda invocación normal – explico el chico tomando una carta de su mano – sacrifico a jazmín para invocar de forma avanzada a _arobrujo bergamota_ (ATK 2400/DEF 1800 Nv 5) en modo de ataque – exclamo llamando a un nuevo monstruo – activo el efecto de Angelica en cementerio, como mis LP son mayores puedo invocarla de forma especial al campo – menciono llamando al monstruo nombrado dese el cementerio – pero será desterrada una vez deje el campo, ahora afino a Angelica de nivel 2 con bergamota de nivel 5 – anunciando esto el monstruo arobru cantante se convirtió en dos aros de color verde que rodearon a bergamota que se convirtió en 5 estrellas – **_hermosa flor que prevaleces durante las épocas, únete al fruto acido, que la mescla del aroma de sus esencias llame a un nuevo poder que brillara entre los campos de la victoria_** – recitaba mientras el nuevo monstruo se presentaba – invocación sincronizada aparece nivel 7 _Güiverno Sagrado Antiguo_ (ATK 2100/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – a modo de presentación el dragón emitió un rugido serpenteante – si mis LP son mayores a los tuyos mi Güiverno gana ATK igual a la diferencia, ahora activo la carta mágica _raigeki_ tus monstruos serán destruidos – de la carta salió un relámpago que destruyo al monstruo de Raían – battle, cananga ataca a Raían directamente – ordeno el chico, el monstruo acato la orden generando látigos de raíz que golpearon al castaño

AROBRUJO CANANGA 1400 ATK – 7200 LP = 5800 LP

– ahora romero ataca a Raían – ordeno nuevamente atacar a otro de sus monstruos el cual con su báculo genero una niebla que envolvió a Raían quien sufrió el daño

AROBRUJA ROMERO 1800 ATK – 5800 = 4000 LP

– ahora Güiverno ataca directamente y termina con esto – exclamo mientras que el dragón rugía y lanzaba una llama blanca que daño a Raían

GÜIVERNO SAGRADO ANTIGUO 6400 ATK – 4000 LP = 0

RAÍAN 0 LP VS CLYDE 8300 LP

GANADOR CLYDE

Tras terminar el combate Raían se acerco a Clyde y le extendió su mano, el moreno acepto el gesto y estrecho su mano, ambos jóvenes se sonrieron, Raían estaba satisfecho, si bien había perdido al menos él sabía que perdió contra alguien hábil

– fue un buen duelo Clyde, te felicito – comento el chico con sinceridad

– gracias Raían, tú también peleaste bien – comento el chico

– hazme un favor – pidió el chico

– ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto el chico

– tu próxima pelea es contra Lincoln, derrotado por mi – pidió el chico

Clyde le sonrío a Raían – cuenta conmigo, hare todo lo posible para ganar el siguiente duelo – respondió el joven

Con esas ultimas palabras los dos jóvenes se separaron y se fueron a descansar, Clyde había salido triunfador y estaba feliz, el próximo combate sería el más difícil puesto que el chico tendría que no solo pelear contra su mejor amigo, sino que pelearía contra un gran duelista, el próximo duelo si que seria una prueba descomunal para el moreno

* * *

Fin, lo termine mucho antes de lo que pensaba y creo que me quedo bien, ¿ustedes que dicen?, bueno aquí lo tiene disfrútenlo y esperen el siguiente, se despide soulfos23


	8. Chapter 8: tercer duelo

Hola que tal a todas felices vacaciones, aquí soulfox trayendo otro capítulo esperando que lo disfruten, en lo que van de estas semanas tratare de subir más capítulos de este y mis demás fics, sin más que anunciar comencemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. **hola =** narra Lincoln

. _hola = flash back_

. "hola" = pensamiento

. _hola: nombres de cartas_

. hola = notas

Capítulo 8: tercer duelo, reflejo del cristal

* * *

En estos momentos la segunda etapa del torneo en Royal Woods se estaba llevando a cabo, Lincoln observo que el oponente de su mejor amigo seria Raían, el chico sonrió ya fuera cual fuera el resultado de ese combate, su enfrentamiento en la tercera ronda seria intenso, pero el chico ahora tenia que centrarse en su enfrentamiento actual, el chico se acercó a la arena designada para su enfrentamiento, se acerco a la chica con la que le toco pelear

Dicha joven, de la misma edad que la del chico, posee una tez semi bronceada, sus ojos ámbar desprendían un destello de seguridad, su cabello de un tono castaño cobrizo casi rojo es ondulado y le llega hasta la espalda, viste con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro un poco rasgado en las piernas y rodillas, un par de botas rojas que están sobre de sus pantalones, un suéter de rayas rojas y negras de manga larga

– buena suerte – menciono el peliblanco a su contrincante

– gracias, solo no te desamines en cuanto te gane – dijo la chica con un sutil tono de arrogancia

– no creo que perder contra ti – respondió el chico con una ligera molestia por el tono de voz de la chica

– lo siento, pero mis monstruos poseen una gran correlación entre ellos, no hay forma de que pierda contra ti – afirmo la chica aun con su tono de altanería

– eso ya lo veremos – comento el chico antes de alejarse a su lugar designado

Ambos chicos desplegaron sus disks´s, el disk de la chica resulto ser un disk de color morado con un tablero de color rojo, a ambos chicos se les materializo un dado el cual arrojaron esperando el resultado, dicho resultado dio como ganador a la chica así que ella tendría en sus manos la elección

– empieza el duelo – menciono la chica dándole a Lincoln el primer turno

CAITLIN 8000 LP VS LINCOLN 8000 LP

LINCOLN 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– por ahora solo colocare una carta boca abajo y eso será todo por este turno – anuncio el chico realizando solo un movimiento durante su turno

CAITLIN 8000 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare la carta de campo _potencial cristolico_ – al activar el campo mágico, el área de duelo se empezó a llenar de cientos de picos de cristales de diversos colores – mi campo le otorga 300 puntos de ATK y DEF a todos los monstruos "cristron", ahora activo el efecto de _cristron azufafnir_ (ATK 2300/DEF 1800 Nv 5) en mi mano, lo invocare de forma especial en modo de defensa enviando una carta "cristron" en mi mano al cementerio, de mi mano envió a _cristron quan_ (ATK 800/DEF 800 Nv 1) para invocar a sulfefnir – explico la chica mientras que el enorme monstruo hecho de cristal aparece en el campo – hermoso, ¿no lo crees?, las tima que no permanecerá en el campo mucho tiempo, se activa el efecto de sulfefnir, cuando es invocado por su efecto puedo destruir una carta en el campo incluyéndolo a él, así que destruyo a sulfefnir – anuncio deshaciéndose del monstruo dejando confundido al chico – cuando sulfefnir es destruido puedo invocar un monstruo "cristron" desde mi deck en modo de defensa – del disk de la chica emergía una carta que ella había seleccionado – desde mi deck invoco a _cristron prasiortl_ (ATK 800/DEF 2300 Nv 2) en modo de defensa – anuncio mostrando a otro monstruo hecho de cristal con forma de tortuga – efecto de prasiortl puedo destruir una carta en mi campo incluyéndolo para invocar un monstruos "cristron" cantante de mi deck, así que este amiguito también se ira e invocare desde mi deck a _cristron citree_ (ATK 800/DEF 800 Nv 2) en modo de defensa – anuncio la chica llamado a otro de sus monstruos con la apariencia de una niña de cristal – ahora activare la carta mágica _entierro insensato,_ esta carta me permite enviar a un monstruo de mi deck al cementerio – explico mientras que de su deck salía una carta que enviaría a su cementerio – envió a mi cementerio a _cristron thystvern_ (ATK 1500/DEF 1500 Nv 3), ahora activo su efecto en cementerio, lo removeré del juego y agregare a mi mano un monstruo "cristron" – explico mientras sacaba al monstruo del juego y de su deck agregaba otro a su mano – a mi mano agrego a _cristron rión_ (ATK 800/DEF 800 Nv 3) y lo invoco de forma normal en modo de ataque – anuncio trayendo a otro monstruo con la apariencia de un niño de cabello largo hecho de cristal – termino mi turno –

LINCOLN 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activare la carta mágica _llamada del péndulo,_ descartare una carta de mi mano y agregare a mi mano desde mi deck dos monstruos péndulos "mago" con diferentes nombres – explico el chico mientras daba el pago por efecto de la carta y de su deck salían las dos cartas elegidas

– a tu magia encadeno el efecto de citree, puedo invocar a un monstruo "cristron" de mi cementerio y realizar una invocación sincronizada, pero los materiales serán desterrados – explico la chica – de mi cementerio invoco a _cristron prasiortl_ (ATK 800/DEF 2300 Nv 2) y lo sincronizo con citree de nivel 2 – anuncio mientras el monstruo humanoide se convertía en círculos de color verde que rodearon al monstruo tortuga – **_cría del ámbar que traes la belleza en tu ser, fúndete con la pureza de los cristeles verdosos, que su intensidad forje una nueva entidad, ven guerrero que resplandeces como los zafiros,_** invocación sincronizada, ven nivel 4 _cristron quandax_ (ATK 2100/DEF 2300 Nv 4) en modo de defensa – exclamo la chica mientras el nuevo monstruo se presentaba en el campo

– termino mi turno – anuncio el chico – tenías razón, tus monstruos son esplendidos – comento el chico al ver al monstruo invocado

– gracias; durante el final de tu turno activo el efecto de rión, puedo invocar un monstruo desterrado y realizar una invocación sincronizada, los materiales serán barajeados al deck – comento la chica mientras regresaba a uno de los monstruos que anteriormente había desterrado – invoco a prasiortl del destierro y lo afino con rión de nivel 3 – anuncio mientras la secuencia de invocación se volvía a repetir – **_guardián que resguardas las purezas de los cristales, combínate con el hermoso cristal de color verde, que su esplendor llame a un nuevo poder_** – recito mientras el nuevo monstruo aparece en el campo – aparece nivel 5 _cristron ametrix_ (ATK 2800/DEF 1800 Nv 5) en modo de ataque – presento la chica a su nuevo monstruo

– increíble, ese monstruo es igual de impresionante que quandax – alago el chico al nuevo monstruo

– g-gracias – menciono la chica con un poco de confusión – por efecto de mi campo, durante el fin de turno de cualquier jugador puedo robar una carta de mi deck por cada monstruo "cristron" invocado de forma sincrónica, este turno invoque a 2 monstruos por lo que robo 2 cartas – explico la chica mientras robaba 2 cartas de su deck

CAITLIN 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, pasare a quandax a modo de ataque – menciono mientras cambiaba la posición del monstruo – activo el efecto de _cristron azufafnir_ (ATK 2300/DEF 1800 Nv 5) en mi cementerio, descartare una carta "cristron" de mi mano y lo invocare de forma especial en modo de defensa – anuncio mientras pagaba el precio para re invocar a su primer monstruo – ahora lo destruyo por su propio efecto y se activa su segundo efecto, de mi deck invoco a _cristron smiger_ (ATK 1300/DEF 2100 Nv 3) en modo de defensa – anuncio llamando a otro de sus monstruos desde su deck – activo el efecto de smiger, lo destruiré para invocar a otro monstruo "cristron", de mi deck invoco a _cristron rión_ (ATK 800/DEF 800 Nv 3) en modo de ataque – el monstruo cantante nuevamente hacia acto de presencia en el campo – ahora invoco de forma normal a _cristron prasiortl_ (ATK 800/DEF 2300 Nv 2) y activo la carta mágica _transmodificar_ – anuncio activando una de sus magias – puedo seleccionar un monstruo maquina en mi campo, tributarlo e invocar otro monstruo máquina de mi deck, el nivel del monstruo a invocar debe de ser un nivel mayor al del monstruo sacrificado – explico mientras seleccionaba al monstruo a sacrificar – sacrifico a prasiortl y de mi deck invoco a _cristron thystvern_ (ATK 1800/DEF 1800 Nv 3) en modo de defensa y activo su efecto, lo destruyo e invoco desde mi deck a _cristron quan_ (ATK 800/DEF 800 Nv 1), en modo de defensa – anuncio llamando a su tercer monstruo cantante a la batalla – ahora activare la carta mágica _llamada de hierro_ , puedo invocar al campo un monstruo máquina de nivel 4 o menor, pero sus efectos serán negados y será destruido al final del turno – explicó mientras que de sus cementerio se asomaba una carta – de mi cementerio llamo a _cristron prasiortl_ (ATK 800/DEF 2300 Nv 2) en modo de defensa – anuncio llamado al monstruo tortuga – ahora sincronizo a rión de nivel 3 con prasiortl de nivel 2 – anuncio mientras llamaba a otro monstruo sincro – aparece nivel 5 _cristron ametrix_ (ATK 2800/DEF 1800 Nv 5) en modo de ataque – exclamo mientras el nuevo monstruo aparecía – activo el efecto de _cristron rosenix_ (ATK 1800/DEF 1300 Nv 4) en mi cementerio, lo desterrare de mi cementerio para invocar una _ficha cristron_ (ATK 300/DEF 300 Nv 1) a mi campo en modo de defensa – anuncio creando una ficha de cristron – battle, quandax ataca a su monstruo en modo de defensa – acatando la orden de su dueña el monstruo corrió hasta la esfera de color morado dándole una patada la cual lo desintegro

– mi _mago nobledragón_ (ATK 700/DEF 1400 Nv 3) es un monstruo péndulo, por lo que cuando es destruido es enviado a mi extra deck – explico el chico mientras pasaba al monstruo a su deck extra

– ametrix, ataca directamente – ordeno la chica mientras que el monstruo realizaba la mima acción que el primer cristron

CRISTRON AMETRIX 2800 ATK – 8000 LP = 5200 LP

– con mi otro ametrix te ataco directamente – anuncio mientras el tercer cristron realizaba su ataque

CRISTRON AMETRIX 2800 ATK – 5200 LP = 2400 LP

– termino mi turno y por efecto de mi campo robo una carta, vez te dije que el ganador de este duelo seria yo – menciono la chica

– te equivocas, todavía tengo LP así que todavía no he perdido, tus monstruos son poderosos lo admito, pro todavía no has visto nada – comento el chico mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la chica

– ¿Qué más puedes hacer? – pregunto con sarcasmo la chica

– solo mira lo que puedo hacer linda – comento el chico soltando la última palabra sin darse cuenta, más sin embargo la chica si logro percatarse de esta palabra sonrojándose

LINCOLN 2400 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, prepárate para la verdadera pelea, con la escala 5 de _mago ojos de sabiduría_ y la escala 8 de _mago fosadragón_ ajusto la escala péndulo – anuncio mientras en su tablero se lee la palabra [péndulo] – activo el efecto de mi ojos de sabiduría, si controlo un monstruo "mago" o "artistamigo" en mi otra zona de péndulo puedo destruir esta carta y colocar otro monstruo "mago" de mi deck en su zona del péndulo – explico el chico mientras el mago se destruía y de su deck salía una carta que él había elegido – en mi zona del péndulo coloco la escala 2 de _mago bobodragón_ y activo su efecto, como controlo a otro monstruo "mago" en la otra zona del péndulo puedo seleccionar un monstruo péndulo en mi extra deck y agregarlo a mi mano – decía mientras de su deck sacaba a un monstruos – a mi mano agrego a mi _mago nobledragón_ , activo el efecto de mi _mago fosadragón_ en la zona del péndulo, como controlo un monstruo "mago" puedo descartar un monstruo péndulo en mi mano y destruir una carta en el campo – explico mientras enviaba a un monstruo al cementerio para activar el efecto de la carta – destruyo tu campo – anuncio el joven mientras todo el campo desaparecida – ahora invocación péndulo, vengan desde mi mano _mago xiangke_ (ATK 2500/DEF 500 Nv 7) en modo de ataque y desde mi extra deck ven _mago ojos de sabiduría_ (ATK 1500/DEF 1500 Nv 4) en modo de defensa – en el campo de Lincoln se presentaron los monstruos listos para pelear – battle, xiangke ataca a su segundo ametrix – ordeno el chico – lo siento, tu monstruo es muy bello pero yo tengo que ganar – menciono el chico alagando otra vez al monstruos de la chica

En cuanto el monstruo mago de Lincoln se lanzó al ataque, el monstruo de la chica también reacciono de la misma manera, el mago lanzo un ataque con sus escudo-espada el cual golpeo al monstruo de Caitlin quien logro reflejar el golpe y destruir también al mago, ya que ambos poseían el mismo ataque

– se activa el efecto de ametrix, cuando es enviado al cementerio por batalla o efecto puedo invocar a otro "cristron" a excepción de él o monstruos sincro – explico mientras extraía uno de los monstruos del cementerio – de mi cementerio invoco a _cristron rión_ (ATK 800/DEF 800 Nv 3) en modo de defensa – anuncio mientras el monstruo se presentaba en el campo

– termino mi turno – anuncio el chico

CAITLIN 8000 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de smiger en mi cementerio, lo desterrare para agregar a mi mano una carta trampa "cristron" – explico la chica agregando otra carta a su mano – coloco 2 cartas invertidas y paso a mi battle phase – proclamo la chica – ametrix ataca a su mago – ordeno la chica; el monstruo dio un gran salto y con una poderosa patada destruyo al mago de Lincoln dejando el campo sin ninguna defensa – termino mi turno – anuncio la chica

– te quedaba un monstruo para atacarme, pudiste bajarme aún más LP – expuso el chico

– me agradas, por lo que he decidido que veras a una de las gemas de mi deck, solo espera – menciono la chica con una sonrisa

– bien, lo estaré esperando con ansias – menciono Lincoln con una sonrisa

LINCOLN 2400/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de bobodragón en mi zona del péndulo, a mi mano agrego a mi ojos de sabiduría – anuncio agregado nuevamente al monstruo mago – activo el efecto de mi fosadragón, descartare un monstruo péndulo y destruiré tu segunda carta invertida – declaro Lincoln mientras la carta era destruida – invocación péndulo, ven una vez más desde el extra deck _mago xiangke_ (ATK 2500/DEF 500 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – exclamo llamando al monstruo – battle, xiangke ataca a quandax – ordeno el chico

– no tan rápido, activo el efecto de quandax, durante el turno de mi oponente puedo realizar una invocación sincronizada, utilizando esta carta en conjunto con otras en mi campo – explico a chica – afinare a quandax de nivel 4, rión de nivel 3 y quan de nivel 1 con mi ficha cristron de nivel 1 – exclamo mientras los 3 monstruos cantantes se convirtieron en anillos que en vez de ser verdes se volvieron anillos que parecían estar hechos de piedras preciosas de color morado gris y azul – **_poderosos guardianes del cristal únanse y conviértanse en el resplandor de un poder mayos que relucirá y terminara con aquellos que se atrevan a desafiar su pureza_** – recito mientras el nuevo monstruo aparecía en el campo – **_Invocación sincronizada aparece nivel 9,_** **_resplandece con gran intensidad, guerrero del cristal_** _cristron quariongandrax_ (ATK 3000/DEF 3000 Nv 9), en modo de ataque –

– no bromeabas cuando dijiste que era una de las gemas de tu deck – comento el chico – redirijo el ataque de xiangke a ametrix – anuncio cambiando de objetivo destruyendo tanto el monstruo de la chica como el suyo

– te has equivocado, cuando ametrix es destruido en batalla o por efecto de una carta puedo invocar a un "cristron" del cementerio – menciono mientras de su cementero salía la carta elegida – a _cristron thystvern_ (ATK 1800/DEF 1800 Nv 3) en modo de defensa, he de admitirlo eres un buen oponente, has durado más de lo que creí, además tienes buenas estrategias – alago la chica con un tono sincero – pero por cómo están las cosas el siguiente turno será el último – menciono la chica

– no, mientras tenga cartas en mi mano y LP este duelo no se dará por terminado, activo la carta mágica _olla de riqueza,_ barajare a mi deck 3 monstruos péndulo que estén en mi extra deck o cementerio y luego robare una carta – añadió regresando 2 cartas de su cementerio y una de su extra deck y robaba una carta – colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta invertida, con esto termino mi turno – anuncio

CAITLIN 8000 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de _cristron prasiortl_ lo desterrare e invocare un monstruo "cristron" de mi mano – anuncio mientras retiraba del juego a otro de sus monstruos – invoco a _cristron azufafnir_ (ATK 2300/DEF 1800 Nv 5) en modo de defensa, ahora battle quariongandrax ataca a su monstruo – al instante el imponente monstruo alzo una de sus manos convertida en un puño con el cual aplasto al monstruo – termino mi turno –

LINCOLN 2400 LP/4 CARTASN EN MANO

– robo, activo mi carta trampa _truque del péndulo_ , esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo de mis zonas del péndulo, así que de mi zona del péndulo invoco a mi _mago fosadragón_ (ATK 900/DEF 2700 Nv 7) en modo de defensa, ahora ajusto la escala 8 de mi _dragón péndulo de Arc de ojos anómalos_ – anuncio colocando otro monstruo en su zona del péndulo – invocación péndulo, ven desde mi mano _dragón espejismo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 1200/DEF 600 Nv 3) en modo de defensa y desde mi extra deck _mago ojos de sabiduría_ (ATK 1500/DEF 1500 Nv 4) en modo de defensa, ahora libero a mi mago y a mi dragón para invocar por sacrificio al _dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – anuncio presentando al nuevo monstruo – battle, dragón fantasma ataca a azufafnir – el dragón acatando la orden de su dueño expulso una llamarada de color morado que destruyo al monstruo de la chica

– cuando azufafnir es destruido en batalla o por efecto y enviado al cementerio puedo invocar a un monstruo "cristron" de mi deck – recordó la chica mientras de su deck salía una carta – de mi deck invoco a _cristron quan_ (ATK 500/DEF 500 Nv 1) en modo de defensa, termino mi turno –

CAITLIN 8000 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, sincronizo a quan de nivel 1 con thystvern de nivel 3, aparece nivel 4 _cristron quandax_ (ATK 2100/DEF 2300 Nv 4) en modo de defensa, ahora activo el efecto de azufafnir en mi mano, envió una carta "cristron" de mi mano al cementerio y lo invoco de forma especial en modo de defensa – recordó mientras invocaba al poderoso monstruo – cuando es invocado de forma especial por su efecto puedo destruir una carta en mi campo y lo destruyo a el – anuncio deshaciéndose del monstruo – cuando azufafnir es destruido puedo invocar a un monstruo "cristron" de mi deck, invoco desde mi deck a _cristron rión_ (ATK 500/DEF 500 Nv 3) en modo de defensa, ahora activo mi carta trampa _impacto cristron_ puedo invocar a un monstruo "cristron" que haya sido desterrado, del destierro invoco a mi prasiortl – anuncio invocando al monstruo tortuga – afino a quandax de nivel 4 con prasiortl de nivel 2 – exclamo mientras la secuencia de invocación se realizaba – **_guerrero del cristal, únete con la tortuga del cristal verde y que su fulgor llame a la gran máquina de poder_** – recito mientras l monstruo invocado aparecía – invocación sincronizada ven nivel 6 _inzektron alimentado_ (ATK 2500/DEF 1800 Nv 6) en modo de ataque, battle quariongandrax ataca al ojos de sabiduría – el monstruo ante la orden alzo una de sus manos la cual transformo en un arma de plasma la cual dispara destruyendo al monstruo del chico – fin de mi turno, ¿Qué piensas de mis monstruos? –

– deja de jugar – anuncio el chico con seriedad – a simple vista se ve que ni siquiera te importa ganarme, con tu cristron pudiste haber ganado hace ya dos turnos atrás, pero no quieres hacerlo, esto no es mas que un chiste para ti, pero esto es importante para mí así que ganare este duelo – acuso el chico

– ¿Cómo te atreves?, ahora no tienes ningún tipo de recurso como para poderme ganar y aun así te crees lo suficientemente apto para derrotarme, pues bien demuéstramelo – reto la chica

LINCOLN 2400 LP/2 CARTASN EN MANO

– reto aceptado, robo – exclamo el chico tomando la carta de su turno – justo lo que necesitaba, activo la carta mágica _carta de santidad_ ahora robaremos cartas hasta tener 6 en mano – explico el chico tomando 5 cartas de su deck – perfecto, activo la carta de campo _iris del cielo_ , por efecto de iris destruyo a bobodragón en la zona péndulo, a mi mano agrego a mi _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos,_ ajusto la escala 1 de _dragón personaje de ojos anómalos_ – anuncio mientras ajustaba la nueva escala – tu me retaste ahora prepárate para perder invocación péndulo desde mi mano _dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) _dragón fantasma de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) y _mago noble dragón_ (ATK 700/DEF 1400 Nv 3), y desde mi extra deck _mago ojos de sabiduría_ (ATK 1500/DEF 1500 Nv 4) y _mago bobodragón_ (ATK 2100/DEF 1400 Nv 6) aquí empieza todo, activo la carta mágica _fusión de ojos anómalos_ fusiono a mi dragón fantasma y a bobodragón – anuncio el chico mientras dos de los 5 monstruos que el invoco se fusionaban – ** _mago de la draco fuerza únete al que porta los hermosos ojos heterocrómicos que su poder llame al domador de las ráfagas_** – recitaba el chico mientras el nuevo monstruo se manifestaba – **_invocación fusión ven nivel 7 poderoso dragón de ojos hetero crómicos que dominas las ráfagas_** _dragón vórtice de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 3000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque, se activa el efecto de vórtice, cuando es invocado de forma especial al campo puedo regresar una carta de tu campo a tu mano, elijo a quariongandrax para regresarlo a tu extra deck – anuncio mientras el dragón emitía una poderosa ráfaga de aire que saco del campo al cristron – si te gustan los monstruos sincronía observa esto, ahora afino a noble dragón de nivel 3 con ojos de sabiduría de nivel 4 – ordeno el chico mientras los monstruos se sincronizaban – **_draco mago de noble ideal únete al profeta de la sabiduría, que su magia sea la señal que llamara al portador de los ojos diferentes que surca el espacio_** – recito mientras el monstruo sincronía se presentaba en el campo – **_invocación sincronizada ven nivel 7 dragón que resplandeces con el fulgor de una estrella_** _dragón meteoroexplosivo de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2500/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque – exclamo mientras el nuevo dragón se presentaba con un rugido

Caitlin se mostraba maravillada por el monstruo sincro que el chico había llamado al campo, el que el monstruo se posara sobre el centro del campo detrás de su dueño hacia que a ojos de la chica el chico se viera imponente, la chica observaba ahora a Lincoln con un sonrojo, mientras que por su parte el chico seguía concentrado en su jugada

– activo el efecto de meteoroexplosivo, cuando lo invoco por sincronía puedo invocar a un monstruo de la zona del péndulo, así que de mi zona péndulo llamo a mi _dragón péndulo de Arc de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2700/DEF 2000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque, por haber utilizado su efecto meteoroexplosivo no puede atacar este turno, ahora con mis nivel 7 dragón de arc y meteoro explosivo construyo la red revestida – anuncio mientras la secuencia de invocación XYZ se realizaba – **_dragón que surcas el espacio, dragón que recorres la galaxia únanse en el vórtice del poder y llamen al dragón de ojos diferentes portador del poder absoluto_** – recitaba mientras el dragón aparece en el campo – **_invocación XYZ ven rango 7 dragón del estado definitivo_** _dragón absoluto de ojos anómalos_ (ATK 2800/DEF 2500 Ro 7) en modo de ataque, battle absoluto ataca a su inzektron – ordeno mientras el dragón lanzaba una ráfaga de hielo desde su boca, dicha ráfaga congela y destruye al monstruo de la chica

DRAGÓN ABSOLUTO DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2800 – INZEKTRON ALIMENTADO ATK 2500 = 300 – 8000 LP = 7700 LP

– ahora dragón péndulo ataca directamente – ordeno el chico mientras el dragón cargaba su ataque – activo el efecto de absoluto, desacoplo una de sus unidades revestidas y niego el ataque de mi dragón péndulo – explico mientras el dragón detenía su ataque – se activa el efecto de absoluto, cuando su primer efecto es activado puedo invocar a un monstruo ojos anómalos desde lee cementerio o mano, desde mi cementerio revivo a meteoroexplosivo y al efecto de absoluto le encadeno el efecto de la carta mágica _DOBLE O NADA!_ Como el ataque de mi dragón de péndulo fue negado el podrá realizar otro ataque con el ataque duplicado así que continua tu ataque – exclamo mientras retomaba su ataque

DRAGÓN PÉNDULO DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 5000 – 7700 LP = 2700 LP

– ahora vórtice ataca directamente – ordeno mientras una poderoso ráfaga de aire se abalanzaba contra la chica

DRAGÓN VORTICE DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2500 – 2700 LP = 200 LP

– TE DIJE QUE GANARIA ESTE DUELO, meteoroexplosivo termina con esto – ordeno mientras que en la boca del dragón se concentraba una especie de roca cubierta por fuego rojo

DRAGÓN METEOROEXPLOSIVO DE OJOS ANÓMALOS ATK 2500 – 200 LP = 0

CAITLIN 0 LP VS LINCOLN 2400 LP

GANADOR LINCOLN

Con el último ataque del dragón sincronía de Lincoln, la victoria fue mas que evidente, el campo, así como los monstruos del peliblanco habían desaparecido el chico se acerco a la chica para darle la mano en señal de agradecimiento por haber peleado contra él, Caitlin se mantenía estática ante Lincoln quien mantenía su mano levantada esperando respuesta por parte de la chica

– lo siento si me ofusque en el último turno, pero me enfade al ver que esto no te importaba – comento el chico ya más calmado

– no te disculpes, realmente solo entre en el torneo para distraerme durante el día, además para ti esto es importante por lo que dijiste, pues te deseo suerte en la siguiente ronda – argumento la chica respondiendo al apretón de manos por parte del chico

– debo de admitir que tenías razón respecto a tus monstruos – comento el chico terminando el saludo

– ¿en que tenía razón? – cuestiono la chica

– tus monstruos son tanto muy poderosos como magníficos, tienes una gran combinación en tus jugadas, de haberlo querido me hubieras derrotado – expreso el chico – buen me voy a preparar para mi próximo duelo, nos vemos en otra ocasión – se despidió el chico mientras se retiraba de la arena

– suerte en tu duelo, ¿Lincoln, ¿verdad? Pregunto la chica

– sip, futuro duelista Lincoln Loud – se presento – y gracias –

Con esa pequeña conversación ambos chicos se retiraron de la arena; Lincoln se acerco a su familia quienes lo felicitaron por otra victoria, sus hermanas la felicitaban por su victoria, sus padres también lo felicitaban, mientras los demás duelos terminaban el chico comenzó a acomodar su deck, mientras reacomodaba sus cartas Leni se le acercó al chico

– oye linky, adivina lo que paso hace un momento – comento la chica

– ¿Qué pasa Leni? – pregunto el chico

– ase un momento se acercó un señor y me pidió un favor – comento la chica

– Leni que se te a dicho sobre acercarte a los extraños – regaño el chico a su hermana mayor – ¿qué fue lo que ese tipo te pidió? – pregunto el chico

– calma Linky, no se por qué te pones así, no vi bien quien era ese señor, pero me pidió que te diera estas cosas – comento la chica extendiendo su mano la cual tenía dos cartas y una nota

– 2 cartas de duel monster – comento el chico – ¿Leni quién te dio estas cartas? – pregunto

– no le vi bien la cara, me dijo que te diera estas cartas una vez terminaras de jugar con aquella niña – comento la chica con su tono de inocencia

– de acuerdo, no creo que importe mucho, gracias Leni – agradeció el chico mientras observaba las dos cartas que tenia su hermana le había entregado – veamos _dragón gravedad de ojos anómalos_ y _llegada de los ojos anómalos_ otro monstruo "ojos anómalos", esto es genial, veamos quien se la dio a Leni – comento mientras agregaba las cartas a su deck y miraba la nota que venía con las cartas – "buen duelo, estoy seguro de que llegaras lejos y para demostrarte mi apoyo aquí tienes a este nuevo amigo que estoy seguro te ayudara, por cierto cuida bien a Kuriboh" – leyó mientras miraba asombrado la nota

 **Esta es la misma letra que encontré en la nota que estaba junto a mi kuriboh, la persona que me dejo a kuriboh, me dejo estas dos cartas, bien esto es realmente extraño pero estas dos cartas parecen ser muy buenas, quien quiera ser esa persona le agradezco por las cartas**

* * *

Listo esta terminado que les pareció este video, lamento el retraso, pero Elo aquí espero lo disfruten y esperen al siguiente, ya casi termina el torneo un poco corto, pero ya verán


End file.
